


Aaron Hotchner One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 52,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: This is a collection of Aaron Hotchner one shots.





	1. Dance Floor

“Go dance with her Aaron.” Dave urges as the woman looks over at him again and smiles. You’re not going to sit around here and watch this shit. You let out a tiny huff, of frustration then slide off your bar stool, grab Penny’s hand and drag her out onto the dance floor.  
“What are we doing?” She asks with a laugh.  
“We are going to find us some hotties and dance our asses off. The boys are being boring.”  
“Alright. I’m in.” She laughs as the two of you begin to move to the music. You move your way further into the crowd, Penelope’s hand is wrapped in yours as you make your way to the very middle. The next song fades into the previous and you grin. You love this song! You roll your hips and grind down against the air to the beat of the song. A pair of hands wrap around your hips and you raise an eyebrow at Penelope. She gives a tiny nod and you lean back into the stranger. His shoulders are broad and his stomach is firm and he’s a horrible dancer. He’s basically grinding his dick against your ass. You roll your eyes at Penelope who has to stifle a laugh as your dance partner wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you flush against him. It’s not the most comfortable position but at least he’s trying to dance, and not just standing there while you’re dancing against him. That’s worse than having a bad dancer. As the song changes yet again your partner slides his hand a little too low. You grab it and put it back on your hip.  
“Don’t get any ideas.” You warn him over your shoulder, getting your first glance at him. He’s not unattractive, blonde hair, blue eyes and an easy smile.  
“Sorry darlin’.” He drawls in a southern accent. You grin at him then turn back to Penelope whose now dancing with Derek.  
“Ow ow!” You yell over the music and she waves you off. You laugh, you love teasing them about their supposed friendship and all the nicknames. The guy you were dancing with moves away but before you turn to look his hands are back. As you move you realize this can’t be the same man. His moves are better, smoother, more confident. His hands aren’t holding you as tightly but he’s confident that you’re not going anywhere. You lean back into him and his chest brushes your shoulder blades. One of his hands presses against your stomach and you swear you’ve got butterflies in your stomach. You manage to catch a glimpse of him and you’re pleased to find that it’s Aaron.  
“Well well look who finally got off his ass and out onto the dance floor.” You tease.  
“Well he was getting a bit handsy.”  
“Wait a minute.” You turn toward him and stare up at your best friends boss. “Were you jealous?”  
“No.” He says his eyes not quite meeting yours.  
“Liar.” You challenge running a thumb along his jaw while wrapping your hand around the back of his neck. He looks down at you in surprise but it’s his turn to make the move. He doesn’t disappoint, he presses his lips to yours and you hardly register that the song changes with his mouth pressed to yours. It’s not a overly passionate or desperate kiss but it demands every ounce of your attention. You can feel it all the way to your toes, like you’ve been struck by lightening.  
“Thank god!” You hear Penny yell over the music the second you pull away from him. You laugh and drop your head to his shoulder.  
“Wanna get out of here? Get some dinner and talk?” He says into your ear, you nod then he takes your hand and leads you off of the dance floor. You see Dave shoot Aaron a grin and can’t help the smile that crosses your face as he leads you out to the quiet night.


	2. Other Woman

“Dinner tonight?” Hotch asks pausing at your desk, with that small smile that causes your stomach to flip.  
“Oh. No I have plans.” You lie easily, not looking at him so he doesn’t see the sadness behind your eyes. You’d overheard him talking to Agent Rossi about some woman he was seeing. Something he’d failed to mention to you. You’d been spending more time with him lately, what had started as your cases crossing over had quickly moved into friendship and, what you had hoped would be more. Apparently Aaron Hotchner had other plans with another girl and you were going to go home and wallow in self-pity with some Chicken noodle soup and Project Runway.  
“Oh.” He looks surprised. Like he’d expected you to say yes. Well you’d be damned if you were just going to wait around as his back up plan if things with this other woman didn’t pan out. You hadn’t thought he would be the flirtatious type. That was Agent Morgan, calling everyone by some pet name or another and what was that thing with Penelope Garcia?  
“Have a nice night Hotch.” You say softly piling a couple of cases into your arms. You know you’re not going to get them done but you’re being positive, or optimistic or something. You head out of the FBI building leaving a puzzled Aaron Hotchner in your wake.  
Four hours, three episodes of Project Runway and two bowls of soup later there’s a knock on your door. You don’t bother checking who it is. By now you know his knock, that’s weird right? Knowing a person’s knock. You pull the door open and see him standing there with a frown.  
“Something is wrong.” Aaron says standing in your doorway.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m trying to figure out what I did wrong.” Is he fucking kidding?  
“You lied to me. That’s what you did wrong.”  
“What?” He’s good his brows are furrowed in confusion.  
“You acted like you were interested in me, like you wanted to date me and then I find out you’re seeing some other woman!” You cry your hands on your hips.  
“Does the fact that you’re this mad mean you have feelings for me?” He says trying to hide the smile. The nerve on this man, he’s standing there smiling at you.  
“Fuck you Hotchner.” You say attempting to slam the door in his face. He catches the door then steps in and closes it behind him. “What do you think you’re doing?” You demand.  
“Answer the question.”  
“Yes! Damn! Fine. Yes I’m upset because I have feelings for you.” You practically yell at him.  
“That’s what I thought.” He says closing the gap between the two of you crashing his lips into yours. You kiss him back before your brain reminds you about the other woman and you shove him away.  
“What-”  
“Shut up.” Hotch cuts you off. “I was talking about you. When I was telling Dave about the girl I was seeing, I meant you.”  
“But you never said anything.”  
“I know. I didn’t want to rush you, JJ told me about what happened with your ex and I didn’t want to scare you away. I’m sorry. I should have been more open, more honest. Now I’m going to kiss you again.” And he does, this time you don’t push him away.


	3. Dessert

“I already told you. I don’t want to try again.” You say with a soft sigh. Joe was not taking this break up nearly as well as you’d hoped.  
“But baby we love each other.”  
“Joe.” You sigh again, “You should have reminded yourself of that before you slept with my roommates sister.”  
“Just one last chance. I’m outside your office. Come talk to me.”  
“No. Go home.” You slam the phone down into the receiver nearly breaking it.  
“Woah. You okay?” Hotch startles you from the doorway of your office. You rub your temples and let out a soft frustrated groan.  
“It’s Joe.”  
“Again.”  
“He won’t just accept the fact that I’m not interested in dating a cheater and he wants to get back together.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Are you going to be leaving soon?” He asks stepping into your office.  
“I was.” When he gives you a puzzled look you explain, “Joe is sorta outside wanting to talk to me.”  
“Come with me.”  
“What?”  
“I’m leaving now. I’ll walk with you.”  
“Oh, okay thanks Hotch.” You grab your bag and shove a couple of files inside then grab your coat and following him out of your office. Flicking the light off on your way out. Your heels click on the floor as the two of you make your way to the elevators.  
“I can have him banned from the building if you want.” He offers as the doors slide closed.  
“I already have. Which is why he’s waiting outside.” You say placing your bag on the floor to tug on your coat. Winter in DC was not your favorite.  
“If there’s anything I can do let me know okay?”  
“Can you drive me home? I took the subway this morning and really don’t need Joe following me home.” You ask scooping your bag off the floor as the elevator doors slide open.  
“Of course.” Hotch smiles down at you as the two of you make your way out of the building. Apparently it’s been snowing for a while and when you step onto the sidewalk your shoe slide. Your arms swing in an attempt to keep you from falling and Hotch grabs you under the arms to keep you on your feet.  
“Woah!” You laugh getting your feet under you.  
“You okay?” Hotch says with a low chuckle.  
“Yea. Do you mind?” You ask weaving and arm through his.  
“Not at all.” The two of you walk in silence toward the parking garage. It was nice, being so close to him and his extra warmth. It doesn’t hurt that he’s so attractive, his dark hair and eyes that might be hazel but you can never quite tell if there’s a hint of green hiding in those brown eyes. You sneak a glance up at him and he smiles down at you. “Do you have any plans for dinner?”  
“No. What do you have in mind?”  
“Cowboy Jack’s does take out. We could call them in the car.”  
“That sounds amazing. Will Jack eat that?”  
“He does but he’s at a sleepover tonight.” So it’s just the two of you.  
“Hey!” Joe has spotted you. Damn it.  
“Oh no.” You sigh.  
“Just ignore him. Do you want dessert for after dinner too?” He asks covering your hand on his arm with his other hand. You know that part of it is because his hand is now closer to his gun. Just in case.  
“What if I want dessert first.” You flirt and he laughs.  
“Baby! Come on talk to me!” Joe cries as he comes closer. You tense and know Hotch can feel it.  
“Of course you want something sweet.” He flirts right back and you grin cheekily up at him. But the look on his face stops your heart.  
“Kiss me.” You whisper as his eyes, they do have green, search your face. “Please.” You breathe and his mouth descends on yours. It’s nothing earth shattering but god does it feel right. Even standing there in the cold you don’t care to move. Hell you don’t even feel the cold with his lips on yours.  
“No!” Joe cries from the other side of the street. “Baby!” Hotch pulls away from you and levels Joe with a glare.  
“Let’s go.” He says softly and you weave your hand through his. You always did like dessert first.


	4. Run

Breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breathe out. Hit the ground with your feet at the beat of the music. You only have three miles left, it was nothing just three tiny miles comparing that to the 23 you’ve already run its a piece of cake. God you’re dying. You haven’t run this far in years, not straight. The first 15 miles weren’t bad, but then it got rough. The heard thinned out and you were content to keep fighting through this last two and a half miles with as few people around as possible. Push, keep going. Keep going! Suddenly you’re joined by someone else. They came from off the track, you glance over and are surprised to see Aaron’s smiling face. You pluck one of your earbuds out of your ear.  
“Hi there gorgeous.” He says.  
“Hey.” You pant. “What?” You don’t want to waste your breath with lots of words. Thankfully he understands.  
“I thought you might want some encouragement for the last two miles.”  
“Love you.” You huff as you keep running. Oh god you’re going to die. This is it. The love of your life is going to have to watch you collapse and die.  
“Push.” Aaron says, he too is starting to breathe harder.  
“Dying.” You pant and he chuckles.  
“Go! Almost done!” You can see the finish line now you’re surprised to see that the rest of Aaron’s team cheering for you as you make your way to the finish line. You kick it up so that you’re sprinting giving this last bit your all. You burst past the finish line and slow then Aaron’s arms are around you helping you to stand. You wrap your arms around his neck resting your forehead against his shoulder. “You did it. You made it!” Aaron whispers in your ear.  
“I’m not dead.” You mutter and he laughs softly.  
“No you’re not! You did it.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Ready to go see your cheering section?” He asks and you nod loosening your grip on his neck. Your legs feel like jelly but you make it over to his team without issue.  
“Hi guys! Thank you so much for coming!” You say grinning at all of his team. Derek passes you a sports drink. “Oh thank you!” You say cracking it open and taking a long drink.  
“You killed it.” Penelope cries clapping her hands.  
“I don’t even know what my time was.” You say with a laugh.  
“But you finished it so that’s awesome!” JJ says giving you a high five.  
“Well thank you all for coming and being so wonderful. Now I’m starved let’s go get some food!”  
“Yes.” Morgan agrees and the group of you head toward the parking.  
“Hey you.” Hotch murmurs pulling you to him for a kiss. “Nice job. You beat your PB by almost a minute.”  
“What! Really?” You ask excitedly.  
“Yea. Now come here.” He turns around, “I’ll carry you.”  
“You wanna give me a piggyback?”  
“Yes.” He says looking over his shoulder at you. You laugh then hop onto his back. He hooks an arm under each leg as you press against him and wrap your arms around his neck careful not to choke him.  
“My knight in work out clothes.” You mutter in his ear before kissing his jaw. He laughs softly and continues after his friends.


	5. Birthday Celebration

“Let’s celebrate your birthday tonight.” Aaron says as he walks in the door.   
“Have you been thinking about that for a while?” You ask with a laugh.   
“Just for the drive home. I just figure that I’m home now, I might not be tomorrow.”  
“Good point. Where do you want to go?”  
“No. It’s your birthday.” He argues with a smile.   
“Okay.” You say wrapping your arms around him. He kisses you softly, “How about The Golden Goose?”  
“Ooh. Fancy.” He teases. “Let me call and get us a reservation. Is an hour okay?”  
“Yep.” You kiss his jaw as he pulls his phone from his pocket. You untangle yourself from him and head to your bedroom to get dressed for the night. You do your make up first then pull Aaron’s favorite dress on.   
“Damn.” Aaron murmurs when you come out of the bedroom. “You are so beautiful.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” You grin wrapping your hand in his. He kisses the back of your hand then the two of you head out.   
Dinner is wonderful, Aaron somehow manages to tell the waitress that it’s your birthday. The cake is lit up with a sparkler and Aaron grins over at you. You shoot him a look but can’t keep the scowl on your face for long. You laugh softly as the sparkler burns down.   
“Happy birthday beautiful.” He says.   
“Thank you. You’re going to help me eat this right?”  
“Of course.” He grins as you slide the cake slice toward the middle of the table. When you finish off the cake you head home. Aaron locks the door and then crashes his lips to yours. Your body is pinned between him and the door. You start on his tie, as his lips move to your jaw.   
“God I love this dress but I want it off.” He growls his hands searching for the zipper. You’re working on the buttons of his shirt as he walks you backwards toward the bedroom. His fingers catch the zipper and yank it down, unzipping the back you feel his hands on your back. You finish with the buttons of his shirt and yank it off of him. He pushes your dress off of your hips and it pools in a pile onto the floor. The backs of your legs hit the bed and you yelp as you tumble backwards.   
“Oh my god.” You say with a laugh. Aaron grins down at you.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I will be when you get down here.” You flirt and he laughs.   
“Yes ma'am.” His lips cover yours again and you yank off your underwear as he undoes his pants. They and his boxers join your dress and underwear on the floor before he runs his hands up your legs spreading them and moving between them. You unhook your bra as he kisses down your jaw and along your neck. You slide your hands along his back, your fingernails gently scraping down his back. He places a kiss between your breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth.   
“Aaron.” You groan, one hand flying to the back of his head. He chuckles then his fingers move to your center. You buck against his hand moaning his name.   
“Yes baby. Say my name.” He growls biting your shoulder gently.   
“Aaron.” You hiss wrapping your legs around his waist. He takes the hint and enters you then. You move together until with a final push you’re falling over then edge, drowning in him. You pepper his face with kisses as he finishes a few moments later. He rolls off of you and pulls you to him. Cocooning you in his arms he kisses the side of your neck as you press your back to his chest.   
“Happy birthday beautiful.”   
“Mmm. Thank you. It was a lovely birthday.” You murmur before falling asleep.


	6. Bath

It had been the day from hell. You’d woken late, spilled coffee on yourself, broken a heel, had not one but two students throw up in class, had to send three students to the principal and your computer had crashed in the middle of a lesson. Once the kids had all gone home and the school tech had fixed your computer, a storm had rolled through and knocked out the power at the school and of course the back up generator was only available during school hours. The day from hell. You’d gotten home late, at nine all you wanted to do was curl up in a bath with a glass of red wine. You’ve got the water running and are pouring the glass of wine when your phone rings. It’s Aaron, you smile when you see his name. It’s been a tough day and you’ve missed him.  
“Hey stranger.” You say into the phone.   
“Are you mad at me?”  
“Uh no?”   
“Well I’m here. I’ve been waiting at the Boardwalk for an hour now.”   
“What?”   
“We had a date.”  
“Oh god Aaron I’m so sorry.” You groan covering your eyes with your hand. “I’ve had the worst day and it just slipped my mind. If I hurry I can be there in a half hour.” The doorbell rings.   
“Don’t bother. Just answer your door or I’m going to think you actually are mad at me.” You nearly drop your phone in your haste to get to the door. You throw it open and see him standing there with a grin on his face and a brown paper bag in his hand.   
“Aaron!” You exclaim throwing your arms around his neck. He laughs softly and wraps the arm with the bag around you. “I’m so sorry.” You say into his shoulder.   
“It’s alright. I take it you were about to take a bath with some wine?” He asks noting your robe.   
“Yes. Care to join me?”  
“I like the sound of that.” He grins then kisses you deeply. It’s been nearly a week and a half since you’ve seen him and you’re glad he came over. You pour him a glass of wine then lead him to the bathroom. “Do you want to see what I got you?”  
“Is it something I need to have now or can it wait until after the tub?”  
“Well, since most of the time you fall asleep in the tub I’m going to say yes.” You go to protest when you realize he’s right. Something about being curled up with him in a warm bath always seems to put you to sleep.   
“Okay good point.” He pulls a velvet box out of the bag and passes it to you. It’s too big to be a ring, which you’re totally good with. Cracking the box open you find a beautiful opal necklace inside. “Oh Aaron. It’s beautiful.” You say pulling it out of the box.   
“I saw it during the case and wanted to surprise you with it.”  
“Well you were successful.” You say then pass him the necklace and turn your back to him. He loops the necklace around your neck. You turn back to him and kiss him again. “Thank you. Having you come over has seriously made my day so much better.”   
“You sound like you need to be in front today.” He says as he starts to unbutton his shirt. “You can tell me about your day.”  
“No! You just got back from a case.” You protest as he continues to get undressed. This isn’t really a sexual thing anymore, taking baths together. Not that it hasn’t lead to some wonderful intimate moments, it’s almost like just being in the tub together is a connecting thing, you curl up together in the warm water and talk, or fall asleep in your case.   
“You know what would make me feel so relaxed? You in front.” He knows that there isn’t much you’d deny him after a case.   
“Alright fine.” He climbs into the tub and you pass him the two wine glasses the drop your robe to the floor and climb in in front of him.   
The two of you talk and drink your wine. You tell him about your stressful day and he works the tension out of your shoulders while you finish your wine. This man couldn’t be much more perfect. You lean back into him and he laughs as he wraps his arms around you.   
“What?”  
“This is the point where we get quieter and quieter until you just fall asleep in my arms.”  
“It’s because I feel so safe when you’re around.”  
“Mmm. Is that what it is?”  
“Yea.” You say closing your eyes. Within minutes you’re sound asleep. You wake only long enough to dry off and pull on a t-shirt and underwear to sleep in. Aaron joins you in bed in his underwear then tucking yourself in next to his body you fall back asleep.


	7. Need You

It feels more like fire than you thought it would. The bullet entering your shoulder, you don’t cry out in pain. You don’t want to give the UnSub the pleasure. You also don’t want Hotch to know how much pain you’re in. He’s going to be pissed enough as it is that you stepped in front of a bullet for him. But if it had hit him it probably would have killed him. Your shoulders come to his chest, if this bullet had hit him he’d probably already be dead. He’s got Jack. You have no one.   
The UnSub is dead before you even hit the ground from the force of the bullets.   
“Hey. Hey look at me.” Hotch says from above you. “You’re gonna be okay.” He presses down on the wound causing you to cry out in pain. “I know. I’m sorry.” He sounds so panicked.   
“Hotch I called for an ambulance.” Morgan says, his worried face coming into view.   
“Thanks. Do they know about the body too?”  
“They do. They’re sending a ME.”   
“Alright, go let the families know. I’m staying here.”  
“We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Morgan says and Hotch nods never removing his eyes from your face. Morgan leaves your view and your weary eyes find Hotch’s worried ones.   
“Hey stay with me okay?”   
“I’ve got nowhere else to be.” You joke and he shakes his head at you.   
“Why did you do that?” He asks. You know he’s just trying to keep you conscious.   
“I had a better chance of survival. If he would have hit you you’d be dead already.”  
“This is my fault.”  
“No. It’s that asshole’s.” You gesture at the UnSub’s body then hiss in pain. “I don’t have anyone who needs me. You’ve got Jack.”   
“There are people that need you.” He says softly.   
“Who?” You ask, confused. Your parents are gone. You didn’t have any siblings and are single. You don’t have any kids, it’s just you in the world.   
“Me. I need you.” He says before kissing you gently. Well this is quite the surprise. “Thank you but next time maybe don’t get shot instead okay?”  
“I’ll do my best.” He chuckles then the EMT’s are there to take over your care. Your blood covers Aaron’s hands but he doesn’t seem to mind. He follows the EMT’s out to the ambulance then climbs in with you. One of the poor EMT’s opens his mouth to ask Hotch to get out and snaps it shut when he sees the look on Hotch’s face. “Don’t scare the poor boy Aaron.” You scold with a soft chuckle. He grins sheepishly down at you then kisses your forehead.   
“I’m not leaving you.”  
“Good. I’m not leaving you either.” You respond then take one of his hands in your good one.   
So it looks like someone does need you after all.


	8. Stupid

He’s staring at you. You can feel his eyes on you and it’s starting to get under your skin. You’d gone on a date last night and didn’t tell him. Your best friend. It wasn’t like the date was even a success, the guy had turned out to be a boring loser and you’d found yourself wishing that you were with Aaron and Jack instead.   
“Hey,” Aaron says startling you out of your focus. You look up at him eyes wide in surprise. “Can I talk to you?” He says quietly and you nod standing and following him to his office. He closes the door softly, and doesn’t turn to look at you.   
“Aaron?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had a date last night?”  
“I didn’t think it was important.”   
“But I’m your best friend.” He turns toward you, the hurt evident in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He repeats.   
“Aaron. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. It was a dud anyways. I spent the entire date wishing I was with you and Jack watching a movie and throwing popcorn at one another.” He doesn’t say anything, he just searches your face, like he’s trying to find answers there. What the question is, you’re not entirely sure. “Would you say something please? You’re kind of scaring me.” He doesn’t say anything. Just takes a slow step toward you, moving softly like he doesn’t want to scare you. He mouth suddenly and quickly collides with yours. His hands wrap around your biceps, he pulls away just as quickly.   
“I’m sorry.” He mutters softly letting you go and moving away.   
“Don’t.” You whisper grabbing his arm. You pull him back toward you and put a hand on either side of his face and study him for a moment. “How could I have been so stupid?” You mutter.   
“What?”  
“It’s you. It’s always been you.” You press your mouth against his again and his arms wrap themselves around you holding you tightly to him. How could you have been so stupid?


	9. Over the Edge

In hindsight you probably shouldn’t have chased him across the roof. You probably shouldn’t have left Hotch so far behind. Being a hurdles star in high school and college made leaping from rooftop to rooftop extremely easy.   
“FBI stop!” You cry, as you round the corner after the UnSub. You don’t have time to react, he shoves you and you’re closer to the edge than you thought you were. The side of your calves hit the ledge and you go over it. You barely catch the edge with your fingers. Your shoulder pulls painfully and you scream in pain.   
“Aaron!” You scream. “Help!”   
“Don’t let go! Don’t let go!” Hotch yells from the rooftop next to yours.   
“Hurry! I can’t hold on long!” You cry panicked.   
“I’m coming!” He yells, you see him leap the gap and as your fingers slip he comes around the corner. Hotch launches himself at you and catches your wrists before you slip any further.   
“Oh my god. Hotch.”  
“I got you. I got you.” He grasps your arm by your elbow and pulls you up. Your toes scrape against the side of the building and the two of you work together to hoist yourself back onto the horizontal part of the building. You lie there against him panting, more than a little grateful to feel your heart pounding against your chest.   
“Thank you.” You pant.   
“Anytime.” He pants back giving you a tight squeeze. “Just glad we didn’t loose you.”


	10. Not Ticklish

It started with a simple question. “Are you ticklish?” Aaron had asked. You’d denied it, of course you weren’t ticklish, only children are ticklish. But now you’re standing on the far side of the couch, eyeing Aaron suspiciously.   
“Come sit down.” He pats the couch next to him.   
“Not a chance.”  
“Come on sweetheart, let’s just relax, watch a movie.”  
“Yea, I so don’t trust you right now.” You say cocking a hip and crossing your arms over your chest.   
“I’m insulted. I trust you with my life.”  
“And I trust you with my life. I just don’t trust you not to tickle me.”   
“I thought you said you weren’t ticklish.” He smirks over at you.   
“I’m not.” You say haughtily dropping down onto the far edge of the couch. As far from Aaron as you can get.   
“Really?” He says in disbelief.   
“I know you. You’re going to try and tickle me and I hate that.”  
“But you said you weren’t ticklish. Why would I bother?”  
“To prove I am.”  
“Would I do that?” He asks pretending to be innocent. You eye him suspiciously then scoot a little closer. He reaches over and runs a finger along your side causing you to jolt away from him.   
“Aaron!” You scold and he laughs.   
“I knew it!”   
“I’m not ticklish!” You demand.   
“Wanna bet?” He launches himself at you then and assaults your sides with his fingers. You squeal with laughter, as your sides begin to ache.   
“Aaron!” You gasp, “Aaron! You win!” He stops tickling you and instead presses his lips to yours.   
“I just love to hear that laugh.” He murmurs before kissing you again. If that’s all it is you suppose you can forgive him for tickling you.


	11. One Good Reason

It was beautiful, you couldn’t deny that. A nice deep shade of blue that would look good with your skin tone. Hotch bought it for you and clearly wanted you to wear it since it was lying out on the bed you shared.   
“Aaron?” You call out.   
“Sweetheart?” He calls back from the living room.   
“What is this dress doing on our bed?”   
“I want you to try it on.” He says coming into the room.   
“For what reason?”  
“I think it would look nice on you.” He says with a soft smile. You eye him suspiciously, then run a finger along the neckline. A sweetheart, your favorite.   
“This isn’t like you. You don’t buy me dresses at random.”   
“Maybe I just wanted to spoil you.”  
“Aaron.” You laugh, “Come on! What’s this about?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Give me one good reason to wear a dress.”  
“How about I give you three.”  
“Oooh. Over achiever!” You tease and he laughs, pulling you to him.   
“Reason one, it will look beautiful on you.” He says kissing you softly.   
“Reason two, you’re so sexy in that color, it’s the same color as that outfit I like.” He kisses you again and you laugh.   
“Reason three, my team is being honored on Friday and it’s a black tie event.”  
“What! You’re being honored? That’s amazing babe!” You give him another kiss, “I’ll go try it on.”  
“I can’t wait to see.” He mutters before pressing his lips to yours again.


	12. Family

You wipe up the evidence of the tears, you shouldn’t let them get to you like this. The bullying has always been present, you just never noticed how bad it was until recently. The BAU had become your family. The one that actually loved and cared for you, one that had your back.   
“Hey.” Hotch says softly.   
“Hi Hotch.” You say keeping your head down, mock reading the file. You have a hand on your forehead, further blocking your face from Hotch’s view.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I just have a headache.”  
“You’re lying to me.” Hotch says, “Why are you lying?”  
“It’s nothing Hotch.”   
“It’s something.” He presses and you snap.   
“Aaron! Let it go!” You cry looking up at him.  
“Hey! Don’t raise your voice at me!” He growls the anger evident in his voice. At least until his eyes meet yours. “Your eyes are red. Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Your family?” He asks softly. Hotch knows the history with them, he’s seen it first hand.   
“Yea. Assholes.”   
“I’m sorry.” He says giving your hand a squeeze.   
“It’s fine. There’s nothing you can do.”  
“I could block their numbers from the office.”  
“How about emails?”  
“Those too. We do work with Penelope Garcia. Do you want to talk about it?”   
“It was my dad. He wants me to come home. I don’t want to go home Hotch, she’s going to be there. She’s going to undermine me. I can’t keep doing this with every new wife he has.” He sighs softly.   
“When does he want you to come home?”  
“Thanksgiving. I can’t Hotch. I can’t do it.”  
“You can tell him you already have plans. JJ and Will and Henry asked Jack and I over. Come with us?”  
“I can’t. I wasn’t invited.”  
“Yes you were. JJ told me to bring that girl I was seeing.”  
“What?” You ask stunned. You’d been so good at keeping your relationship on the down low.   
“I’m pretty sure she didn’t know it was you.”  
“We’ve been good.” You say as his fingers brush your cheek. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”  
“Me too.” He presses his lips to your temple then straitens up. “Let’s go talk to Penelope.”  
“Can you tell I’ve been crying?”  
“No.”  
“Okay let’s go.” You sigh and just before you go out the door he pulls you to him in a tight hug.   
“You know we love you right?”  
“I do. Thanks Hotch.”


	13. Partner

“They’re after me! I want you out of this house. Go to the safe house.”  
“No.” You cross your arms over your chest and stare back at him. “I’m not abandoning you.”  
“I’m not asking you to abandon me. I’m asking you to go with Jack. To be safe.”  
“And I’m telling you it’s not happening.”  
“Please.” Aaron begs.   
“No! I am not Hayley.” He stops then and stares at you. “Aaron,” you say softly, “I’m not helpless. I am able to fight this with you.”  
“You shouldn’t have to.”  
“I am your wife. Your partner. Your teammate. I will fight this with you.” Aaron wraps a hand around the base of your neck and stares into your eyes. He stares for a long moment then sighs softly.   
“There’s no convincing you to go with Jack and the two agents is there?”  
“Not a chance.” You hold his face in your hands and kiss him possessively.   
“This is a bad idea.”  
“By far the stupidest you’ve ever had. So of course I’m in.”   
You’re uncomfortable the dress you’re in is too tight for this time of night. You weren’t really given the opportunity to change or even get your go bag. They’d pulled you and Aaron out of the dinner, he had pulled off his jacket and the button up he’d worn then went out into the hallway to talk to the agents on duty. Lucky man was wearing an undershirt, and he’d left his button up enticingly on the bed. You make the decision then, you peel your dress off and yank on Aaron’s button up. You’re on the last button when he comes into the room.   
“Hey.” He calls as he chains the door shut.   
“Hi. What’s the plan?” You ask moving into the living room.   
“Is there a special reason you’re wearing my shirt?” He asks getting completely sidetracked.   
“Didn’t want to stay in that dress. Now what’s the plan?”  
“They’ve taken the bait. This is your last chance to go.”  
“I told you. I don’t care if it’s Russian assassins, The Mob, dirty cops, the PTA or the tooth fairy. Whoever picks a fight with you has picked one with me. I have your back Aaron. Always.”  
“Yea I hear that tooth fairy is one hell of a dangerous lady.” He teases. Good you’ve relaxed him a little.   
“You’ve never faked a lost tooth have you?” You say with a grin a tire screeches outside sobering Aaron up. It’s followed by a few gunshots and both you and Aaron hit the floor. It’s a tense few minutes, waiting in silence. You’ve both got your backs pressed against the wall by the door.   
“Sir we’re clear!” An Agent calls through the door. “You can come out!” You go to move when Aaron holds a hand out and you stay where you are. Gun in hand. The door comes flying open and two agents you don’t know come bursting in. They’re not wearing badges or earpieces, they’re not agents. You fire into the Agent closest to you, as Aaron does the same to Agent closest to him.   
“Aaron!”   
“I’m okay. You?”  
“Same.” He checks the pulse of the Agent he shot as you check the one next to you. “He’s dead.”  
“Mine too.”  
“Is it over?” You ask sounding hopeful.   
“I don’t know. I’ll call Morgan.” He pulls you to him as he waits for Morgan to answer. You rest your head against his chest and don’t really listen to what he says to Morgan. “Sweetheart?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Did you hear me?”  
“No. Sorry.”  
“We’re in the clear. We can go home.”  
“Thank god. Is Jack meeting us there?”  
“Tomorrow.”   
“Home.” You sigh and he laughs then kisses you softly. Home.


	14. Drunk

You’d gone out with the girls, your old college friends and you’d had a little too much fun. Your tolerance for alcohol must have dropped since college. You’d had four drinks and you were definitely feeling the buzz, strong buzz. You’d told your friends about him. About Hotch. They’d oo’d and ahh’d and poked fun at you for your little crush and then it was over. Or so you thought.   
“I betchu she won’ do it.” Your former roommate, Keely, says with a smirk on her face.   
“Bet who won’t do what?” You ask sounding far more sober than you feel. Keely is worse off than you are but she’s far better than her worst.   
“Tha’ you won’ call yer hot boss.” She clarifies.   
“Damn straight I won’t.”   
That was three hours ago. “Hotch.” You mutter into the phone you’re so lost. Oh god are you lost. “I’m really drunk. Please help me.”  
“Where are you?” He sounds concerned.   
“I dunno.” You admit with tears filling your eyes. Leaving the bar without your friends was a bad idea, they were going to another bar and you’d had enough.   
“Let me call Garcia so I can get a location on you.”  
“Thank you.” He shows up twenty minutes later. You’ve never been so relieved to see him. “Hotch.” You sigh, hugging him tightly.  
“Yea I’m here.” He mutters his hand caressing the back of your head.   
“Please don’t leave me. Everyone always leaves.”   
“I’m not going anywhere. I am going to take you home.”   
“Home. Home. Sounds nice.” You mutter, he gently untangles your arms from his neck.   
“Come on let’s go to the car.” He says gently.   
“I love you.” You say with a smile as he loops an arm around your waist guiding you to the SUV he’d left parked haphazardly on the side of the road.   
“Alright. Careful.” He helps you into the SUV then circles the car and climbs in.   
“Hotch.”   
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks you.”  
“Anytime. I’ll always come for you.”  
“You will?”  
“Always.”  
“Is it possible I love you too much?”  
“No.” He says you look at him startled. “You have to know how I feel about you.” He says reaching a hand over to you, you’re surprised at his forward behavior but you try to look like its no surprise.   
“Oh. Um, do I?”   
“I should probably wait until you’re sober shouldn’t I?”   
“Probabally. I mean probilly.” You giggle softly, “Probably.”  
“Alright. You’re coming home with me. You’re too drunk to be alone.”  
“Mkay.” He laughs softly ask you curl up into a ball in the chair and crash hard. You don’t wake up when he gets home, you don’t wake when he unbuckles your seatbelt. You don’t wake when he carries you into his apartment or when he lays you down on his bed. You still don’t wake when he lays down next to you, and wraps an arm around you then kisses your cheek. If you would have woken you might have seen him smile softly, as he watched you sleep.


	15. Secret

You’d packed your bags. They were sitting at the end of the bed when he got home. He didn’t say anything at first just looked at your bags sitting there.   
“Sweetheart?” He says softly. “Are you going on a trip?”  
“No. I’m asking you to decide Aaron. And don’t call me sweetheart I’m upset with you.”  
“Decide about what and why are you mad at me?”  
“You said you were going to introduce me to your team two months ago. I still haven’t met them. I don’t know why, you won’t tell me why. I’m tired of feeling like your secret Aaron.”   
“You’re not my secret.”   
“Then why do I feel like I am?” You ask crossing your arms over your chest. “I can’t keep doing this Aaron. If something were to happen to you I wouldn’t even be able to come see you in the hospital because I wouldn’t know you were hurt. No one would know to call me!” Why isn’t he understanding why you’re upset?  
“Sweetheart.” Aaron says softly reaching for you but you shrink away. “I understand why you’re upset. I haven’t really been around much lately.”   
“That’s not what this is about.” You cut him off.   
“Baby I know I haven’t been very good to you. I know I promised to bring you to meet my team but we’ve been under attack for a while and I didn’t want you involved in that.”  
“Don’t you think that should have been my choice?” He pauses and stares at you for a while, not saying anything. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls something out of it. He hands you the small box and you open it to find a ring inside.   
“This might be a bad time. But will you marry me?”   
“Are you serious?” You ask softly, tears forming in your eyes.   
“100% positive.”  
“And this won’t be a secret?”  
“Not a chance.” You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. “I love you. I’m sorry you felt that you were a secret. That wasn’t my intention.”   
“I love you Aaron.”


	16. Into The Woods

“He went left!” You’re sprinting behind Hotch leaping over logs and ducking under branches. You’ve got your gun I your hand and you’re on high alert. This UnSub isn’t going down without a fight. He’d already taken a few shots at you and you did not appreciate it, you were really looking forward to returning the favor. Unfortunately he knew these woods better than your team did. Which was how, a few minutes later he managed to ditch you and Hotch, completely disappearing in the dense trees.   
“Damn it!” Hotch yells slowing to a stop. You follow suit, breathing hard, your heart pounding against your chest.   
“We should head back. It’s getting dark.”  
“How do you suggest we do that? I smashed our gps on a tree chasing him!”  
“What?” You look at Hotch horrified, “Are we lost out here?”  
“Just a little.”  
“Well, at least I came prepared.” You start to walk back the way you came, looking for a spot to make camp. It takes a second but you hear Hotch start to follow. It doesn’t take long for you to find what you’re looking for. A partially downed tree leaning against another tree. You pull the tarp you’d packed out of your bag and throw it over the slanting tree to make a tent. “Can you start clearing a space for a fire?”  
“You think that’s a good idea with a killer on the loose?”  
“Yes. He knows were combing these woods for him. He’s running now. Not hiding out.”  
“Good point.” He starts to clear a space for a fire while you tie the tarp to the tree and weigh it down with some heavy branches on the other side.   
“We need brush.”  
“Yup.” It doesn’t take the two of you long to get enough kindling and get a heathy fire going. It’s not exactly a warm night, upper fifties but the fire isn’t quite enough. You’re shaking next to Hotch when he sighs loudly. “Come here.” He says softly.   
“What?”  
“In between my legs so I can help keep your core warm.”   
“Is that the only reason why?” You flirt and he chuckles.   
“Not exactly. I’ve missed being able to cuddle up next to you.” You laugh and instead of sliding between his legs you throw one over them and straddle his lap. Your chest is pressed his and you wrap your arms around his neck. Your lips are a breath from his when he closes the gap and moves his mouth along yours. He darts his tongue into your mouth and you groan softly. His hands burn a trail up your back before sliding around to you chest. Is he really going to..? He does. He slips a thumb into your bra and brushes it over your nipple.   
“Aaron!” You gasp yanking your lips from his. “We’re going to get caught.” He slides your shirt up and kisses your collarbone.   
“No we won’t. We’re in a huge forest.”  
“With the only fire.”  
“You scared?” He kisses above the cup of your bra.   
“I just don’t want one of my coworkers to see me having sex with my boss.” He tugs at the back of your bra.   
“And boyfriend.” He pops it open revealing your full chest to him.   
“They don’t know that.” You gasp as he swipes his tongue over one nipple.   
“Maybe they should.” He argues turning his attention to the other nipple.   
“Aaron.” You gasp thrusting your chest toward his warm mouth. He stops then looks to his right.   
“Did you hear that?” He asks.   
“Hilarious Aaron.”  
“No baby seriously.” He reaches behind you and clips your bra back together then tugs down your shirt. “Where’s your gun?” That’s when you hear it too, branches cracking.   
“My bag.” He passes it to you then motions you around the right. You nod. Kiss him quickly and disappear into the darkness beyond the firelight. He does the same on the left side. You only wait for a second before Morgan and JJ hit the clearing. You lower your weapon and move back into the glow from the fire.   
“Hey.” You say softly as Hotch too steps forward.   
“You guys okay?” JJ asks.   
“Yea.”  
“We’ve been calling?” Morgan says.   
“Sat phone broke.” Hotch pulls it from his pocket.   
“Oh. Let’s get going.” You make quick work of tearing down camp and putting out the fire. You and Aaron are going to have to go camping.


	17. Don't Love You Like That

“Hey.” He mutters from your couch sounding sleepy. “I can go if you’d like.”  
“Nah. You’re fine.” You groan from the armchair you’d curled up and promptly fallen asleep in. “Uhhh.” You groan, you know you have to move because you’re going to be stiff but you’re so comfortable.   
“You’re going to be sore.” Aaron warns from the couch.   
“I know but I’m so comfortable. I’m so so comfortable. This chair can rock me to sleep.”  
“If you don’t strain a muscle first.”   
“But Aaron it’s so comfortable.” You groan.   
“I know. Come over here, we’ve crashed on a couch together before.”  
“But then I have to come over there.”  
“Don’t make me come get you.”  
“Please?”  
“If I do can we at least go to the bed?”  
“Fine.” He sits up with a groan and comes to the chair. He pulls you to your feet then scoops you up in his arms.   
“Ahh!” You cry, but it ends in a laugh. “Aaron!”  
“You wanted to go to bed.” He says.   
“You’re my best friend. You’re the best.” You say as he sets you down on the bed.   
“I know.”  
“You were right.”  
“About what?”  
“The bed is way better.” He laughs as you snuggle up next to him. Hotch is basically like a human heater and you’re always cold. “You know I love you right?”  
“I love you too. Just not in that way.” He says softly. You furrow your brow in confusion.   
“In what way?”  
“You love me like a best friend. I love you as, well, as more.”  
“Don’t tell me how I feel. You don’t know.”  
“So you’re going to tell me now that you love me as more than a friend.”  
“I do.” He stays quiet, “Aaron. You’re the only person who I can be myself with. The only one I sleep curled up next to. When I’m with you, and Jack, I feel like I’m where I’m supposed to be.”  
“You mean it?”  
“Yea.”  
“Good.” He brings your lips to his and kisses you gently. His mouth moves lazily with yours, like he has all the time in the world. And if it was up to you he would.


	18. Bring It

“Go go go!” You cry as you hold down the button. “No!” You say flopping back onto the couch.   
“Again?” Aaron says with a smirk looking back at you. You glare at him and he laughs triumphantly.   
“Shut up. Just- shut up. Again. We’re going again.” You say hitting the A button to start the next race.   
“I thought you were going to demolish me.” He says with a smirk.   
“I didn’t think you’d be practicing.”   
“Who says I was practicing?”  
“Jack.”  
“Not true.”  
“So if I pick a different racetrack you’ll have the same results?”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Hell yes it is.”  
“Wanna make this interesting?” You say with a smirk knowing that Aaron can’t back down from a good challenge.   
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Loser serves winner breakfast in bed tomorrow morning.”   
“If I win you’re wearing that red thing I like.” He grins at you.   
“Oooh, upping the ante huh?” You laugh. “Fine. If I win you’re going to wear that old football jersey.”   
“Deal.” He laughs. “Which track are we doing?”  
“Rainbow Road.” He’s fast but he’s not accurate enough on the road, he’ll fall off more than once. It takes forever to get back onto the track so you can take your time. You just can’t fall off a bunch of times, you can beat him.   
“So is this a one off or best out of three?”   
“Best out of four. We’ll do one of the cup challenges. Whoever wins the cup wins the bet.”  
“You’ve got a deal.” He grins then leans over and mutters, “You’re going to look so sexy serving me breakfast.” He catches your earlobe in his teeth.   
“Quit trying to throw me off Hotchner. You’re going down.”   
“Bring it.”


	19. Halloween

Halloween was Jack’s favorite holiday, other than Christmas of course. He’d told you that last Halloween, the first time you’d met your new neighbors. His dad was a handsome man, kind, smart and charming. It didn’t hurt that he was a Federal Agent either. You’d become fast friends, your daughter was Jack’s age and they got along well. It wasn’t long before the two of you started dating. You kept it quiet for a while, not wanting to involve your kids but when your yearlong lease was up and Aaron offered you the space in his apartment you’d agreed, Jack and Maria had been thrilled.   
“Jack! Maria! You’ve got to hurry up we’re going to Garcia’s soon.” You call from your and Aaron’s bedroom as you apply some makeup. You’d convinced Aaron to dress up with you this year you as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and he was Director Fury because the kids were both being their favorite super heroes. Jack was being Spider-Man and Maria was being Scarlett Witch.   
“Do I have to wear the eyepatch?” Aaron asks from the bathroom.   
“Yes. At least for the beginning of the night.” You hear him groan softly. “Oh come on Aaron!” You laugh, “It’s going to be fun!”   
“I suppose.” You hear him say, he’s closer this time. You glance down and put your makeup away as he steps up behind you. You glance into the mirror and shriek.   
“Aaron!” You swat his stomach with the back of your hand. He laughs, the zombie mask distorting the sound. He rubs the mask against your neck and you laugh again while shrinking away from the rubber.   
“Tell me you love me.” He growls in an impression of a zombie.   
“I love you you asshole.” You say and he tugs off the mask.   
“Did you just call me an asshole?”  
“Did I stutter?” You arch a brow at him and he laughs.   
“I love you too.” He says kissing you quickly as a pair of feet come down the hallway. He grins at you and pulls on the mask again heading to the door of your room.   
“Grrrr.” He growls.  
“Dad!”


	20. Much Better

You’re trying to get some work done and all you can focus on is the tapping of Hotch’s pen. Tap, tap, tap it thumps against the notepad he’s reading from. “Hotch. You’ve got to stop.”  
“What?”  
“The tapping.”  
“Oh sorry.” It’s quiet for a few minutes then he starts again. Tap, tap, tap, it’s continuous, and driving you up a wall.   
“Hotch!” You snap causing JJ and Reid to exchange a look. “Seriously! I can’t focus!” You cry in irritation.  
“Well excuse me!” He sneers back. You grab his pen from his hand and throw it across the room. “Yea because that wasn’t inappropriate at all.” He sneers and you glare at him.   
“That’s it!” Rossi slams down his hands. “You two. Hotch’s office. Now.”  
“You don’t order me around!” Hotch roars his chest heaving.   
“The two of you need to get your shit together!” Rossi roars back clearly not giving a crap that he’s yelling at his boss. Garcia and JJ both have their mouths open in surprise, Reid is glancing between the three of you like you’re playing three person tennis and Morgan has leaned back in his chair arms folded across his chest. “Fine! Everyone out.” Rossi snaps. You go to leave and he holds up a hand. “Not. You.” He says through gritted teeth then he slams the door shut.   
“So?” Hotch starts.   
“So what?” You ask.   
“Are you going to apologize?”  
“Right after you.”  
“Me? What do I have to apologize for?”  
“I asked you to stop.”  
“You threw my pen!” You’re glaring at each other and it hits you so suddenly you have to sit down.  
“What happened to us?” You ask quietly looking down at the table.   
“What do you mean?” Hotch asks, his voice calmer than a moment ago.   
“We used to be best friends. This relationship used to be all about communication what happened to that? I could tell you anything. Ask for your advice with anything. What happened?”  
“I fell in love with my best friend and couldn’t tell her.” You stare up at him.   
“Wh-what?” You stammer.   
“You heard me.”  
“You love me?”  
“Yea.”  
“Oh thank god. I thought I lost you for good.” You wrap your arms around his waist and breathe him in. You’ve missed this. He wraps his arms around you and you can practically feel the tension drop away. He loves you. “I thought you knew I was falling in love and were pushing me away.” You admit softly.   
“Never.” He kisses the top of your head softly. “Now let me kiss you already.” He says and you laugh then tilt your face up to his and he kisses you gently. Much better.   
Much, much better.


	21. Moments

You eye him suspiciously. Aaron is up to something, you don’t know what but he’s for sure up to something. But you’ve decided that you’re recruiting the team to help you find out what it is.   
“Hey Garcia.” You say with a smile, “Favor?”  
“Yes my dear?”   
“Do you know what Hotch is up to?”   
“No, what do you mean?”   
“He’s acting suspicious, not sure what’s going on but I know it’s something. Help me out?”  
“I’m always up for a good mystery.” She grins. “What do you want me to look into first?”   
“Can you track his phone? Like the towers it’s pinged off the last few days.”  
“On it. Hey go see if Morgan will help.”   
“Oh believe me, that’s my next stop. I wanted to see the goddess of knowledge before I went to the mortals.”  
“Ooo. Good thinking.” She grins and you head out the door.   
Morgan is an easy sell, he agrees to go through Aaron’s car gps to see if he can find anything. JJ joins your expedition quickly as well heading into his office to try and weasel it out of him. Reid takes more convincing but he finally agrees to go work with Garcia on a timeline. You don’t bother asking Rossi. He and Aaron are thicker than thieves and you know any inquiries you make to him will get to Aaron far faster than you want them to. Your phone rings and you snatch it up off of the desk before Hotch looks out his window and notices that most of his team has gone missing.   
“Hey, I got something.” Morgan says. “Come to the garage.”  
“On my way.” You hurry downstairs and into the parking garage. “What do you have?”  
“Here let me show you.” He hits a few buttons on the gps then swears softly. “Sorry, I had it a minute ago.” It takes him a couple of minutes but then he gets the location up on the screen. “Here.” He passes you the gps. “He went to a field.”  
“Derek, that’s not a field. That’s a cemetery. He went to visit Hailey.”   
“Oh. How often does he do that?”  
“Not very often. He did right before he asked me to move in with him. I think he does it to get permission.”  
“Get permission?”  
“Yea, like I still love you but am trying to move on with my life and have found love again.”  
“Oh.”   
“Yea.”  
“Have you ever been?”  
“Once. He doesn’t know. I went and found her and left flowers and made a promise.” You’d sat at Hailey’s grave and promised to love her son like your own. To help him become the best man he could be for as long as you were in his life, no matter if it was a few months or the rest of your life.  
“We should get back upstairs.” You nod and follow him back upstairs. “I’m gonna go see Garcia. You should get back in there.” The lights are off in the bullpen, and the computers too. There’s a trail of LED candles lining a walkway up to Aaron’s office. Derek throws you a wink and you follow the trial in silent wonder. What the hell? You get into Aaron’s office where he’s standing with your favorite flowers in his hand.   
“Hi.” He says softly.   
“Hey.” You reply, “what?”  
“You didn’t think I’d go a whole day and not notice my team not doing their jobs do you?” He teases, “These are for you.” He hands you the flowers. “I have something else for you too.” He drops to one knee and pulls open the box. “You amaze me. Every day I can’t believe that I found someone who, not only understands my lifestyle but loves it as much as I do. I am amazed by your love for Jack, your compassion toward his grandfather, your willingness to accept someone as broken as me and help me feel whole again.” He sighs, “What I’m trying to say is, sometimes I think we waste our words and we waste our moments and we don’t take the time to say the things that are in our hearts and what is in my heart is I love you. I love you and will you marry me?”  
“Yes.” You whisper through your tears and kiss Aaron gently. He stands and slides the ring on your finger and you laugh softly. He got you. You did not see this proposal coming. “Wait a second. Do you mean to tell me that the whole team was in on this?”  
“Yea.”  
“Sneaky assholes.”


	22. My Type

You twirl your hair around your finger and sigh softly. He’s so attractive and so not your usual type. Normally those four words were enough to make you want to run for the hills. “I have a son.” He’d said. It wasn’t just sons, it was the men you were dating having kids. You weren’t ready for kids and didn’t think it was fair to date a man who already has one. But with Hotch it didn’t seem to matter. He had you hook, line and sinker. You’re totally spacing out, twisting that chunk of hair around your finger just staring at your computer.   
“Hello?” A gentle hand grips your shoulder.   
“Oh my god Hotch you scared the hell out of me.” You gasp.   
“Something on your mind?”  
“Yes. No! No.” God he’s got you all wound up with his hand on your shoulder. You can’t think straight.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”   
“What?”  
“Come with me.” He says softly and you follow him into his office. You start twisting your hair between your fingers again as he shuts the door then the blinds. “Okay what’s bothering you?” He asks.   
“Nothing.”   
“Please don’t lie to me.”   
“For some reason I’m attracted to you.” You blurt out then slap a hand over your mouth.   
“Woah.” He says sounding surprised. But also, pleased? “Stop it.” He grabs your hand in your hair, “that’s really distracting.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Did you mean it?”  
“Yea.”  
“Why is it ‘for some reason’ though?”   
“No reason.” You squeak, he gives you one of his trademark glares. “You’re just not my normal type, you know. A good guy.”  
“I see.” He murmurs, “So dinner?”


	23. Last Night

You stretch out on the bed and sigh softly. Saturday’s were the best. You roll toward Aaron’s side of the bed and find it surprisingly cool. Glancing over your shoulder you see his darker shape out on the balcony. Slipping out of bed you pad over to him then wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on the center of his back.   
“Morning beautiful.” He says and you hum back. His skin is warm in the cool air of morning. “How did you sleep?”  
“Really well. I’m glad we could do this.”  
“Me too.” He runs his hand along your forearm. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?” He asks, a smirk in his voice.   
“You know I did.” You say with a laugh. He pulls you out from behind him and runs his hands down your back while pulling you against him.   
“Dinner was fantastic. The steak was cooked to perfection.”  
“Oh and desert was amazing.”   
“That fluffy chocolate mousse.” You smile and agree. “The walk was a nice touch too. Along the river, where you tackled me to the ground.”  
“Are you ever going to let that go?” He groans, “I didn’t know you were secret service!”   
“Well I did give you a black eye so I think we’re even.”  
“I’d agree with that one.” He says then kisses your forehead. “So you liked the walk down memory lane.”  
“Yea.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Ummmm.” You pretend to ponder his question and he swats your butt gently. “Oh you mean the sex.”   
“You’re hilarious.” He says and laugh. “I mean the ring.”  
“Oh yea!” You place the hand he put the ring on last night on his chest and watch as the ring sparkles in the early morning sunshine. “I almost forgot.”  
“You did not.” He laughs softly, “I love you, you nerd.”  
“I know.” You say then kiss him again. “I love you too.” You murmur against his lips.


	24. Having

This is the fifth morning in a row that you’ve puked. While Aaron was gone you hadn’t said anything but now that he was home it would be hard to keep it quiet. You feel his hand on your neck, rubbing gentle circles into the skin.   
“You okay?” He asks looking concerned.   
“I will be.” You mutter into the toilet bowl.   
“You threw up yesterday too. Something I should know?”  
“No.” His hand stills for a second then continues the soft circles.   
“You’re sure you’re not pregnant?” He asks softly.   
“I haven’t taken a test yet.” You admit.   
“Why not?”   
“I’m scared.” You’d been hopeful before and disappointed before.   
“Here.” He digs out one of the tests that you’d bought last time.   
“I don’t have to pee.”  
“Liar.” He grins down at you, “You always have to pee in the morning. Always.” Damn him. “We’ll just assume you’ve got the flu and this is just to make sure you’ve got the flu okay?” You nod and take the test from him with shaking hands. He leaves the bathroom, probably to go wake up Jack to get him ready for school, and you take a deep breath then pee on the stick. You cap it, take a few squares of toilet paper and leave it on the counter. He was the one who wanted you to take the damn test. You climb into the shower and as you’re rinsing out the shampoo you hear the door open.   
“Test is on the counter. It should be done by now.” You call sweeping your hands across your head. The shower curtain flies back and you yelp in surprise. Aaron throws his arms around you, soaking his workout clothes in the process.   
“You’re pregnant.” He laughs.   
“What.” You breathe in surprise. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes!” He shows you the test and there is it. The word you’ve been hoping to see for so long.   
Pregnant.  
Three days later you’re at the doctors office, Aaron on speakerphone.   
“You’re about 6 weeks along.” The doctor says with a smile, “Everything looks great. Both heartbeats are strong.”  
“Did you say both heartbeats?” Aaron asks from your phone.   
“I did Agent Hotchner. Congratulations. You’re having twins.”  
“We-we’re having twins?” You say in shock.   
“We’re having twins!” Hotch cries and you laugh. You hear his team cheer in the background, causing you to laugh harder.   
“Oh my god.” You laugh, “you told them?”  
“Of course I told them. They’re profilers, it wouldn’t have taken long.”  
“True. Oh my god babe, we’re going to be outnumbered.”   
“Twins.” He breathes, “Twins!”


	25. Distraction

His office is lit up by the only light in the entire BAU. You sigh and make your way up to his office. You don’t bother knocking on the door, he won’t answer anyway.   
“Aaron. It’s time to go.”  
“Not done.” He doesn’t even look up.   
“Aaron, if we don’t leave now you’ll miss Jack.”  
“I have twenty minutes.” He argues and you sigh. You had a feeling this might happen, he feels the need to squeeze out every second of work he can. Not tonight. Tonight the two of you are leaving early to spend some time with Jack before he goes to bed. You drop your things onto the couch in Aaron’s office and make your way to the chair across from his. You unbutton your shirt a couple more buttons letting your black bra show from behind the fabric of your dark shirt. You slide the chair forward and rest your chin in one hand sighing loudly. You see his eyes glance up, they stop at where your bra is showing. You look out the window, acting like you have no idea he’s starting at your chest.   
“Looks like a beautiful night out.” You say softly. From the corner of your eye you see he’s gone back to work. Damn it.   
“You’re not making this go any faster.” He says not looking up.   
Apparently you need to kick it up a notch. You get up and strut over to the window, you stare out at the city for a couple minutes then an idea hits. You move back toward his desk then sliding his chair out you drop sideways into his lap. Your chest is level with his face and he raises and eyebrow at you.   
“I’m not bothering you am I?” You ask with an innocent smile.   
“Oh no not at all.” His voice is oozing with sarcasm.   
“Okay good.” You rest your head down on his shoulder then kiss his neck.   
“Baby.”  
“Let’s go.”  
“I need to finish this.”  
“You need to go home and see Jack.” He doesn’t make any moves to leave so you kiss up to his jaw and catch his ear between your teeth. He groans softly and you know you’ve won.   
“You’re an evil woman.” He mutters and you laugh.  
“You should see me when I’m trying.” He kisses you then, his mouth firm against yours. One of his thumbs brushes against the soft skin of your chest and you sigh softly. “Now whose being evil.” He laughs and you slide off of his lap. He packs up his bag and you weave your fingers through his then lead him out of the building. He doesn’t say anything until you’re walking into the parking garage.   
“By the way, you didn’t have to try so hard. You’re always distracting to me. A beautiful, wonderful distraction.”


	26. She be but Little

“Reid, Morgan go around back.” Hotch orders, “You’re staying here.” He glances over at you.   
“What?” This is getting old. The boys all trying to protect you all the damn time. You were a capable doing your job, regardless of your size. Petite always came to mind when people first met you.   
“Stay.” He growls as the three men head into the building. They’re only in there for a few minutes when the UnSub comes slinking out of a window. Finally, you could kick ass and take names.   
“FBI freeze.” You say sneaking up behind him. He turns and you fire one shot into his leg.   
“Ahh! You bitch!”   
“I need EMT.” You say into your radio as you cuff him on the ground. “Keep up the thrashing and I’ll shoot you again.” You growl. He’s sitting on the ground glowering at you when Hotch comes sprinting around the corner gun up. He glowers at you until the EMT’s come then he pulls you away to the side of the SUV.   
“What were you thinking?” He growls.   
“I was thinking, I should go stop him before he gets away and kills another girl.”   
“I told you to stay put.”  
“Ahh!” You let out a frustrated cry, “You make me feel like I’m not good enough! Like you don’t trust me! Any of you! I know I’m new but nobody trusts me to do anything and I’m sick and tired of it! What is the deal?”  
“I just wanted to keep you safe. He was killing women who look like you.”  
“You don’t need to protect me Hotch. There are probably going to be more victims that look like me and you can’t lose your shit every time one does.”  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” He runs a hand through the back of his hair.   
“What’s going on in that head of yours?”  
“I’m trying to think of how to make it up to you.” He laughs softly.   
“Don’t worry about it Hotch. Just trust that I can do this.”  
“I’ll do my best. You’re just so-”  
“Petite. I know.”   
“Yea. There’s this Shakespeare quote that I think might fit you.”   
“What’s that?”  
“Though she be but little, she is fierce.” He’s not wrong.


	27. Kiss Already!

“Why don’t they just kiss already?” You hear Garcia complain to Morgan from around the corner. “It’s so obvious that they’re in love with each other.”  
“Just because we know that doesn’t mean they know that.”  
“But it’s so obvious!”   
“Garcia let them figure it out.”  
“Who?” Rossi asks startling you, he must have come in the other door.   
“Hotch and Newbie.” You bite back a groan, you hate when he calls you that. “Garcia thinks they need to get it on.”   
“I did not say that!” She cries and you feel a warm body step up behind you. Vanilla, gunpowder and coffee. Hotch.   
“What are you doing?” He whispers into your ear causing butterflies to flit around in your stomach.   
“Spying.”  
“On?”  
“I’m just saying.” Garcia continues and you hold up a finger. “It’s clear that the two of them have feelings for one another but neither of them will make the first move.”  
“Rossi, Morgan and Garcia.” You whisper.   
“How do you know neither of them have made a move?” Rossi asks  
“Anything interesting?” Hotch whispers.   
“Oh yea.” You feel his chest brush up your shoulders as he steps closer.   
“I think she would have told me.” Garcia scoffs.   
“Not necessarily.” Rossi counters.   
“Rossi, what do you know that we don’t?” Morgan asks sounding suspicious.   
“Nothing. I just think that if Hotch wants to make a move he’ll make it.” You feel Hotch tense behind you.  
“And why can’t Newbie?” Derek challenges.   
“She’s too shy.” He’s not wrong. Your cheeks are warm with embarrassment and you can’t bring yourself to look at Hotch.   
“They’re talking about us?” He mutters to you and you nod. “Hmm. What started this conversation?”  
“Garcia.”   
“Will you look at me?” You close your eyes for a second and take a deep breath, then turn to face him. Your eyes pop open and you’re surprised by the tender look on his face. “I’m going to kiss you.” He whispers. He presses his lips gently to yours, it’s like he doesn’t want to break you. You pull his body closer to yours and groan softly before the dam breaks and he mashes his mouth against yours desperately. Your head bumps against the wall as Hotch pins you between him and it.   
“Finally!” Garcia cries and Hotch pulls away. He grins down at you and you laugh softly.   
“Atta boy Aaron.” Rossi mutters as he walks past followed by Morgan whose dragging a grinning Garcia behind him.   
“What are you doing for dinner?” Hotch asks.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Dinner at my place. With Jack?”  
“I’d love to.”


	28. Rumor

He was pacing. It’s never good when Hotch paces. He’d called you in here a half hour ago and hadn’t said a word. He just went back and forth in front of you.   
“Hotch? You’re kind of freaking me out here.” He continues to pace for a few minutes then stops and looks down at you.   
“It’s just- I heard something. A rumor. I need to know if it’s true. I just- I don’t- I don’t know how to ask if it’s true. You know-uh without insulting you.” He’s freaking you out. He starts pacing again and you watch in alarm as he goes back and forth. What in the world could he be talking about? A rumor that might offend you? The only rumor that you’d heard was that you were in love with Hotch. Not exactly rumor or completely untrue.   
“Hotch.” He continues pacing. “Hotch.” You say against attempting to get his attention. “Hotch!” You bark.   
“What?” He stops and looks over at you.   
“Just tell me the rumor already. You’re freaking me out.”  
“You won’t get mad?”  
“No.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Hotch I’ll never know for sure until you tell me what this rumor is.”  
“Thatyoureinlovewithme.”  
“Pardon?” You ask. He takes a deep breath.   
“I heard a rumor that you were in love with me.”  
“Oh.” Okay, so other than being totally embarrassing this wasn’t so bad.   
“I know. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I don’t want to have a rumor going around. Especially one that can be squashed quickly.”  
“I’ve had worse.” You shrug.   
“But this could look bad for you. People talk.” He turns away, “Just because I have feelings for you and Rossi can’t keep his mouth shut shouldn’t mean you have to suffer.” He mutters. “So how do you-”  
“Shut up.”  
“What?”  
“Just shut up Hotch.” You stand and press your mouth to his. His hands go to your hips as you wrap yours around his neck.   
“So not a rumor.”  
“Not a rumor.”


	29. Come Here

You glance over at the office and meet his gaze.

It’s like he knows what you’re thinking. Like he can tell all you want to do is curl up in his arms and sleep for days. With all the time the two of you spend together it’s a small miracle that none of the team has called either of you out on your relationship. You try to keep it professional at work but sometimes it’s hard.

Especially after a tough case like this, he shakes hands with the police Chief then heads out into the bullpen where you’re all waiting.

“Let’s go.” Is all he says and the six of you head out the doors to the waiting SUV’s.

The car ride is quiet, each of your team members are lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the case and if you’d actually won this one in the end. You sit down in one of the chairs and Aaron sits on the other side of the jet as Morgan slides into the seat next to yours. Morgan pulls on headphones and crashes before the plane even takes off. You lean against the window and close your eyes. Your phone buzzes and ‘Hotch’ pops up on the screen. **My shoulder is more comfortable than a window.**

You smile softly and text back. **Yes but then I’d have to climb over Morgan and you know how crabby he gets when he’s woken up.** You hit send then close your eyes again.

 **I don’t care. Bring your pretty little butt over here.** You grin down at your phone then look over at Aaron you gives you a smirk then waves you over. You gently slide past Morgan, surprisingly not waking him. You drop down into the seat next to Aaron and he pulls you flush against him.

“I don’t know if this is appropriate.” You whisper.

“Honestly I don’t care.” He whispers back before pressing his lips to your temple. Hell, if Aaron doesn’t care then you don’t either. You curl into him, he’s right. He is more comfortable than a window.


	30. Truth

“Aaron?” He’s been so jumpy lately, you made it a point not to ask about his work but you were getting worried.   
“Yea?”  
“Are you okay?” You ask softly, “You’ve been so jumpy lately.”   
“Yea yea I’m fine.” He gives you one of those sweet smiles that melt your heart. “I love that you noticed though.”  
“Of course I noticed. I love you, I know you.” He weaves his fingers through yours and you lean against him. He angles his body away from you and you look up at him puzzled. “Okay. What is going on with you?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Would you just tell me the truth?”  
“Nothing is wrong.”  
“Aaron!” You cry exasperated.   
“I swear sweetheart nothing is wrong. How could it be? You’re here, Jack is here. I’m home safe.”  
“You’re up to something.” You eye him suspiciously and he laughs softly then heads to his office. Your little workaholic. Even when he has a week vacation he’s working.   
“Are you at least packed?” You ask following him to the doorway and leaning against it.   
“Yep.”  
“Are you anxious about leaving the team for a week?”  
“Maybe a little.” Finally some honesty, but there’s still something there. Something that he’s hiding.   
“What else is wrong?”   
“I wanted to do this on our trip.” He sighs heavily reaching into his pocket. “I got you something.” Your mouth drops open as he goes down onto one knee. He pulls a small black box out of his pocket and pops it open. Resting inside is a diamond. It has several small diamonds around a larger one and down the sides of the band. “You are the light of my life. When I wake up next to you in the morning, when I hold you in my arms and when I kiss you I know that you’ve been brought into my life because I needed you. I love you with every part of my soul. Marry me?”  
“Hell yes.”


	31. Home

You’re exhausted but you’re not going to sleep. Not until he’s home. It’s been four weeks since you’d seen him and it was too long. The lights slide across the wall as he turns into the driveway. Thank god he’s home. Thank god he’s safe. He’s quiet when he comes into the house, not realizing that you’re awake.   
“Aaron.” You say softly as he makes his way to the kitchen.   
“You’re awake.”   
“Yea. I wanted to make sure you got home in one piece.”  
“You were worried?”  
“Always. Every time you strap on that vest I worry.” You move into his arms and press your cheek to his chest. You breathe him in, he always smells the same, like vanilla, coffee and gunpowder. It doesn’t seem like it would be a comforting but to you it’s home.   
“I’m home safe and sound.” He mutters stroking your hair, you’re so glad that he’s here. Holding you tightly to him he presses his lips to the top of your head.   
“How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Tired? Want a shower?” He chuckles softly.   
“I am hungry and tired and I want a shower.”   
“Okay, you climb in the shower. I’ll make you something to eat. I have leftover chicken that would make a good sandwich.”   
“You don’t mind?”  
“Not at all. We’ll talk after your shower then go to bed.”  
“You don’t have to wait up.”  
“I’ve missed you. I don’t want to go to bed without you for another night.”   
“Okay.” He kisses you softly then heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. You make his sandwich then pour yourself a glass of wine. The two of you talk softly about the week, you fill him in on Jack and how he’s been. When he finishes his sandwich you pass him your glass for him to finish off then put everything in the sink. He wraps his large hand around yours and leads you to the bedroom.   
“Bedtime.” You sigh softly causing Aaron the laugh.   
“Bedtime.” He agrees. You join him on the bed and he wraps an arm tightly around you. You bury your face in his chest and fall into a content sleep.


	32. Cheating

“Alright that’s it.” Aaron says dropping his fork and knife onto the table and looking over at you. You look at him in surprise.   
“What’s wrong Aaron?”  
“What are you hiding from me?” Oh shit. He knows. How does he know?  
“What?” You ask with a small laugh, “I’m not hiding anything.”  
“Yes you are.” He levels you with glare and you know he’s not buying it. “You’ve been sneaking around. Where were you last night when I got home? You’re never out that late.”   
“I told you Aaron. I ran out of gas.”  
“You never run out of gas. You get paranoid when it hits a quarter left.” He gives you a pointed look then sighs. “What other excuses do you have for me?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Are you seeing someone behind my back?”   
“What? No! Of course not Aaron!”  
“I know I’m gone a lot but I never thought you’d betray me like this.”  
“Oh my god Aaron! I’m not cheating on you!”  
“Then where were you last night?”  
“I told you, I ran out of gas!”   
“You. Don’t. Do. That.” He growls. Damn him. Damn him for knowing you so damn well. You were just trying to get him a birthday present that would get him out of the country so he couldn’t work. Somewhere the three of you could relax and you needed his team to help you out. Could he just chill the hell out?   
“Aaron, I love you. I’m not going to cheat on you.”  
“Then what’s going on?” He looks like you’ve kicked a wounded puppy.   
“Damn it Aaron!” You cry getting up from the table. You go to the bedroom and pull his birthday present out from under your bed. You stalk back into the dining room and drop the box on the table. “This. This is what I was doing. Go ahead. Open it.” You cross your arms over your chest and he unwraps the present. He finds the paper inside. It’s a week long vacation to Jamaica, for him, you and Jack. You’d been at Rossi’s ironing out the issue of time off for Aaron. Derek got you a sweet deal with a friend of his and Garcia had been keeping info away from him. You couldn’t have done this alone.   
“So where were you last night?”  
“At Rossi’s. I was making sure that he had gotten all of the time off you need.”   
“I’m sorry.” He looks up at you clearly ashamed.   
“Yea, you should be.” He stands and pulls you to him.   
“How can I repay you?”  
“I have plenty of ideas. Starting with a nice long massage.”


	33. Rainstorm

The two of you sprint through rain and duck up onto your front porch. Hotch shakes out his hair spraying you with water.   
“Hey!” You yelp shielding your face from the water.   
“Sorry.” He laughs glancing back over his shoulder at the downpour.   
“You wanna just stay here tonight?” You shoot him a grin.   
“Sounds good to me.” He says as you unlock the front door. “You should really consider a security system.”   
“I know. I just haven’t gotten to it yet.”  
“I can give you the name of my guy.” He says following you into the small house. You start peeling off clothing and he looks at you in surprise. “Uh. Miller what are you doing?”  
“I wanna get this in the wash, these are nice hardwoods I don’t want them to get warped.” He stands there dripping onto your floor as you slip your pants off. “Come on Hotch, quit dripping on my floor.” He starts to peel off his wet clothes as you yank your shirt off over your head. You gather up your discarded clothes and lead him to your laundry room. You’re more than a little thankful that you wore a cute bra and underwear today. You hear him moving behind you, as you throw your pile of wet clothes into the washing machine.   
“Do you mind?”  
“Not at all.” You shiver slightly, “We need blankets.” You turn toward him and are surprised at how fit he is. You shouldn’t be. His scars show against his tanned skin and you have to resist the urge to touch them. “I’ll go see if I have any of my brothers clothes here for you.”  
“Sounds good.” You move away into the spare room where you rifle through the drawer. You don’t find anything but when you go back out to the living room Hotch isn’t there.   
“Hotch?” You walk into your room and find Hotch sitting in your bed. His boxers piled on the floor. “Uh, Hotch. Why are you sitting naked in my bed?”  
“I was cold and didn’t want to get your bed wet.”   
“How thoughtful.” You laugh softly crawling onto the bed, one hand and leg on either side of him. He looks up at you then yanks your body to his. You press your lips to his and he groans softly you feel his hand across your back unhooking your bra in the process. You run your fingers through his hair and he brushes his thumbs across your nipples. You yank your underwear off as he pulls down the blanket. He guides you down onto him and you move together.   
It doesn’t take long, the wave washes over you as you moan his name. Your head dropping to his shoulder. You hear him sigh your name.   
“Mm?”  
“Warmed up?” He asks and you laugh then roll off of him. After cleaning up in the bathroom you curl back up next to Hotch in your bed and fall into a content sleep.


	34. Where You Crying

You wipe the evidence from your face and hurry out into the bullpen. You don’t want anyone to know how incredibly stressed out you are. You thought you were prepared for this job but you weren’t. Not as prepared as you’d hoped.   
It’s a stressful job. Any job in the FBI is but since you’d been able to handle sex crimes you’d assumed that the BAU wouldn’t be much different. You were wrong. Getting in the heads of these serial killers was stressful as hell.   
You’re passing Hotch’s office when a hand snakes out and catches your arm stopping you in your tracks.   
“Woah!” You exclaim in surprise as Hotch pulls you into his office.   
“Sorry. I said your name twice.”  
“You did?”   
“Yea,” He studies you then, “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.”  
“Your eyes are red, have you been crying?”  
“What no! I have allergies.” You can tell he’s not buying it. “It’s nothing Hotch. I’m just stressed.”  
“The BAU is a big difference from everything else the FBI does. It’s a big change you’re doing fine.”  
“Thanks.” You give his hand a soft squeeze, “I just wish I could sleep without having the nightmares.” You admit as the tears fill your eyes for the second time today.   
“I get them too.” He admits gently moving closer to you. He pulls you to him with a gentle hand on the back of your neck. You rest your head on his shoulder and take a deep breath. “It’s gonna be okay.” He says softly, “Ready to go?”  
“Yea thanks Hotch.” The two of you head to the airfield and after going over the case one last time Hotch whispers to you.  
“Now would be a good time to get some sleep.” He slides you closer to him and you put your head on his shoulder then fall into a deep sleep.   
You don’t dream for once, when you wake up Hotch has wrapped his arm around you and you’ve got one hand on his leg.  
“You okay kid?” Rossi whispers to make sure that he doesn’t wake the rest of the team.  
“Yea. I’m just stressed.”   
“I know how that goes. Let me know if you need anything okay?”  
“Thanks Dave. I think I’ll be okay, it’s just such a different world.”  
“It is. You’re doing just fine.” He gives you a soft smile as he leans back into his seat. “Anyway, I think Aaron has your back.”


	35. Twin!

“Hey beautiful.” A deep voice says from behind you. What the hell is a deep voice doing in your single sister’s apartment? You don’t move, searching for a weapon to defend yourself with. The kitchen is behind you, he’s blocking that one, maybe the lamp? You move swiftly away from him as his footsteps get closer. “Sweetheart?” Nope. Nope. Not today. Not gonna happen. You go for the lamp only to have him catch you around the waist.   
“Let go!” You shriek throwing an elbow into his gut, with a grunt he does and you roll away from him spinning on your toes to face him. The first thing you see is the gun. It’s strapped to his torso just under his armpit and though he hasn’t made a move to use it you’re still terrified.   
“Hey, hey it’s me. What’s going on? Are you mad at me?” His hands have raised to his shoulders in a surrender motion.   
“Who the fuck are you?” You snap not dropping your guard.  
“Wait what?” He says, furrowing his dark brows.   
“Maybe you’re in the wrong apartment?” You offer.   
“Very funny Amelia.” Ooooh.  
“I’m not Amelia I’m Amanda.” He laughs softly.   
“Oh I see. Is this some kind of role play? It’s nice to meet you Amanda.”   
“No seriously. I’m Amanda. Amelia is-” The door swings open for the second time and your sister comes breezing in. “My sister.” You finish as the man who you’re assuming is her boyfriend looks between the two of you.   
“Oh Aaron hi. I see you’ve met Amanda.”  
“Yea. Apparently you’ve been keeping secrets.” You say dryly.   
“What do you mean?” Amelia asks looking confused.   
“You didn’t exactly mention you were dating someone.”   
“I didn’t?”   
“Not so much.”   
“That’s not the only thing you didn’t mention.” Aaron says with a smile and a shake of his head.   
“What didn’t I tell you?”  
“That you had an identical twin.”


	36. Can't Help Myself

“Officer Downs, we’re not here to take over the investigation.” You explain for the thousandth time, “We’re here to assist.”  
“Well it sure feels like a takeover.” He sneers down at you.   
“I’m sorry you feel that way.” You say calmly, God this guy is the worst. He stoops down and gets in your face.   
“You FBI agents don’t give a shit what we have to deal with. You just come in and take the glory for yourselves so why don’t you just get the hell out of here?”  
“Hey Q?” Hotch calls from the conference room the team has taken over.   
“What’s up?” You ask once you get into the room.   
“That guy giving you a hard time?”  
“Nothing I can’t handle.” He nods as his phone starts to ring. This has been happening more and more often lately. He’s been stepping in and checking up on you more often. You’re not sure what you did to loose his confidence but it’s got to stop. JJ and Reid have a solid lead on the UnSub. You and Hotch inform the police chief, who follows you with SWAT and a few officers. You get to the apartment complex and move in. Unsurprisingly Hotch is in front of you as you move into building and up the stairs, once you’re on the UnSub’s floor you follow him quietly to the door then post up on the left side.   
“FBI open the door!” There’s a clatter from the other side of the door and SWAT takes it down. Hotch barrels in with you close on his heels, he clears right and you clear left. You see the UnSub heading to the roof.   
“He’s going up Hotch!” You yell as you follow the UnSub up the fire escape. He’s fast but they don’t call you Quick, or Q for short, for nothing. You tackle him halfway across the rooftop then get the cuffs on him before Hotch has even caught up.   
“You okay Q?”  
“Yea.” You hand off the UnSub to one of the officers then brush the dirt off of your pant leg. You glance up at Hotch and see the small crinkle in his brow. His worry lines. “What’s going on with you?” You ask attempting to sound as nonchalant as possible.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Lately it’s like you don’t trust me anymore.”  
“I trust you.”  
“Then what is it? You’re always checking up on me. Always hovering. You don’t pair me up with anyone but you. I’m trying to understand but I don’t.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t lie to me Hotch. Come on! I deserve to know if I did something wrong!”  
“You didn’t. I can’t help myself. Ever since you were shot I’ve been blaming myself for not protecting you. I should have been there.” He shoves his hands into his pockets, a self conscious action you’ve never seen him do, “I can’t see you get hurt again.”  
“Hotch that wasn’t your fault. None of us knew he was going to react like that, go down in a firefight.”  
“I should have.”  
“You’re only human Hotch. You can’t be expected to know everything.” He sighs softly and you take one of his arms in your hands. “I’m fine. He caught me in the arm, my nephew thinks it’s super cool, it’s fine.”  
“I can’t loose you.” You look up at him in confusion until suddenly his mouth descends on yours and you know exactly what he means. He can’t help wanting to keep you safe if how passionately he’s kissing you is an indicator. His tongue slips between your lips and you groan softly. He pulls away suddenly. “Sorry I lost control there. I seem to loose my head when you’re around.”   
“No need to be sorry. Let’s just get home and continue that in less public place.” You say with a grin before heading down the fire escape. His weird behavior was kinda nice, now that you knew what it was about.


	37. More Than

“Ahh!” You cry in frustration. You just want to go out and look nice and nothing is fitting right. You stand in your closet for a moment just staring at your clothes. Clothes that, apparently, don’t fit anymore. Everything is too tight, your pants don’t zip, you just wanted to look beautiful, for Aaron, and how can you now?  
You start tearing clothes off of hangers and throwing them out into your bedroom. Fuck this pencil skirt! Fuck this pair of jeans! Fuck this top and this one! You didn’t realize you had hot tears running down your face until one falls and hits the top of your chest.   
That seems to be what the dam needed to break. You drop to the floor and sob, your body shaking with each one as you mourn the loss of your slender body. How could you let yourself get to this point? Where nothing fit. You continue to beat yourself up with negative thoughts, you’re so lost in them you don’t hear Aaron come home.   
“Baby?” He asks softly from the doorway, “What’s wrong what happened?” You frantically try to cover up the body he’s seen a million times over.   
“I’m-I’m not going tonight.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“I’m too fat! None of my fucking clothes will fit!”   
“Baby an extra fifteen pounds doesn’t make you fat.” Aaron chides sliding to the floor next to you.  
“It was enough for you to notice.”  
“Your boobs got bigger. Of course I noticed.” You can’t help but laugh at that as he pulls your body to his. He trails his hand down then back up your spine. “I didn’t fall in love with what you look like, I fell in love with you. Your kind heart, your laugh, your willingness to care for Jack, the way your voice gets husky when we have phone sex, the way you comfort me when I wake up from those nightmares. Those are the reasons I fell in love with you. Not the body that’s going to change.”   
“I just want to be beautiful for you.”  
“Believe me. You already are. But if you want to change, get back into these clothes you’ve torn out of our closet, then I’ll be there to help in any way I can.”  
“You’re too good to me.” You whisper.   
“Well someday I’m going to be an old man who probably gains more than a few pounds so I’m hoping that you’ll feel too guilty to leave me since you’ll still be so damn sexy.” You laugh with him then kiss his cheek.   
“Thank you Aaron.”  
“Now can I show you what I got you?”   
“You got me something?” He nods and pulls a long bag off of the bed. Peeling the bag off he reals a long black dress. It has a fuller skirt and a low cut front that will show off enough skin to be sexy but not too much to be uncomfortable. “Oh Aaron it’s beautiful. What if it doesn’t fit.”  
“It will.” He sounds so confident that you can’t help but laugh again. “Go try it on.” You sigh softly then do as he asks, and he’s right. It fits perfectly and you know he’s right about everything he said too. A few extra pounds isn’t the end of the world, and you have Aaron to remind you when you forget.


	38. When You Cared

You remember what it’s like. Giving a fuck. But it’s been a while, lately you’ve just been numb. Ever since your sister died, caught in the crosshairs of a stalker you couldn’t protect her from even though you’d tried. You’d almost been killed in the process, but it didn’t seem to matter. The four gunshot wounds didn’t seem to matter. You’d failed.   
So here you were. Day 23. Sitting on your couch, wrapped up in a blanket your sister’s favorite hoodie on with the hood up. Your tv is on but you’re not paying attention. There’s a knock on your front door, you drag yourself off of the couch, grab your wallet and drag open the door.  
“11.50?” You ask not looking up.   
“I already paid for it.” Your tired eyes meet Hotch’s as you stare up at him in surprise. “You haven’t been answering your phone, I was worried about you. We all are.”   
“I’m fine Hotch.” You don’t even sound fine to yourself.   
“No you’re not. When was the last time you went outside?”   
“I don’t know. The funeral maybe.”  
“You can’t keep punishing yourself like this.”  
“It’s my fault Hotch.”  
“No. It’s not. He’s the one that pulled the trigger. You’re lucky you made it, your sister wouldn’t want this.” On a level you know he’s right but just for a moment you’re pissed. He didn’t know your sister. How the hell does he know what she would have wanted?  
“You know what. Fuck you Aaron.” You snarl. “Fuck you. You killed the man that hunted your family. The fucking asshole who murdered mine committed suicide! He was a coward! He stole my best friend, ripped away a part of me. Tore my family into pieces and he just fucking killed himself like a coward!” You’re yelling as tears pour down your face and you find that you don’t give a shit. He doesn’t even seem surprised, just lets you scream at him, then when you’ve finished your rant he pulls you to him. You don’t know how long you sob into his chest, long enough for your tears to run dry. Long enough for you to feel horrible and ashamed about your outburst.   
“Hotch, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I understand what you’re going through and sometimes you just need to get angry at someone. But you also need to start to forgive yourself. You’re gonna be okay.” He says gently. “Now what kind of takeout did we get?”  
“We?”  
“You don’t think I’m going to miss out on Mama Lee’s do you?” You smile your first real smile in weeks as Hotch pulls out the first container of food. You know he’s right. You’re gonna be okay.


	39. Home Wrecker

“Luther!” You shriek as he throws a cup into the wall. “I don’t want to go it’s my job!”   
“Fuck you! You just want to go be with your precious Hotch! I know you love him.” God this is getting so old. He always accuses you of being in love with Hotch. Lately he’s been more on the nose than you care to admit, Hotch is smart, brave, loyal and kind. Luther has been crabby and jealous and you’re getting really sick of the dramatics.   
“What are you talking about?” You cry as he slams the door to the bathroom. “I’m not in love with Hotch!” Okay maybe you’re a tiny bit in love with him.   
There’s a knock on the door and you know that your ride is here. “I’m leaving. We’ll finish this conversation when I get home.” You pull the door open while slinging your go bag over your shoulder. You try to block the view of the broken glass but one look up at Hotch and you know he’s seen it.   
“Hey. Everything okay?”   
“Yea.”   
“Babe?” Oh shit, Luther has decided to come out of the bathroom. “Don’t leave without saying goodbye.” He stops when he sees Hotch. “The fuck!”  
“Luther calm down.” You say blocking him from Hotch.   
“I see. You don’t want me to hurt your lover.” He roars.   
“No! I’m trying to keep you out of jail you idiot.” You growl back, that’s when he twists just right and throws you to the ground. You slice your hand on the glass and curse softly. There’s a thump from above you and glancing up you see that Hotch has pinned Luther against the wall.   
“Let me go! Let me fucking go!” Luther is screaming and you’re surprised.   
“Are you okay?” Hotch asks looking down at you.   
“I’m fine.” You cover the blood hoping that Hotch doesn’t see.   
“If he’s going to treat you like shit I’m going to kick his ass.” You’re pretty sure Hotch isn’t bluffing.   
“He’s just jealous and needy and I’m done.”  
“Has he ever hit you?”  
“No. This is the most aggressive he’s ever been.”   
“You can’t leave me!” Luther cries struggling to get away from Hotch.   
“I can. And I’m done.”   
“Calm down!” Hotch growls. “Don’t make me arrest you.”  
“Arrest me for what home wrecker?”  
“What?” Hotch looks down at you confused.   
“He thinks I’m in love with you.” You explain grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the cut on your hand. “Luther you did this to yourself. Hotch I think I need stitches.” You walk out of the apartment and Hotch follows you with a gentle hand on your back. The door slams and you hear Luther throw something else that shatters.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hotch asks quietly as the two of you head down to the SUV.   
“I’m fine. Relieved to be honest. I’m pretty sure he cheated on me and was feeling guilty.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. We weren’t going anywhere anyway.”  
“Let me see the hand.” You show him and he nods, “You’re probably going to need stitches.” Oh shit. You don’t do well with needles.   
Hotch brings you to the ER and they agree to bump you up the list since you’re FBI. The nurse calls your name and you stand and start to head in only to notice that Hotch hasn’t followed you.   
“Hotch, you’re coming with me right?”  
“I didn’t think you’d want me to.”  
“Please.” You murmur, you don’t want him to know how freaked you are but you’re pretty sure he can tell. Once the nurse leaves you alone in the room he takes your free hand in his.   
“What’s got you so freaked out?”  
“I hate needles.” Your heart is starting to race and your breathing is getting shallow.   
“Hey take a deep breath. Breathe.” He says wrapping his other hand around the back of your neck and pulling you to him. You’re sitting up on the examiners table and he’s between your legs muttering reminders to breathe as you shake. The doctor comes in and Hotch explains the situation to him, you feel a prick then your whole hand goes numb. You go to pull away but Hotch holds you tightly.   
“No no. Just stay where you are. You’re almost done.” Hotch says softly, he has such a calming effect on you right now. “You’re almost done.” You bury your face in his shoulder.  
“Thank you Hotch.”  
“For what?”  
“This. Being there today to back me up with Luther. For offering to kick his ass. I owe you.”  
“I’ll always have your back.” He kisses your temple and you smile. So maybe Luther was right about your feelings for Hotch but he wasn’t right about him being a home wrecker. What Hotch was was home.


	40. The Way You Flirt

You’ve tried EVERYTHING you could think of, you know besides flat out telling him you were in love with him. You’d brought him coffee just the way he liked it in the morning. You would always sit by him on the jet, had a standing shotgun in his car and a monthly dinner with him and Jack. You helped with his extra paperwork and you were the one he called when he had the nightmares. Apparently you had to up the ante.   
Monday 9am:   
You wore a skirt that was a little tighter than normal, a little shorter too. You didn’t want it to be too obvious that you were trying to get his attention but you totally were.   
“Morning Hotch.” You say passing him his coffee, making sure you brush your fingers against his. “New tie?”  
“Thanks. Yea it’s from Jack for Father’s Day.”  
“I like it. It brings out the green in your eyes.” You press your hand down on it to smooth it out. You stare up at him then give him a slow smile as the elevator dings. You enter in front of him making sure to sway your hips a bit more than necessary. You hear him follow you then he pushes the button.   
“Ugh! Something in my shoe keeps stabbing me.” You say with a laugh, you grasp his arm with one hand and pull your shoe off. Emptying it out you slide it back on then let go of him. “Sorry. Moving elevator. Heels. You know my track record.” He chuckles.   
“Yea it’s not great is it?” He agrees, you’re kind of known for nearly dying no matter what kind of shoes you’re wearing. You lead him out again then swaying your hips, you can practically feel his eyes on you. You’re wearing your favorite bra and just knowing you’ve got it on has given you more confidence.   
Monday noon:  
“Here’s the file you wanted on the Huss case.” You say walking into his office. You circle around to the back of his desk and lean over him to put the file in his little pile of files. “Can I take any of these?”  
“Yea, those three.” He gestures to the other pile and you reach for it. Brushing against him you grab the files, you linger a bit longer than necessary. One hand resting on his shoulder. You slide your hand along the top of his back.  
“Need anything else?” You ask with a flirty smile, look up at him through your lashes.   
“Not right now.” He says you nod and leave his office. Walking past his window you glance into his office and see a small smile on his face.   
Monday 6pm  
“Hey Hotch I’m gonna go home.” You say peeking your head back into his office. But to your surprise he’s not there. “Hotch?” It’s rare that he leaves before you. You turn to leave and find that Hotch has come up behind you.   
“You going home?” He asks, hands in his pockets.   
“Yea is that okay?”  
“Yea. I’m a little surprised at you.”  
“Why?” He’s backed you into his office without you really noticing.   
“You’ve been dropping hints all day.” He mutters, leaning down toward you. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”   
“Noticed?” You stammer, he’s closed the door to his office and the blinds are down too.   
“You’ve been rather touchy today. I wasn’t sure you returned my feelings, since you’re so nice to everyone. But it was like you always went a step above and beyond for me and for Jack.” Your heart is pounding, being a little more aggressive actually worked. “I didn’t want to scare you away, or be reading you wrong.” His voice is soft and you can’t stop staring at him. You haven’t said anything since he closed the door. “Tell me now if this isn’t what you want.”   
“Hotch-” He runs his hand down your arm and pulls you gently toward him. He kisses you softly, his lips are gentle like he’s afraid of breaking you and you can’t believe this is happening.   
“Dinner?” He asks softly.   
“Yes.”


	41. May I Have This Dance?

You never minded undercover work, coming into town a few days before the team, slyly gathering what Intel you could and passing it along to Hotch before moving to the next job.   
This job had been different. You’d been here for almost a month already and had just gotten word that it was probably going to be another week. Since the UnSub hadn’t struck in two weeks JJ had decided that a case with kids missing needed the Team’s immediate attention. You had agreed wholeheartedly and agreed to stay and gather more information. What you weren’t expecting was the knock on your apartment door. You pull your gun then head over to the door and peek through the peephole. You’re surprised to see Hotch standing there. You tuck your gun and pull open the door, Mrs. Krol is peeking out her peephole, god she’s nosey.   
“Aaron!” You exclaim pulling him into the apartment then shut the door. “Not to be rude but what are you doing here?”  
“There’s been a threat against you.”  
“What?!”   
“You showed up on the UnSub’s website.”  
“Well shit. I mean I knew I was his type but didn’t see the photos.”  
“Garcia said they showed up last night.”   
“So what’s the plan.”  
“I’m taking you home.”  
“No. We can get this guy Hotch. He’s a hunter. Mid thirties, white. Athletic build and has to be attractive and a smooth talker because he’s been able to get his last three victims away from their friends.”  
“Okay fine. But where you go I go.”  
“Then we’re going out tonight. Separately. Otherwise he’s not going to approach me and we need him to approach me.”   
“Fine.” He sighs and you get ready to go out.   
You slip on your favorite black dress. It falls mid thigh and hugs your curves perfectly. You pull on your red heels and grab your little red clutch then twist your hair up so its off your neck. You head out into the living room. “Ready?”  
“What?” Hotch stares at you for a second, with a dazed look on his face.   
“Are you ready to go?”   
“Is this okay?”  
“Loose the tie and unbutton it.”   
“Do you have your gun?” He asks and you roll your eyes at him.   
“Come on Hotch, I’m not a rookie.” You slide your skirt up a bit more and show him the small gun strapped there.   
“Alright. Let’s go.”  
“Separately.” He nods and you head out. He follows five minutes later, tracking you on his phone. You meet up with some friends and spend most of the night talking and laughing. Managing to make your one drink last for a couple hours.   
“Girl that guy has been checking you out all night.” You look and she’s motioning, not to a stranger like you were expecting, but to Hotch. “Go ask him to dance.”  
“What no.” You laugh, “this is girls night!” You shoot him a text to be more discrete because he’s been busted by one of your friends. You turn away from him and get back to chatting. A few minutes later you feel someone come up behind you.   
“Excuse me.” Hotch? What the hell is he doing? You turn toward him. “May I have this dance?” He holds out a hand and you take it.   
“What are you doing?” You whisper once he leads you out onto the floor.   
“You look stunning. I couldn’t stop staring at you.”  
“This isn’t good for being bait.” You mutter wrapping your arms around his neck, his hair is soft under your fingers. Hotch has a hand resting just above your ass. You’re pressed against him and he spins you causing you to laugh in surprise. He grins down at you as the two of you continue to move to the music. Then he does something else that surprises you and presses his lips to yours.   
You respond to his kiss instantly. Wrapping your arms around his neck you get as close to him as you can. You feel his hand on your ass with a small groan you open your mouth to his. His tongue brushes against yours and you hear a whoop that sounds suspiciously like Morgan. Hotch pulls away.   
“Shit.” He mutters. “I didn’t know they were coming.”  
“So what do we do?” You ask hardly daring to breathe.   
“Whatever we want.” He kisses your forehead, “And I want to take you out. For a proper date when this case is over.”  
“One stipulation. We go dancing.”


	42. Don't You Dare Die on Me

You’d shoved him out of the way of the knife without even thinking. It would have killed him, it was at just the right placement to pierce his heart. You wouldn’t be killed at least you didn’t think you would be. You honestly were willing to take that chance.   
You didn’t expect the knife to hurt so much, or to go so deep. It was moving pretty fast when it burst from the boobytrap it was hidden in.   
“No!” Hotch screams from the floor. You’ve never heard him sound like that before. You’re standing where the knife hit you, you’re staring down at it like you can’t believe it’s in your shoulder. “Don’t move! Don’t touch it!” He’s on his feet, and you start to sway on your feet the blood starts to trail down your body. Hotch is there when you fall, his arms are wrapped tightly around your waist. “Talk to me.”  
“I have a knife on me.” You say sounding surprised.   
“I know. I know. Let’s get you out of here.” That’s when your legs give you. Thank god Hotch was holding onto you or you would have crashed to the floor.   
“Hotch.” You’re loosing blood too fast, you can tell by how you feel.   
“Come here.” He scoops you up and hurries out of the tunnel the way you came, calling for help on his radio the whole way. You reach out a hand and foggily trace his jaw.   
“Why aren’t we dating?” You hear yourself ask. Why did you do that?  
“What?”  
“I like you and I think you like me.”  
“I do. But I’m your boss.”  
“So?”  
“So it would be frowned upon.”  
“Nah. I’m sorry I got hurt. I couldn’t get out of the way fast enough.”  
“You saved my life.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up if I don’t make it.”  
“You’re gonna make it.”  
“If I don’t I chose this.”  
“I love you.” He mutters. “I love you.”! He says clearly.   
“I love you too Aaron.” You mutter as the world fades to black. The last thing you hear is his scared command.   
“Don’t you dare die on me.”


	43. Mr. Scratch Visits

The crash from downstairs causes both you and Aaron to bolt up in bed.   
“You heard that right?” You whisper your eyes wide in the darkness of the room.   
“I did.” He moves to the side of the bed where his secondary gun safe is. You’re thankful that Jack isn’t home, one less person to worry about. You hear the lock click open and the metal against metal as Aaron pulls the gun out. “Come on. Stay behind me.” You grasp the bottom edge of the back of his shirt and follow him out of your room. The two of you move quietly through your home, knowing exactly where to step to avoid the creaking floorboards.   
“Oh Agent Hotchner! You brought me a toy.” A high pitched male voice says then he laughs, the sound causes your blood to run cold.   
“Baby go! Run. Call Dave. Tell him it’s Scratch.” You go to do as he says when a long hand reaches out and grabs your arm.   
“Ah. Ah. Ah.” He chides, “Sorry pet. I have a little present for you.”  
“Don’t breathe!” Aaron cries as a puff of air hits your face. You hold your breath until your lungs are screaming for oxygen and this, Scratch person, grins down at you. You can’t hold it any longer you suck in a tiny bit of air and nothing happens. Scratch is watching your face intently. Waiting for a reaction to whatever he’s sprayed in your face. You take the opportunity to punch him so he lets go of your arm, you kick his hip causing him to stumble away but you’ve used up what little oxygen you have. You breathe in a sharp breath of air and there’s a gunshot from behind you. The world gets foggy, you turn to get Aaron but he’s lying on the floor. Blood oozing from a gunshot wound.  
“No!” You scream, “No! Aaron!” A dark mass reaches for you, pulling you away from Aaron and out of the house. You scream loudly and try to fight off whomever has you but they just drag you outside.   
“Stop! Aaron! Help! Someone help! Aaron!” You’re screaming. The unknown figure pins you to the ground.   
“-shhhh.” You hear it murmur in your ear. There are flashing lights. “Baby.”  
“Aaron?” Your heart is pounding, someone puts an oxygen mask over your face. “No! Stop!”  
“Baby it’s okay. It’s going to help clear the poison faster. Shhhh.” Aaron’s voice is close to your ear. How did they get him so fast? Is he okay? What poison? The blurry shapes come into focus and you see Aaron sitting next to you on the ground. He has a long scratch on his face that an EMT is tending to, but no gunshot wound.   
“Aaron.” You breathe from behind the mask. He glances down at you and smiles softly.  
“There she is.”  
“What the hell happened?” You ask sitting up with a groan. As you pluck the mask off your face he wraps an arm around you and rests his head against yours.   
“It’s an aerosol psychological drug. It makes you see your worst fears. Monsters and demons.”  
“You were- you were dying.” You choke out between sobs, “I couldn’t save you.”  
“It’s okay. It wasn’t real. We’re both okay.”   
“What about the gunshot?”  
“That was me. I killed him.” His eyes cloud over for a second and you wrap yourself in his arms.   
“Thank you.”  
“For?”  
“Protecting me, I don’t ever worry that something will happen. I know you’ll have my back.”  
“Always. I’ll always go down fighting for you.”  
“I know. I’d do the same for you.” You kiss him softly, “I love you Aaron.”  
“I know. I love you too.” He kisses you again and you know, the nightmare is over.


	44. Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

He walks into the house from a long week, he looks so worn down it breaks your heart. Which is why you’d asked Jessica to take Jack for the night. He was going to need a night, just a night, to not have to pretend to be okay.   
“Hey handsome.” You murmur pressing your lips to his. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too baby.” He mumbles as you kiss his jaw. He makes that content noise that drives you crazy so you continue your assault on his jaw. Your hand travel to his belt when he catches your wrists in his hand. “You missed me that much huh?” He growls making your heart pound in your chest.   
“Yes.”  
“You know what you’re supposed to say.”  
“Yes Sir.”   
“Good girl.” He smirks down at you, his eyes dark with lust. He drags your lips to his and you let out a small whimper as his mouth dances across yours. He catches your bottom lip with his teeth, God you love when he does that. He’s let go of your wrists and you get to work on undoing his belt. “You first.” He growls.   
“Yes Sir.” You peel your dress off and Aaron hums in appreciation at your matching bra and underwear. His hands slide across your skin, warming it with his touch.   
“Go sit on our bed.” He whispers then when you turn away he spanks you causing a groan to pass your lips. You climb onto the bed and face away from the door, exactly how you know he wants you. You hear him come into the room and hum as his hand slides up your spine. He comes around to the front of the bed and peels off his suit jacket. Then slowly undoes his tie while he watches you. You hate when he teases you like this. He slides his tie off then takes the smooth material and wraps it around your wrists.   
“Comfortable?” He asks from behind you.   
“Yes sir.” He kisses the back of your neck, causing goosebumps to raise on your skin.   
“God you’re so beautiful.” He groans as his hands tease your body into readiness. His lips graze across your skin. Then he comes around to your front, you’re dying to touch him, to feel his skin against yours but he’s still completely dressed.  
He undoes his pants and you take him into your mouth. He bucks against you groaning softly, you love that you can elicit that response in him. He flips you suddenly pinning you to the bed and covering your body with his. He enters you and you moan against his mouth.   
“Fuck.” You hiss as he starts to move.  
“Baby.” He growls. He reaches around behind you and pulls your hands free, you scrape your fingernails across his back. He bites your neck softly.   
“Aaron.” You whimper as you ride the wave. He pumps into you a few more times and then is lost in his own pleasure.   
“I love you.” He mutters into your shoulder so quietly you almost don’t hear him. “How do you always know exactly what I need from you?”  
“Lucky guess?” You hum and he laughs softly. “I love you Aaron.” He pulls your body tightly to his and you hum into his neck. “I’m glad you’re home.”  
“Me too.” He kisses you softly and you sigh contently. “So, dinner?” He asks and you laugh.   
“Yes please.” You laugh and he pulls his pants on, tosses you a tshirt and after shrugging it on you put your underwear back on then follow him to the kitchen. You really hit the jackpot with him.


	45. Comfort

You haven’t been able to relax since he pulled the trigger. You hadn’t gotten any answers and the look on his face was burned into your memory. The team was all asleep, except you. Something just wasn’t sitting right with you about this case, you were still so on edge. You’re staring out the window down at the spots of light when someone gently sits down next to you causing you to jump slightly.   
“Hey.” Hotch says softly, “Are you okay?”   
“Yea, yea I’m fine.” You say absent mindedly twisting your hair around a finger. He takes your hand and laces his fingers through yours.   
“Come on. I know something is bothering you.” He says softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the team.   
“It was just the look in his eyes when he pulled the trigger. I can’t get it out of my head.” You shudder slightly.   
“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?” You almost don’t want to ask, it seems so silly, so immature.   
“Can-can I stay with you tonight? I just can’t bear going home to a quiet house.”   
“Yea of course.” You and Hotch had always gotten along well, you’d become close quickly, sharing the same sense of humor, and the same fighting spirit. You adored him and Jack, and spent plenty of weekends hanging out with them. This wasn’t the first time you’d spent the night with Hotch. Last time he’d had a little too much to drink at a FBI party and you didn’t want him driving home so you convinced him to come home with you. You’d later found out that it was the anniversary of Hailey’s death.   
The plane lands and the team parts ways, no one seems to notice that you and Hotch take your time getting off the plane and walking to the SUV. It’s a quiet ride to his house, halfway through you reached for his hand. You just needed something to hold onto, something to help ease your anxiety. You shoot him a grateful smile as he threads his fingers through yours for the second time that night. His thumb slides along the outside of yours, moving up and down your finger slowly. You follow him into the empty house and after he turns the alarm off then back on he takes your hand and leads you to his bedroom.  
No words are exchanged. He ducks into the bathroom while you change into your pajamas in his room then you switch. You wash your face and brush your teeth then twist your hair onto the top of your head. You stare at your reflection in the mirror for a moment, you look more pale than usual, hollow eyes that have seen too much stare back at you. You leave the bathroom and slip into the bed next to Aaron. He’s laying flat on his back, iPad propped up on his chest, reading some file or another for work. You curl into a small ball next to him.   
“You know you’re going to wake up sore if you sleep like that.” He chides softly.   
“If I don’t I’m never going to be able to sleep.” He locks the iPad and puts it on his nightstand, reaching up he clicks off his lamp plunging the room into darkness causing you to let out a quiet gasp.   
“Come here.” You feel his hand slide across your hip then to your back so he can slide you toward him on the bed. “You need to relax.” He soothes running his hand down your bare leg.   
“Hotch.” You whimper as he slowly eases your tight muscles to relax.   
“Shhhh.” He soothes sliding your body flush against his. You let the tears you’ve been holding back fall, dripping off of your nose and onto his shirt. “It’s okay.” He murmurs as you cling to him. “It’s okay.” You let the tears fall until you finally drift off into an exhausted sleep.   
“No!” You shriek bolting upright. Your eyes are wide, breath coming in short gasps and your heart is pounding. You scream again when a hand wraps around your wrist. The light clicks on and Hotch blinks up at you. “Oh god Hotch. I’m so sorry.” You mutter going to slide out of his bed, he loops an arm around your waist.   
“It happens to me too.” He’s stopped you in your tracks, “it’s okay.” He slides your back to his front and does the last thing you were expecting. He presses a soft kiss to the back of your neck. Goosebumps creep along your skin as he kisses the space where your shoulder meets your neck, then he kisses your shoulder.   
“Aaron.” You breathe and that seems to break him. He turns you to face him and he crushes your lips with his. Wrapping one arm around your neck and the other around your waist he molds your body to his.   
“God.” He murmurs his lips brushing yours with the word. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”   
“You-you have?” You mumble you’re kind of having a hard time focusing with his lips this close to yours.   
“Yea. I’m surprised you couldn’t tell.” His lips slide along your jaw causing you to gasp softly. “If you want me to stop say the word.”  
“N-no.” He moves away and you catch his face in your hands and press you lips back to his. Oh it’s so nice, his lips moving against yours. You move away and smile softly up at him. “I thought you were a better profiler than that.” You tease, “I’ve wanted this since you and Jack gave me the flu.”  
“Oh that was the weekend from hell.” He chuckles softly.   
“Yea but we came out of it and didn’t want to kill one another.” You point out, “I knew then that if we could survive that we could survive just about anything.“  
“Isn’t that the truth.” He laughs again then kisses your shoulder.   
“As much as I’d like to keep this little moment going I’m still so tired.”   
“Let’s get some sleep.” He smiles and you kiss him again. He pulls you tightly to him, as the two of you lay back down and you sigh into his neck and he hums softly. Your eyes flutter closed as he draws lazy circles on your back. You slowly drift off, no longer worrying about the case, but instead feeling grateful for the man laying beside you.


	46. Midnight Phone Calls

“Hello?” You mumble into the phone.   
“Hi.”   
“Aaron?”  
“Yea it’s me.” He sounds so sad, and tired.   
“What time is it?”  
“Your time? Probably around five am. For me, it’s three.”  
“Are you okay?” You ask sitting up and leaning against the headboard.   
“Uh, yea.” He pauses and you hear him sigh. “Will you just talk to me?” He’s never told you what the nightmares are about but if you had to guess it was probably something to do with his job, specifically everything that happened with Haley and Jack.   
“Jack and I went to the zoo today. He’s doing a project about Sting Rays so I called my friend Janet to see if we could get a tour. She let Jack feed them and he got to do an interview with her. He already put a thank you in the mail and she said he was a total delight. You would have been so proud. The puppy is getting fixed on Tuesday, which I feel bad because it’s going to hurt but we don’t want puppies. She didn’t have any accidents in her kennel today which was wonderful.” You shift and slip out of bed, heading for the balcony in your and Aaron’s room. “I miss you. I had a rough day at work, some of the kids are not thrilled about having to be inside so they were pretty hyper. I’m glad it was Friday.” This isn’t the first time you’ve done this for him. The air is cool but the night is clear and being in the suburbs allows you to see some of the stars, more than when you lived in DC.   
“I should be home tomorrow.”  
“That will be nice. You sound upset Aaron. Is everything okay?” He doesn’t say anything, you just hear his soft shaky breaths. “Just the nightmares?”  
“Yea.”  
“Oh Aaron I’m so sorry.” You comfort, “I wish there was more I could do.”  
“You’re helping so much more than you know.”  
“Do you want me to keep talking?”  
“If you don’t mind.”   
“Not at all. I’m working on teaching Zig sit. She just gets so excited that she gets it right then immediately forgets what she’s done right.” You chuckle softly, adding Ziggy was not only a security thing but a wonderful source of stories for when Aaron has nightmares. “We’re going to keep working on it. Jack got an A on his science test but when he tells you pretend like you don’t know.”   
“I’m glad he has you in his life. You’re so good to him.”  
“I’m glad he’s in my life. I don’t know what I would have done without either of you.”  
“Thank god I came upon the scene then huh.” He muses lightly but it still sort of freaks you out. What could have happened if Aaron hadn’t shown up when he did. The man dragging you into the alley, one hand over your mouth the other in your shirt. You’d tried to fight him off, had tried to scream but he’d told you he had a knife, when you kept fighting he’d sliced your arm with it. Aaron had seen enough, and his instincts had taken over, he’d come running into the alley gun up and looking pissed. He’d arrested the man, called for backup and held you as you’d sobbed into his shoulder. You’d never felt so dirty or helpless in your life. Thankfully the cops hadn’t victim blamed you, something that was horrifyingly common.   
“Seriously. I still have nightmares about it.” You admit, he’s not the only one.  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“I know. I was lucky, all he did was cut my arm, it could have been so much worse. It’s nothing compared to what you deal with on a weekly basis so I didn’t want to make a big deal about it.”  
“Sweetheart. I love you. If you’re scared, or you need to call me and have me talk to you until you can sleep please tell me.”  
“When you’re home it’s fine. I just curl up next to you. When you’re not home I’ll grab a tshirt and sleep in that. But they’re rare.”  
“Still. Don’t feel bad for calling.”  
“I hope you don’t feel bad for calling.”  
“I do. But I know that you’re the one thing that can calm me down, help me relax enough to sleep again.”  
“Don’t ever feel bad. If you asked me to fly to wherever you were so you could sleep I would.”  
“I know. It’s one of the many reasons I love you.” His voice sounds thick with sleep.   
“Why don’t you go to sleep?”  
“Will you stay on the line until I fall asleep?”  
“Of course.” You curl up on the bed then talk to him about nothing. Five minutes later you hear a soft snore, and smile into the phone. “I love you Aaron Hotchner.” You whisper before you hang up and fall asleep.


	47. Work From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

I ain’t worried ‘bout nothin' I ain’t wearin’ na nada I’m sittin’ pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter I’m sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired   
You open your snapchat and smirk into the lens. You’re only wearing your black bra and underwear set with one of his white shirts hanging loosely down your body. Jessica took Jack for the week so that you and Aaron could have some quality time together. You’ve been sending him pictures all day, he’d promised that he was going to take this time off, Dave could handle leading the team for once. So this was how you were getting your payback. You know he’s opening them, and you know you’re driving him crazy.

I know you’re always on the night shiftBut I can’t stand these nights aloneAnd I don’t need no explanation'Cause baby, you’re the boss at home   
He tried to get you to stop. You’d told him that he was going to have to come home and make you. That was when you got a phone call.  
“Hello?” You say sounding as casual as you can when you pick up.   
“You’re killing me.” He groans softly and you laugh.   
“Now you know how I feel. All alone. Just waiting, I’m so lonely Aaron.” You purr.   
“Baby.” He growls and you laugh softly. “You’re going to get me into trouble. You should stop.”  
“Mmm. But I’m having so much fun. I like thinking of you all hot and bothered.” You coo, just let him think about that for a while. “Well, I’m gonna go. I’ll be waiting for you to come home. I love you.” You hang up without letting him say anything else.

Let’s put it into motion I'mma give you a promotion I’ll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean We don’t need nobody, I just need your body Nothin’ but sheets in between us, ain’t no getting off early   
You are in so much trouble when I get home. Is all the text says and you grin. Perfect. You just send him back another snapchat while making a kissy face.

I know you’re always on the night shift But I can’t stand these nights alone And I don’t need no explanation 'Cause baby, you’re the boss at home   
You didn’t expect him to come home so quickly. His eyes darken as they meet yours. He doesn’t waste time pressing his lips to yours, finally. You get to work on his clothes, tugging his tie off then shoving his suit jacket off. His hands roam your body as you get to work on the buttons of his shirt, why does it have to have so many buttons. He moves his lips across your jaw, nips at your earlobe.   
“Aaron.” You breathe as his fingers slide into your underwear. You’ve finally gotten his shirt off and have moved onto his pants, pretty soon you’re going to be in the same amount of clothing. His fingers brush against your core then retreat and you whimper.   
“You’re not getting off that easy. You’ve been teasing me all day.” He growls as his pants fall to the floor. He shrugs his shirt off then pushes his shirt off of you.   
Girl, go to work for me Can you make it clap, no hands for me? Take it to the ground, pick it up for me Look back at it all over me Put in work like my timesheet

He undoes your bra and peels it away from your body then attaches his mouth to your nipple. His teeth scrape against the soft flesh giving you goosebumps. You reach down and take him into your hand causing him to groan. You sink down and take him into your mouth, swirling your tongue in the slow circles he likes.   
“Baby.” He groans again. His hips buck slightly and you hum. His hand had gone to the back of your head, not directing you just like he needs something to hold onto. After a few minutes he pulls away from you, stoops down and pulls you to your feet. He crushes his mouth to yours as he slides your underwear off. Then lays on the bed pulling you on top of him. You straddle him then slowly sink down onto him.   
She ride it like a ‘63I'mma buy her no Celine Let her ride in a foreign with me Oh, she the bae, I’m her boo And she down to break the rules Ride or die, she gon’ go I’m won’t judge, she finesse I pipe up, she take that Putting overtime on your body   
You groan together as you start to move, he meets your thrusts with a sharp one of his own.   
“Fuck Aaron!” You gasp. One of his hands is on your hip the other running his thumb over your nipple. You have one hand on his chest the other holding the wrist of the hand that’s teasing your nipples to attention. You move together until you still crying his name. He finds his release only moments later. He guides you to the bed next to him and kisses you deeply.   
“I was thinking I’d take some vacation time tomorrow.” He mutters into your ear.   
“Mmmm.” You hum contentedly as you wrap your arms around him. He chuckles softly then kisses the top of your head. “I love you Aaron.”  
“I love you too.” And you had him all day tomorrow.   
Yeah, we can work from homeYeah, we can work from homeYeah


	48. Sleep Talker

You don’t know why you offered to watch these kids. Okay, you totally knew why you offered. You’d broken your wrist and had felt extremely useless, Hotch had to take on extra paperwork because you were so slow. That and because you had a huge crush on him and if he pulled another late night he was probably going to fall over. You knew the slumber party was going to be a late night. You just didn’t think it would be six am late. Hotch comes out of his room looking sleepy but not nearly as bad as he’d been last night, the dark circles were gone and he actually looked pretty refreshed.   
“You’re up early.” He whispers not wanting to wake the seven sleeping boys on the floor.   
“Up early? I haven’t gone to sleep yet.” You whisper back.   
“What?” He gawks at you, “Why are you still awake?”  
“The last kid fell asleep ten minutes ago.” You stare down at the mess of kids and try to plot out a way through the mess.   
“Come here.” He reaches down over the back of the couch and he pulls you up and over it. You stumble slightly when he goes to set you down. He holds tightly to your waist as you get your footing. “You okay?” He mutters in your ear.   
“I’m good.” You murmur back, swaying slightly on your feet. You’ve been awake now for 36 hours. “Woah.” Hotch keeps a firm grip on you. Oh yes, this is nice, you like having his hands on your waist.   
“Why don’t you get some sleep?”  
“Yea, I’ll call an uber.”  
“No, I mean here. Come here.” He wraps his hand around one of yours and leads you to his room. “You need sleep and I owe you a meal. Is there a specific time you want me to wake you up?” He whispers guiding you to his bed.   
“You don’t have to do this.” You mumble. His bed looks so nice and comfortable and it’s taking everything you have in you not to flop down onto it.   
“I know. I also know you’re exhausted, and I’m not the kind of man whose going to put you in a cab. Now. Get some sleep.”   
“Can you wake me around 11:30?” You ask before dropping down onto the bed he nods and then quietly leaves the room. You’re asleep before he shuts the door.   
A few hours later Hotch wakes you. You blink up at him and he smiles down at you with an expression on his face you haven’t seen before.   
“Is it 11:30 already?” You groan.  
“Yea.” He passes you a coffee, done exactly how you like it, then he blurts out, “I like you.”  
“What?” Your head is still kind of fuzzy and you can’t be sure but you’re pretty sure he just said he liked you.   
“I think you’re amazing. I think you’re smart, brave, funny and pretty as hell.”  
“You-you do?” Is this a dream?   
“Yea.”   
“Hotch.” You breathe and his lips are on yours. You don’t even care that you have coffee breath.  
Your eyes snap open and Hotch is looking down at you a guilty look on his face.   
“Sorry.” He mutters, “I needed my phone.”  
“It’s fine.” It was a dream, you knew it.   
“Hey.” He says softly and you look back up at him only to be shocked to find his lips pressed against yours. This is way better than your dream, they’re commanding but gentle. Firm and strong but soft. Your head is spinning. He pulls away.  
“What was that for?” You mumble.   
“You said my name in your sleep, and I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”   
“Then do it again.” You flirt tilting your head to meet his lips with yours. He does and your heart soars. You’ve never been so glad you were a sleep talker in your life.


	49. Heart Song

The beeping of all the different machines attached to him was driving you a little bonkers. It was a relief to hear them though. It meant that he was alive. The dummy had shoved you out of the way of a bullet. You watch as the heart monitor makes peaks and valleys, you completely zone out as you watch it spike with each beat. The bullet had caught him in the left shoulder, it hadn’t been deep thank god. A nurse quietly enters the room.   
“Agent?”  
“Mills. Yes?”  
“I’m going to take Agent Hotchner off of the ventilator because our systems show that he’s breathing just fine on his own. I’m also going to be hooking him up to a bag of fluids and a bag of blood.”  
“Okay. Thank you.” She turns off the other beeping machines and plugs the other in.   
“That should stop it from beeping. The battery was getting low.”  
“Oh, great thanks.” God you’re tired. The heart monitor is the only thing left beeping. You rest your head on Aaron’s bed and hum softly. Partially to help you ignore the beeping but also because it’s kind of a beautiful sound. It’s basically singing “He’s alive. He’s alive!” Thank god he is too. You stop humming and just listen to the rhythmic sound of his heart beat. You can see it, strong and steady pounding against the inside of his wrist. Reaching down to his wrist you rest your hand gently on it, now you can feel his heart as well as hear it. Beep. Thank god he’s okay. Beep. This is all your fault. Beep. Wake up now please. Beep. Please Aaron. Beep. Please. You drift off to the now soothing sound of Hotch’s heart.   
Something is different when you open your eyes again. Your hand is laced through his, each finger fitting perfectly. You lift your head and look at him. His dark eyes are open.  
“Mills.”  
“Hotch.” You whisper. “Good morning.”  
“Haha.” He deadpans then laughs softly, then slightly winces. “How are you feeling?”  
Okay. Are you playing my nurse?“  
“Not exactly.” You laugh softly wiling the tears not to fall.   
“Hey.” Damn it one slipped out. “I’m okay. You’re okay. Is the rest of the team okay?”  
“Yea.”  
“Than come here.” You do ask he says and e presses his lips to yours. Your heart is beating hard and fast inside your chest and you’re thrilled. His lips move along yours, peppering yours with expert precision. Oh god you could get used to this. As you deepen the kiss you’re aware of his heart monitor. The beeping has changed, like he’s run or something. The two of you make beautiful music with your hearts pounding in sync. How did you ever find that song annoying? Now it’s beautiful. What a beautiful heart song.


	50. Love

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I didn’t want to wake you this morning when I left since we had a late night. I hope you’re not too disappointed but I got called into work but I just wanted to leave you a little note. I would text you but this felt, right somehow. To write you an actual note with pen and paper. You’re sound asleep and the sunlight is hitting your hair. God you’re so beautiful. I just want to curl back up in bed with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, feel your soft breath against my skin. I want to stay here for days. I’m sorry I’m so bad at actually saying what I mean, somehow when it’s my hands doing the talking I’m so much better at showing my real emotions. If I could get my lips to function this well I’d shout what you mean to me from the top of the apartment building. Even if the grouch across the hall would call the cops on me, it’d be worth it. If I could tell you how much you mean to me I would. I don’t know how Jack and I managed for so long without you. I’m glad that I don’t have to find out. Thank god. I still can’t believe you said yes. I still think I’m dreaming, you’re so innocent and I’m, well not. I’ve seen the worst that this world has to offer and all you see is the good that’s out there. I can’t wait to come home to you for the rest of my life._

_I love you._

_But you know that already._

_Love, Aaron_


	51. A Place to Belong

It had been another successful case. You caught the UnSub, saved the boy, everything was going to be okay. You drop your go bag next to your desk and get to work on the paperwork from the last case. The team had been talking about going out after the case but you hadn’t been invited. Again. You were pretty sure they didn’t do it on purpose but it still stung, you’d always felt a little on the outside. Like the sprinkles on a cupcake. If someone brings cupcakes people are excited, if they have sprinkles people are like sweet sprinkles! But if they don’t have the sprinkles it’s no biggie. You were the sprinkles. Not to play poor me poor me but not everyone could be the cupcakes and you felt like you were accepted here. The team would have your back, and did a few times in the past six months. Specifically Hotch who seemed to pick up on the fact that you were sprinkles. You hear the team file out past your office talking and laughing. They go silent as the elevator door closes and takes them down to the garage. You’ll be here a few more hours, wrapping up the paperwork. Then you can go home, watch some Cupcake Wars and rethink all your life decisions. Maybe you should just make some cupcakes since, apparently, you’re obsessing over them. You sigh and throw your pen down.  
“Woah.” Your gaze whips to the door meeting Hotch’s surprised eyes. “You okay?”   
“Yea.”  
“Why aren’t you out with the team?”  
“I wasn’t really invited.” You say with what you hope is a nonchalant shrug. “I’m probably just going to go home and watch Cupcake Wars.” He pauses half a second then surprises you.   
“Care if I join you?” You stare at him.   
“You want to come over and watch Cupcake Wars?” You ask him disbelieving.   
“Yea, I mean if you don’t mind.” He gives you a little half shrug along with a sheepish grin, “It’s kind of my guilty pleasure.” You laugh softly then stand and grab your bag.   
“You’re driving.” You say grinning over at him.   
A half hour later you find yourself with Chinese takeout and a Diet Coke on your couch. Hotch sitting next to you with his own food and drink.   
“Why don’t you ever go out with the team?” He asks during a commercial break.   
“I’ve never been invited.”  
“It’s kind of an open invitation.” He says popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. “When the team goes out everyone from the team goes out.”  
“I’m kind of a loner.”  
“You don’t think you fit in.” He says simply and you shouldn’t be surprised but you are. You thought that you were hiding it well. “You do.” He assures you.   
“Maybe.” You shrug again, “I have only been here six months. Anyway, I’ve never really known where I belong. I’m a wanderess.”  
“I think this is the place you belong. Here with me- uh an-and the team.” He won’t look at you, that was clearly a slip.   
“Hotch?” You say softly, reaching for his chin you turn his head and he meets your gaze with a questioning one, you press your lips to his cheek then pull away. You don’t get far. He catches the back of your head and presses his lips firmly to yours. He’s right. This is the exact place you belong.


	52. Never Again

He’d gone in alone. You had told him the team was only two minutes away but he’d insisted that there wasn’t time. When he came out of the building UnSub in custody you’d been washed by relief. Then the anger had hit you.   
“Hey.” He gives you that little lopsided smile that you normally love, but not right now. Now that you know he’s okay, that he’s alive you’re straight up pissed at him. When he reaches for you, to pull you to him in a hug you rear back a fist and punch him solidly up by his shoulder. “Ow!” He grunts taking an involuntary half step back. That’s when you let him know just how angry you are.   
“You ran in there by yourself!” You fume, “then you come out like some damn hero in an action movie and nobody says a fucking word! If Morgan would have done that you would have scolded him! But noooo since you’re Mr. Boss man you do whatever you want and have zero consequences. What if I’m the one who has to pay those consequences? What if it’s Jack?” The entire team is staring at you and Hotch. They’d known that the two of you were in a relationship but you’d always kept it professional at work, this was new territory for everyone. You don’t notice the tears at first.   
“Hey,” he says softly, “don’t cry. I’m okay, I didn’t think we-”  
“I’m not crying because I’m scared or relieved. I’m so fucking angry at you!” You nearly shriek. “You. Could. Have. Died!” You turn on your heel and storm away from him, flying past the team. You hear him calling your name but you don’t stop until you’re well out of earshot from not only the press that has now shown up but the team as well. When he catches up to you he doesn’t say anything at first. He looks kind of like a wounded puppy, or like Jack when he’s in trouble for not finishing his homework before playing.   
“I’m sorry.” He says softly. Reaching for your hand he tugs you to him, your face rubs against the hard material of his bulletproof vest. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have gone in alone. I should have waited, thought of Jack and you.”  
“And the baby.” You admit. He jerks away from you in surprise.   
“The baby?” He breathes, a grin stretching across his face.   
“I was going to tell you tonight-” he cuts you off by pressing his lips possessively over yours. You can feel his emotions in the kiss, his joy at being a dad again, his apology for being an idiot and the promise that you know he’s going to make when he stops sweeping his tongue in your mouth.   
“Never again.” He whispers. His lips brushing yours with the word. “I won’t run in alone like that. Never again.”


	53. At the Bar

You suck down the last of your drink then glance at the team.   
“Refills anyone?” You ask when no one responds you drop lightly off of your bar stool and move toward the bar. After catching the bartenders attention you wait for her to come around. A man steps up next to you, he’s close, too close. He brushes your back with his arm as he raises it to get the bartenders attention.   
“So sorry beautiful.” He mutters, you don’t respond but shift away from him slightly. “What’s your name sexy?” He asks louder, if you don’t answer maybe he’ll get the hint. “Oh come on beautiful. I just want a name.” He purrs moving closer to you.   
“Alissa.”   
“Mmm. I like it. I’m Brad. I’d love to hear you scream it.” You throw him a look of disgust. “What? I’m just saying you’re hot, I’m hot, we should at least make out.” He’s moved too close you try to step away but someone is right up against you on that side too.   
“I’m good so no thanks.” You say putting a hand on his chest to keep him back. He presses forward until he’s only a few inches away from you. “Stop it.” You hiss and then suddenly he’s gone. You’re confused for a second until you look up and see an extremely angry Hotch glaring down at him.   
“She said no.” He snarls.  
“What do you care?” Brad snips as he stands up.   
“She said no.”  
“Hotch.” You grab his arm he’s rigid in his anger. “Let’s go.”  
“Don’t you want your drink?”   
“It’s fine.” You guide Hotch away from the bar and as you pass Brad he slaps your ass.   
“Like you baby.” He purrs and Hotch’s face goes white.   
“You just assaulted a Federal Agent.” Hotch snaps and Brad’s face goes white.   
“Wha-what?”  
“We’re FBI.” He glares.  
“Go.” You say, “Leave before I decide to press charges. And believe me Brad. You try shit like this on another woman I will take you down.” You say lowly and fiercely. Brad and his two buddies scurry out of the bar. “And you.” You turn on Hotch. “I’m not some damsel in distress. I don’t need you to come save me. You wouldn’t do that for JJ or Prentiss.”  
“Yes I would.” You shoot him a disbelieving look.   
“I don’t need you to protect me.” He does the last thing you’re expecting him to do then. He presses his lips to yours. He kisses you hungrily, like he’s a starving man and you’re all he needs to survive. You kiss him back, you taste his whiskey on his lips and feel the soft brush of his fingertips on your face and you grasp the cool fabric of his shirt. His other hand is pressed to your back, pressing your body to his. You hear someone whoop in the background, someone who sounds an awful lot like Morgan. Hotch pulls away from you with a soft laugh then looks down at you with a dazed expression on his face.   
“It’s about damn time.” You mutter causing him to laugh for real.  
“You’re right. It’s about damn time.”


	54. Blind Date

“But I don’t want to go.” You protest for what feels like the 97th time.   
“You have to come. I want you to meet Dave and he’s bringing a friend for you.”  
“That’s why I don’t want to go. What do you even know about this guy?”   
“He’s an FBI Agent. He’s in his early forties, he has dark brown hair and brown eyes. You like brown eyes.”  
“That’s not the point Elle. The point is that you signed me up for this without asking.”  
“You’ll be fine.” Your cousin laughs as the doorbell rings. She’d squished you into one of her dresses and a pair of her heels. The dress is shorter than you would have preferred and your chest feels like it’s going to spill out if you move too quickly. “Hi Dave.” You hear Elle say and he responds. He’s got a warm voice. “Maddie! Get out here.” She says something softly to the two men and you brace yourself for the night as you clomp out into the entryway.   
“Maddie this is Dave. Dave Maddie.”   
“Nice to meet you.” You stick your hand out and he shakes it.   
“You too. The good looks must run in the family.” He chuckles earning a swat on the arm from your cousin, “this is my friend Aaron Hotchner.” He introduces the other man, he’s got serious brown eyes, tanned skin and a light smile. He is really very attractive.   
“Nice to meet you.” He reaches his hand out for yours and you shake it, damn he’s cute.   
“You too.” You smile and he returns the gesture.   
“Alright let’s go!” Elle says bustling Dave out the door you sneak your flip flops off the floor and kick off her heels. Aaron is watching you and you put a finger to your lips. He nods as a small smile creeps across his face and you step out of the house closing the door behind you. You throw the flip flops on the ground and walk into them. Much better.   
“Not a heels woman?” His voice is rich and smooth.   
“Not really. I’m not really a this kind of dress girl either but when Elle sets her mind on something it’s pretty pointless to argue.”  
“So Dave has his hands full?” He asks with a chuckle.   
“Definitely.” You laugh as the the two of you walk down the street behind your cousin and her date.   
“So Dave didn’t tell me much about you. What do you do for a living?” He got his hands in his pockets and is careful not to get too close to you. You can feel your body begin to relax.   
“I’m a team manager for the Washington Capitals.”  
“What does that entail?” He must have seen you loose the tension because he’s moved closer. God he really is your type, tall, dark hair and handsome.   
“I make sure that they have their travel plans all set up, hotels, charity events, stuff like that.”  
“Sounds challenging.”  
“It can be. Most of the guys are pretty accommodating because they’ve learned not to mess with me. When they do things don’t always go so smoothly.” You grin over at him and he laughs. “Elle said you work in the FBI?”  
“Yea, the BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit.” You give him a questioning look. “We study the behaviors of serial killers to find and stop them.”  
“I have a bad feeling you’re busier than I’m hoping you are.”  
“Unfortunately.” He says with a small smile. “It’s not always easy but I do enjoy it.”  
“That’s what’s important though.” It’s then you realize that you’ve got no idea where Elle and Dave went. You tense up.   
“You okay?” He’s seen your change in body language. What are you so nervous about? He’s a good man, he works for the FBI he’s a protector. You let out a soft sigh.   
“Yea, we seem to have misplaced a couple people.”  
“Do you want to go find them?” He asks looking concerned, he wants you to be comfortable and that’s when you know, you couldn’t be safer with him.   
“Nah, I’m comfortable with you.” You move closer as a group of men walk by laughing loudly. His hand brushes yours and you take it, liking the way his hand feels against yours. His fingers wrap between yours and as a couple more loud groups walk past he angles himself between you and them.   
“Are you okay with just walking around and talking?” He asks as you near the mall, stopping at the crosswalk he looks down at you.   
“Absolutely. If we stop and get ice cream at Cherries.” You smile up at him.   
“Done.” He agrees with a laugh and the two of you start down the street once more. You really hate when your cousin is right.


	55. Labor

Of course. Of course this would happen to you why would it not? You had been prepared for this to happen but you’d been hoping that Aaron would be home.   
“Penelope.” You say the second she answers. “Do. Not. Call Aaron. I’m in labor.”  
“What?!” She cries, “why don’t you want me to tell him?”  
“Because, he’ll leave the team and it’s probably going to be a long labor since this is my first. He doesn’t need to worry about this and the case. I know they’re going after the UnSub now, just tell him when he gets back.”  
“Are you sure?”   
“Positive.” You hiss as another contraction hits. “I’ll be at St. Mary’s.”   
“Do you need me to get an Agent to drive you?”  
“No. Our neighbor is bringing me. Thank you though.”   
“No problem. Keep me in the loop.”  
“Will do.” You hang up with her and close your eyes and drop your head back to the seat. You make it to the hospital with no issues and a nurse helps you into a gown. Aaron keeps texting you and you’re trying to respond like normal but you don’t want to lie to him. You know you’re failing at keeping him in the dark when you get a message that says ‘Are you okay?’  
'Yep. Just tired.’  
'You don’t seem okay.’ You don’t answer him, the next contraction is painful enough to bring the nurse in with some painkillers.   
“You might want to take these now.”  
“What is it?”  
“Painkillers, nothing as strong as an epidural but this will help a little.”  
“Will it make me woozy?”  
“No. Just dull it a bit.” You take the pills and try to relax. Your phone starts ringing, you’re surprised that it’s Penelope. Oh no. No no. Let him be okay.   
“Is he okay?” You answer.  
“He’s fine. He may have found out that you were in labor.”  
“What?”  
“I didn’t know Derek had me on speaker! I’m so sorry! He’s on his way.”   
“It’s fine. Gotta go.” You say shortly. Not because you’re angry but because another contraction is hitting and you don’t want to freak Penelope out. Sure enough twenty minutes later a stressed looking Aaron comes hurrying into the room.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks his eyes full of worry.  
“I didn’t want you to be distracted.” He gives a breathy laugh, “I should be here. Not out there looking for an UnSub. What if I had missed this?”  
“I was going to call when the contractions were closer together. You were only a half hour away.”   
“God I love you.” He laughs softly. “My fearless wife.” He kisses your forehead, you grab his hand as another contraction hits. Most of the time is a blur. It’s a blur, a beautiful, painful, joyful blur. You’re exhausted but he’s here. Your baby boy, dark hair and a firm grip. Aaron is more than thrilled to have another son. He lays your son on your chest then kisses you softly.   
“Hello Lucas.” You whisper as the little boy makes soft squawking noises. You chuckle quietly, Aaron joins you.  
“I can’t wait for Jack to meet him.” Aaron says softly.   
“Me either.” You sigh, “Aaron?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You want more right?” He laughs.   
“Yea. Yea I do.”   
“Good.” You say with a smile and he kisses you again. You don’t know how it’s possible to be much happier. The only way you would be is if Jack was here and he will be soon enough. Then you’ll be perfect.


	56. Nightmares

You hate this. Having to make this decision. One of the most difficult decisions to make. Especially when it’s so cold like it is in Aaron’s apartment. Get out of bed to go to the bathroom or hold it until you actually have to get up in, you glance over at the digital clock and bite back a groan, 3 hours. You’ll never make it that long. Sliding out of the bed as gently as you can so you don’t wake him, he needs all the sleep he can get, you slip into the bathroom. Before you shut the door you glance back at him. He looks younger in his sleep, the furrowed brow is relaxed and he seems at peace. You shut the door to the bathroom and click on the light. Wincing at the bright light, you regret the decision to turn it on. You know where the toilet is and you know where the toilet paper is, it was pretty stupid of you to turn the light on. You debate turning it off but it’s already on so there’s really no point. You finish in less than a minute wash your hands and turn the light off before leaving the bathroom. Opening the door you wait for your eyes to adjust and in those few seconds you hear Aaron’s breathing. It’s weird. Something is off. It’s the nightmares again. You hurry to the bed and feel for him, finding his stomach you slide a hand up to his head, running your fingers through his hair you say his name.   
“Aaron.” He doesn’t wake. Your other hand is on his chest. You tap his chest, “Aaron. You’re dreaming wake up.” His eyes fly open and he catches your throat with his hand. You don’t move. This happens sometimes. He forgets where he is, the dream holds onto him after he’s woken. He blinks and yanks his hand away from your throat like you’re on fire. You switch on the bedside lamp.   
“I’m so sorry.” He groans looking ashamed. “Oh my god I’m so sorry. I could have killed you.” You sit next to his hip and take the hand that had been around your neck in yours.   
“I’m fine. Look at me.” He won’t. His eyes are squeezed shut and a lone tear slides out. “Aaron.” You say wiping it from his temple. He looks up at you then and you see that look on his face. You’ve had this argument before.   
“You don’t deserve this. I could have killed you.”  
“But you didn’t.”   
“But I could have.”  
“I know you won’t hurt me. Accidentally or otherwise. Do you know why I don’t fight to get your hand off me?”  
“Why?” He whispers.   
“Because, even at your most confused and scared I know you’d do everything you could to protect me. I trust you Aaron.” He tugs your arm then pulling your body to his.   
“I don’t deserve you.” He mutters from below you.   
“Shhh.” You say back kissing his jaw, you feel the stubble under your lips. You kiss his neck where you can see his heart pounding. He catches your chin with his hand and brings your gaze to his.  
“I love you.” He brings your lips to his and kisses you, how is it that you always get butterflies when his lips are on yours?  
“I love you.” You drop your head to the crook between his neck and his chest you’ve got a leg on either side of his waist so your whole body weight isn’t on him. He wraps his arms around your waist with a soft sigh and with the lamp still on the two of you drift back to sleep.


	57. French Bistro

You love your lunch dates. He travels so much for work that it gets hard to see him sometimes. It’s easy to forget what he does when it’s just the two of you. You know he always has his badge and guns with him but it’s not like he flaunts them around. You’re meeting up for your anniversary at a nice French bistro, it’s where you had your first date. He had warned you he was going to be late and had asked you to order him the usual. French onion soup. The small bell over the door dings and you glance over. It’s not Aaron but he looks familiar, and like he shouldn’t be here. Something seems off. You grab your phone from the table and head to the bathroom, dialing Aaron on your way there.   
“Hey, I’m sorry I’m running late.”  
“Aaron I think that guy is here.” You whisper, “the one who has been holding up places. Shooting people.”   
“How sure are you?” His voice is tight with worry.   
“96% he has the tattoo the last woman described.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Bathroom.” That’s when you hear it. The pop pop pop.   
“We’re on our way. If you can barricade the door do it.” You peek out the stall door and see there’s a lock on the door to the bathroom. You’re cursing your choice to wear heels as you tiptoe quickly over to the door. Turning the deadbolt you let out a soft sigh of relief and head back to the stall.   
“I locked the main door,” you whisper, “I don’t know what’s going on out there.”  
“Stay on the line with me. I’m two blocks away.” You hear yelling then two more pops. A moment later someone is pounding on the door.   
“I know you’re in there! Get out here!”   
“Don’t say anything.” Aaron says softly.   
“If you don’t come out I’m going to start killing people! I know you’re the one who called the cops!” You can hear the sirens now. He pounds on the door again.   
“Aaron.” You whisper.   
“We’re coming sweetheart. We’re coming.” Tears are pricking your eyes.   
“Last chance!” He yells, “I’m thinking this woman here looks like a good one.”   
“He’s going to kill someone. I can’t just sit here.”  
“No. No don’t.”   
“I love you.” You whisper then shove your phone in your bra and step out of the stall. Your heart is pounding as you unlock the door. He grabs your arm and yanks you out to the front of the building.   
“I’m going to kill you in front of them.” He sneers, “this is your fault.”  
“I didn’t call the cops.”  
“Oh really? Then how do you explain this?” He snaps showing you the group of FBI SUV’s.  
“I don’t know. Maybe someone saw you from outside?”  
“You’re lying.” He presses the cold butt of his gun to your head. You see Morgan, JJ and Spencer but you can’t find Aaron, Dave or Emily. You just want to see Aaron, if this is the last moments of your life you want to see him before you go. Your eyes lock with JJ’s and she motions down with her hand. You drop to the ground and there’s the sound of breaking glass then the man hits the ground behind you. Agents and officers come swarming into the room, Spencer helps you up and hurries you out of the small bistro.   
“Where’s Aaron?”   
“Coming. Are you okay?”  
“Yea, thanks.” You give his arm a squeeze as Aaron comes into your field of vision. You run to him, his arms open waiting for you. Your body collides with his and you wrap your arms tightly around his neck.   
“You’re okay.” He mutters, “You’re okay.”  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” You whisper into his neck. His arms are wrapped tightly around you and you know he can feel you shaking. He kisses your temple then you turn your head and meet his lips with your own.   
“I love you.” He whispers his lips a breath away from yours.   
“I love you too.”   
“Marry me.” He says.   
“Yes.”


	58. On The Mountain

The wind whips through the trees and you tug your hat lower down on your head. It’s gotten colder and colder as the day has gone on.   
“We need to find somewhere to take shelter.” Hotch says shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.   
“I saw a cave about a mile back.”  
“Gather firewood as we go.” He says and you nod. Thankfully you’d prepared for your little back woods adventure and had some camping gear in the backpack on your back. Morgan had made fun of you for it but you knew how quickly the weather could change up here and had packed appropriately. You reach the cave just as the snow starts, they’re thick heavy flakes. The kind that soaks right through your clothes and chills you to the bone. Hotch shines his flashlight into the cave and once it’s determined that there is nothing living in the cave you follow him into the space.   
“Let’s get a fire started asap.” You say through chattering teeth.   
“Agreed.” The two of you move quickly and within five minutes you have a hearty fire going.   
“I have a sleeping bag in here,” you say digging into your bag. “Our fire isn’t going to last too long.”  
“Let’s get some more wood before it gets too wet or hard to see.”   
“Let’s go.” You gather more firewood as quickly as possible, trying not to get too drenched in the process.   
Twenty minutes later the two of you have a large pile of wood and the fire still blazing. You peel off your soaked coat and lay it out in front of the fire.   
“You might want to take your coat off. Let it dry.” You say pulling the sleeping bag from its bag.   
“Morgan wasn’t kidding. You’re seriously prepared aren’t you?”  
“I grew up near these mountains. I know how temperamental they can be.” You unzip part of the sleeping bag and grab Hotch’s hand. “Hotch. Coat.” He pulls his coat off and then lays it out next to yours. You take his hand again and pull him to one of the sides of the cave. The same side that the wind is coming from, to keep any snow that might blow in away from you. “Get in.”  
“What?” He looks at you startled.   
“Get in the sleeping bag.”   
“What about you?”   
“Oh don’t worry I’m coming in too.” You say with a smile, “you’re bigger than I am so it’s easier if the bigger person gets in first.”  
“Why do I have the feeling you’ve done this before?”   
“Shoes off.”   
“Oh right.” He peels his shoes off and slides into the sleeping bag. You slip in at an angle and are practically on top of him. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing. This is by far one of the more bizarre things you’ve done. “Are you comfortable?” Hotch asks softly.   
“I mean as comfortable as possible.”  
“What if-” he hesitates and you glance over at him with a raised brow. “What if you sit against me?”  
“Like in your lap?” He nods and you slide over into his lap settling between his legs. His body heat somehow seems warmer than the fire.   
“This better?”  
“Mmhmm.” You hum then watch the flames dance. Eventually one of you will have to add wood to the fire but for now you’re content with leaning against his warmth. You fall asleep against him, relaxing against the gentle rise and fall of his chest.


	59. Foyet

“Where is he?”  
“Their house.”  
“What?!”  
“Foyet has Jack and Haley there already. He wasn’t going to wait around!” Morgan takes the next turn sharply, the tires scream and that’s when you see the house. Hotch’s SUV is parked sort of in the driveway but mostly across the sidewalk and yard. You’re out of the SUV before Morgan brings it to a stop.   
“Wait Jane! Wait!” Morgan yells, you’re not waiting. You move into the open house like a ghost. Your heart is pounding. That’s when you hear it. The sound of struggling, a glass breaks then you hear Foyet’s voice. You can’t make out everything he says but you know he mentions Jack. Please let them be okay. You never thought that Haley was fair to Hotch with this job but he loved her. There’s a shout of rage that you know is Hotch and when you enter the room, gun up you see he has the upper hand. Morgan comes charging in two seconds later and he registers that Foyet is dead before you do. He tries to pull Hotch off and he fights against Morgan.   
“Aaron.” You say dropping in front of him. “Aaron it’s over. It’s over.” You take his face in your hands and turn his face to yours. “Look at me.” He does and the fear lingers in his eyes. “Where are they?”  
“She’s. He. He killed her.”  
“Jack Aaron. Where’s Jack?” That seems to snap him out of it. He stands and rushes upstairs and to his office. You follow him and are relieved when you see him pop open a seat and a small voice comes from it. Hotch pulls Jack out and clings to him like he’s a lifeline. You hear someone coming from behind you and glancing over you see Rossi. He shakes his head sadly and you know Aaron is right. Haley is gone.   
“Jack you’re gonna go with Miss Jane okay?”  
“Okay.” Jack’s little voice says. Aaron passes you his son and before you let him pass you catch his arm. He looks down at your hand then up to your eyes. You take the arm that isn’t holding Jack and wrap it around Aaron’s neck. You pull your body flush against his, you don’t say a word. You let your body language do that for you. You’re just about to let go when you feel Aaron’s arms wrap around you and his son. His head drops to your shoulder and he chokes back a sob. You rub you hand across his back in slow circles.   
“Anything you need. You call me.” You murmur into his ear and he nods. He takes a deep shaky breath then let’s you and Jack go.   
“Thank you.” He whispers and you nod then take Jack downstairs and outside. At least Aaron could save one of them, it definitely wasn’t ideal but Aaron will survive loosing Haley. He wouldn’t survive loosing Jack.


	60. Slap Jack

You couldn’t stop thinking about the case. Something wasn’t adding up but Hotch had ordered everyone to bed and in a tiny town like this it meant you’d had to double up. Most of the rooms had single beds, save for the one Hotch and Dave had drawn. You’d found that pairing pretty damn comical. Luckily for you you’d drawn straws and were paired with Reid. You hear him sigh loudly and you flop onto your back.   
“Are you awake?” He asks softly.   
“Yep.” You say popping the ‘p’ in annoyance. He sits up and clicks on the lamp on the table between your beds.   
“Thinking about the case.”  
“Yea, something isn’t adding up for me and it’s driving me bonkers.”  
“Wanna play cards?” You look over at him in surprise and after a moment of consideration you nod. “Yes!” He cheers softly fishing his deck out of his bag.   
“Let’s do something mindless.” You say sitting up.   
“Mindless?”  
“Like go fish. Or slap jack.”  
“What’s slap jack?”  
“You split the cards in half and you both lay one card down at a time until you see a jack and the first one to slap their hand down on the jack gets the pile underneath it. First person to win all the cards wins. If you slap on a queen or king the other person gets the pile.”  
“Sounds fun.” He shuffles then starts dealing the cards.   
It quickly gets out of hand. Like you should have known it would. You and Reid bicker like siblings on a good day you should have known better than to think this was going to stay a friendly game of slap jack. You’ve tackled him onto his bed and he’s squealing in laughter as you assault his sides when there’s a loud knock on your door.   
“Saved by the knock Reid.” You mutter darkly with a small smile on your face. You go over to the door and open it to find a very annoyed and very sleepy Hotch and Rossi.  
“What. The hell. Is going on in here?” Hotch grumbles.   
“Uh, we were playing slap jack and Reid cheated.”  
“I did n-” He starts to protest then he sees Hotch’s face and shuts up.   
“Do you two know what time it is?”  
“Noo.” You draw out the word.   
“2:15.” Rossi growls.   
“Oops. We’ll be quieter.” You promise and Hotch gives a soft laugh.   
“If you think we’re letting the two of you bunk together now you’re nuts.” He says.   
“What?” Reid says and you nod. What is he talking about? Hotch’s fingers close around your wrist and he gently tugs you out of the room and Rossi goes in.   
“Why do I feel like Reid is getting the better end of this deal?” You ask as Hotch pulls you to his room.   
“He’s not. Dave snores, loud.” Hotch lets go of your wrist when you enter the room. That single bed seems so daunting. He locks the door and wraps his arms around you from behind. “Nice job.” He mutters in your ear before kissing the side of your neck. You laugh softly, the team didn’t know about your relationship but you always slept better next to Hotch, when you’d drawn Reid he’d made sure that the two of you were roomed next to him and Dave.   
“Stop it. Or we’re going to be busted.” You say as your breath catches in your throat. His hands are on the bare skin of your stomach and are creeping slowly up. “Aaron.” You say with a soft laugh. You grab one of those wandering hands and lead him to the bed. You tug him onto it behind you then burrow under the covers. You slide next to him sliding a leg between his in an effort to be as close to his warmth as possible. It’s cold in this room, just like it is at his house, you’ve never minded it’s always given you a reason to be as close as possible. You give him a quick kiss then rest your head on his chest. One arm thrown across him, while one of his is tucked around you. Just before you fall asleep you hear him mutter,  
“I love you.”


	61. See you Tomorrow

You were having a good night, a rare night out with the friends, then he comes along. Grinding up on your personal space like he owned it. You shoved him away more than once and he kept coming back. Suddenly a man with dark hair is there, blocking you from the jerk who won’t quit trying to fuck you through your jeans.   
“Thank you!” You call over the pounding music. “Let me buy you a drink!”  
“That’s not necessary!” His voice is deep and comforting. “Aaron.” He smiles down at you.   
“Briana.” You call back, “you sure I can’t get you a drink?”  
“No I have to be heading home soon.”  
“Oh.” He must be seeing someone, or is married, you glance down at your watch and see it’s already almost one in the morning. Mattie is going to be up and ready for the day in about 8 hours. “Actually that’s good because I have to go!” You squeeze your best friend’s hand and tap your watch. She nods and waves then makes a phone symbol, to call her when you get home. You nod then head toward the door.   
“Do you mind if I walk with you?” Aaron asks. Um, yes. Yes you mind.   
“Uh.”  
“I’m an FBI Agent.” He shows you his badge, “it’s late. Take a picture of my credentials and send them to your friend. With that guy still watching you I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go alone.”  
“Okay.” You pull out your phone and take a picture of his credentials then send it to Alyson, just in case. You exit the building and the relative silence of the street is welcome.   
“Do you want to take a cab?” Aaron asks.   
“No, my place is only two train stops from here. I do need to text Abbey though, let her know I might be a little late.”  
“Whose Abbey?”  
“My daughter’s nanny.”  
“How old is your daughter? I have a son. He’s 11.”  
“Bianca is 10.”  
“What school is she at?”  
“Jefferson.”  
“So is my son, Jack.”   
“She loves it over there. And I love the security. My ex wasn’t happy about the custody decision so knowing she’s safe there is a huge relief.”  
“I’m sorry that you have to worry about that.” His voice is gentle and you find that you’re really enjoying his company. “Jack’s mom would have been the more stable of the two of us. I travel a lot for my job.”  
“That’s rough.” You assume that he’s a widower, he said she would have been. “Do you have a good support system?”  
“Yea. His aunt comes to stay with him when I have to go on cases.”   
“That’s so nice.” The two of you descend into the metro tunnel.   
“Do you have a good support system?”  
“It’s mostly just me and Abbey watching Bianca. I don’t have any family left and I don’t trust Mike’s family enough to leave her with them. But Abbey is amazing and Bianca loves her.”   
“That’s good.” You lean against one of the pillars and he leans up next to you. The train comes rumbling into the station.   
“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want.” You say giving him an out.   
“If you don’t mind the company I’ll come with you.” You nod and the two of you enter one of the cars and you drop into a seat. He sits next to you careful not to intrude on your space, you slip off your right shoe and curl your toes. Two stops later the two of you exit and head back to the surface.   
“Thanks for everything.” You say stopping at the base of the stairs in front of your house. “Bianca and I will be at Kennedy Park tomorrow at noon. We made a kite she wants to try. You and Jack are more than welcome to join us. We’ll probably go to Daniella’s for dinner and ice cream after.”  
“Thanks.” He grins down at you and you do something you never thought you’d do. You kiss him. He’s surprised at first but he kisses you back, snaking his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” He mutters and you turn, head up the stairs then let yourself into your house. You glance back at him over your shoulder and grin. He smiles back then you close the door. You watch as he turns away, sticks his hands into his pockets and heads back to the metro station. You hope that he and Jack do join you and Bianca tomorrow, it would be too cruel of fate for this to be the only time you see him.


	62. Bedtime

You don’t hear him come home, he moves like a cat so that’s not unusual. You do wake when he slides into bed next to you. Pulling your body flush against his he breathes in deeply. He buries his face in the crook of your neck and you know it was a rough case. You trace a finger along the edges of his hand, stopping on his wedding ring and running a finger along the smooth metal.   
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He mutters against your skin.   
“You know I’m a light sleeper when you’re gone.” You say softly, your voice thick with sleep. “Do you want to tell me about it?” It wasn’t his fault he fell in love with a psychiatrist. He sighs and you feel his breath slide across your skin.   
“I don’t know. This case was a rough one.” You roll in his arms to face him and place a soft kiss on his jaw.   
“Aaron.” You murmur, “You know you sleep better when you talk about it.”  
“It’s was little boys. She was trying to build a family but didn’t know how to care for the kids. They were malnourished and two couldn’t be saved.”  
“How many did you find?”  
“Four alive.”   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you didn’t save them all sweetheart.” You rest your head against his chest and press your lips to his skin.   
“I know I should see this as a win. We saved four kids, but I keep thinking of those two we couldn’t save. Of Jack.”  
“Did you check in on him?”   
“Yea. He’s sound asleep. Did his fever break?”  
“Around seven tonight.” You feel his voice rumble through you and you slide one hand up is back and into his hair. “You need to get some sleep.” You whisper.   
“I’ll try.” You run your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with your fingertips. You hear him groan and you smile. He’s always loved a good scalp massage and it typically helps him fall asleep after a case. “Hey.” He mutters and you look up at him. He presses his lips to yours and you smile.   
“Aaron.” You mutter against his mouth, “we need to sleep.”  
“I missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. But you’re home, you’re safe.” He kisses you again then you bury your face in his chest. You continue to work your fingers on his scalp until his grip loosens and his breathing evens. “I love you Aaron Hotchner.”


	63. Elevator

“There really weren’t any rooms on a lower floor?” You ask Hotch standing in front of the elevator.   
“The lowest room they had was the 22nd floor.”   
“That is way too many flights of stairs to climb this late at night.” You mutter and he laughs softly.   
“Sorry.” He nudges you gently and you groan then drop your head to his shoulder. You’ve got your eyes closed and open them when you hear the elevator ding. The doors slide open and you swallow. This was not going to be fun. Thankfully the rest of the team had gone up to their rooms already, you had tried to find a lower room, Hotch helping, before giving in to the fact that there were no lower rooms. Glancing into the elevator you’re relieved to see that at least it has a window facing out into the city. You enter first and Hotch follows, careful not to be too close to you. You stare out the window as the doors slide shut and you hear him punch the button with one finger. The elevator slides smoothly up. You feel Hotch move to stand by the window he looks at you then out at the skyline.   
“It’s amazing how beautiful the city can be.” He says softly, that’s when the elevator gives a gentle jerk and comes to a complete stop. It goes black in the elevator.   
“Hotch.” You know he can hear the panic lacing your voice.   
“Deep breath. I’m sure they’ve got a generator.” His voice is reassuring but you’re not so sure. The city lights all around you are off so you can’t really see him. You reach for his arm and find it not far from your hand. You grab hold of him and try to calm yourself down. This is one of the worst things that could have happened.   
“This. Is not fun.” You mutter and Hotch sighs softly placing a hand over yours on his arm.   
“We’re going to be out of here in no time.” If you had to be trapped in an elevator with anyone you were glad it was Hotch. “Why don’t we sit down over there and just look out the window?” He suggests softly.   
“Okay.” You agree and he leads you to the side under the buttons, he takes the corner leaving your right side open to the rest of the elevator. “God I’m so tired.” You say stifling a yawn. You feel Hotch’s phone buzz in the pocket pressed against you. You lean away as he fishes it out of his pocket.   
“Hey Dave you’re on speaker.”   
“Where are you guys?”  
“Trapped in the elevator.” Hotch responds.  
“You got Mari in an elevator?” Rossi sounds surprised.   
“Never again.” You vow and Rossi chuckles.  
“The generators have kicked on the emergency lights but my main light still isn’t on. I’ll let them know they have some federal agents in the elevator and see what we can do.”  
“Sounds good thanks Dave.”  
“Thanks Rossi!” You drop your head back to Hotch’s shoulder then and close your eyes. “Maybe this is just a nightmare.” You say softly.   
“Sorry sweetheart.” Hotch mutters, resting his head on the wall of the elevator behind you. You slide your arm between his arm and his body and curl up leaned in toward him. He’s so warm and you’re getting cold, you shiver slightly and consider digging a sweatshirt out of your bag. “Here. Come here.” Hotch says quietly sliding his arm from your grasp. He wraps it around your shoulders and you sigh scooting closer to his warmth.   
“Mmm, thanks Hotch.” You sigh against his chest. His phone rings again and you feel him move to answer it.   
“Yea?”  
“Get comfortable. The manager said the generators don’t have enough power to move the elevators and in order to pry open a door the fire department needs to come and they’re dealing with several small fires.” You’ve kept your eyes closed this whole time, just feeling Hotch’s chest rise and fall with his breaths.   
“We’re fine.” Hotch says softly, “I think Mari is already asleep and I’ll probably catch a nap too.”  
“How are the two of you doing?”  
“Good. Jack adores her.”   
“She’s a good catch Aaron. Don’t push her away, you deserve to be happy.”   
“Thanks Dave.”  
“I’ll call you with an ETA for the fire department.”  
“Sounds good.” He hangs up the phone then and tucks it into his far pocket. “I know you’re awake Mari.”  
“Mmm.” You hum still not moving.   
“Do you want to change into something more comfortable.”  
“Uh uh.” You grunt, sometimes it’s a miracle he stays with you.   
“Do you want to lay down?”  
“Mmm.” You hum again tightening your grip on his torso. You feel him chuckle more than you hear it.   
“Will you look at me for a second?” You tilt your head to look at him and are pleasantly surprised when he presses his lips to yours. You smile against his lips, god he’s so perfect.   
“I love you.” He whispers against your lips.   
“I love you too Aaron.” You mutter back then bury your face back into his chest and fall into a deep and content sleep.


	64. Mugged

“I’m so glad that we could do this.” You say holding the door open for your friend as she follows you through the door.   
“God me too. This was delicious where did you find this place?”  
“Groupon.” You say with a laugh. “Hey Mal. You want to go see a movie sometime this week or next week?”   
“Yes! We can get popcorn!” She says turning toward you with a grin, “God that sounds amazing right now.”  
“Mallory Kellen. The bottomless pit.” You laugh readjusting your purse strap on your shoulder. You don’t see him coming. You don’t hear him until his hand is around your purse strap. He tugs it yanking you back and nearly off your feet. “Hey!” You yelp, “stop!” He tugs again and you launch your right fist directly into his face. You’re surprised by the pain, and the amount of blood that comes out his nose. “Fuck!” You hiss.   
“Shit. Holy shit.” You hear Mal say from behind you as the attempted mugger takes off down the darkened street. If you have his blood on you you’re going to freak out. “We’re by the cross streets of Ohio Street and George Street West.” You hear her pause. “No, he took off. Away from Ohio. Elle do you know which direction that is?”   
“East. Is that the cops?”  
“Yea. East.”   
“Can you have them send EMT too. My hand hurts like a fucker.”  
“Can you have EMT come too? No, okay thanks.” You can already hear the sirens, when a man in a suit comes toward you holding onto the jacket of the guy who tried to mug you. He’s got his hands behind him like he’s already cuffed.   
“Hi. I saw what happened and chased this one down. Are you okay?”  
“Are you a cop?” You ask blocking Mallory from him. If he says no you’re probably going to have to punch him too.   
“No I’m FBI. Aaron Hotchner.”  
He reaches his right hand out to shake yours. “Forgive me for not shaking your hand. I think I broke it on some ass holes face.” You sneer at the bleeding man.   
“I’m Mallory.” Mal says shaking the Agent’s hand, “This is Elle.” He nods at both of you as the cops come screeching to a halt in front of you.   
“Agent Hotchner.” The agent says, “I saw the whole thing and chased him down.” He hands over the would be mugger and the cops separate the three of you. You tell your story to an Officer Williams. He’s friendly and when you’re done with him an EMT comes and checks out your hand. She tells you she thinks it’s a sprain and to get it checked out. Mallory comes over to you then and mutters.   
“I think someone wants a word with you.”  
“Who?”  
“Sexy FBI.” You laugh softly and head over to thank him for his help.   
“Agent Hotchner?” You say catching his attention like he hadn’t just looked away.  
“Yes?”  
“Thanks. For chasing that loser down. I’m really grateful.”  
“No problem. It’s my job to watch out for people. How’s the hand?”  
“Not broken.”  
“Kept your wrist strait.”  
“Yea,” you chuckle softly, “and my roommate thought that self defense class was a waste of time.”   
“I’m just glad the two of you are okay.” He says with a soft smile. You dig one handed into your purse and pull out a business card.   
“If you’re still in town this Friday, I’d love to get you a thank you drink.”  
“Sounds good.” He smiles and your heart pounds, “see you Friday Elle.”  
“See you Friday.” He turns and heads away and you watch him for a second then turn back to Mallory. Hopefully she doesn’t mind stopping at the ER on the way home. You shake your head, what a night.


	65. Happy Easter

You’d been planning this Easter egg hunt for days. You’d confirmed that Hotch and his son could come, that Rossi’s grandson would be there and both of JJ’s boys could come too. You’d gotten four dozen plastic eggs and four egg cartons. Each kid had a dozen eggs with their names written on them and a carton to fill. You’d been upset that it was raining but the team had quickly found good places to help hide the eggs in the BAU.   
“Here.” Garcia says passing you a pair of bunny ears. “Put these on.” They’re bright blue and match the pink ones on her head.   
“Oh my god Garcia. These are amazing!” You say with a laugh as you slide them on your head.   
“I was going to get the tails too but Hotch doesn’t need an excuse to check your ass out.” She teases. You had confided in her that the two of you were seeing one another and she’d been more than thrilled.   
“Stop it.” You laugh again as the glass doors open and Jack and Henry come tearing into the room. Morgan had explained that they were only looking for eggs with their names on them and to leave the eggs alone that weren’t for them. Kai is the quietest of the bunch, but since he’d never met any of you except his grandpa. Michael’s eggs are pretty much just laying around on the floor. He squeals with excitement every time he finds one. Then drops it for Reid, who is trailing along behind him, to pick up. You hear a deep chuckle from behind you that gives you butterflies, Hotch. You lean back slightly and find his chest with your shoulders.  
“Thanks for doing this.” He says softly as Jack finds another egg. He’s over halfway done already.   
“I’m glad we could do it still even with the horrible weather.”   
“Me too.” He rests his chin on top of your head with a soft sigh.   
“Dad!” Jack says racing up to the two of you. “I only have three more to find!” He runs off again and you watch after him in amusement.   
“So.” Prentiss says, “how long have you two been a thing?”  
“Six months.” Hotch says, and she looks surprised.   
“Damn it.” She mutters and you raise a brow at her, “I owe Morgan $50.” She groans and then moves away to go share the news with the rest of the team.   
“Oh.” You say with a smile as Hotch wraps his arms around you. He opens one of his hands and has a plastic egg in it.   
“For you.” He murmurs into your ear. You pry the egg open and are pleased to find a key inside.   
“To your place?”  
“Until we find a house. If that’s what you want.” You turn toward him and kiss him softly, then you smile up at him.   
“Happy Easter Hotch.”


	66. Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of smut

“Come on Hotch, I’m dying over here.” You groan dropping your head back onto the passenger seat’s headrest.   
“You’re not dying.” He says in mock irritation but he’s not fooling you. You can see the smile playing at the corner of his lips.   
“Just do it!”  
“That would be immoral.”  
“We’re gonna be late for the plane and then Morgan is gonna make some crack about needing to perfect the quickie and I might have to kill him this time.” Hotch just chuckles and inches forward.   
“They’re going to be stuck in the same traffic we are.” He points out.   
“No they won’t because Morgan will use the siren!”   
“He will not.”   
“Hotch!” You laugh, “you think I’m bad in traffic? Morgan is 10 times worse!” You groan again and squirm in your seat as you move another few feet forward. “Hotch please!” You whine causing him to laugh again. You look over at him and get an idea. “Hotch.” You purr, “I’ll do that thing you like.” If this doesn’t get him to turn on the siren you don’t know what will. He glances over at you with a raised brow.   
“What would that be?” He asks feigning ignorance. You turn sideways toward him and grasp his arm with both hands.   
“You know.” You prompt, looking up at him through your eyelashes. “The thing with my tongue.”   
“You’re an evil woman.” He groans down at you and you shoot him your most innocent smile. “Stop it.” He says looking away from you to move the car forward again. You lean further over and kiss his jaw under his ear. He groans again and you see his hand twitch the tiniest bit toward the switch for the sirens. You’re so close to cracking him, you kiss him where you can see his pulse thrumming against his skin then catch his earlobe with your teeth causing him to gasp.   
“Come on Hotch.” You mutter in his ear, “I’ll do the ice thing too.”   
“If you quit I’ll do the ice thing to you.” He says through gritted teeth. “And the thing with the whipped cream.”  
“Ooh. You drive a hard bargain Hotchner.” He laughs as the SUV comes to a stop again then turns his head and kisses you.   
“So what’s it going to be?” He asks when he pulls away. “Ice and whipped cream or siren?” You bite your lip, either way the two of you are going to be spending some quality time together when this case is over, and he’ll probably do the ice thing either way.   
“Siren.” He shakes his head and flicks on the siren, cars part for the SUV and you make it to the airport just as the rest of the team is heading on board.   
“I’m looking forward to this weekend.” Hotch says with a mischievous grin.  
“Focus Hotchner.” You say giving him another quick kiss then climbing out of the SUV.  
“How did you get him to turn on the siren?” Reid asks as you walk up.   
“I had to promise him my first born.” You lie with a laugh. Then head up the stairs behind Reid. Your first born, the tongue thing, the ice thing, your soul, your heart. Whatever he wants, it’s his.


	67. A Game of Friendly Fire

You suck in a deep breath of air. Holding your gun close to your chest you move away from the wall and aim. Hotch. He doesn’t see you and you fire hitting him in the ass.   
“June!” He yelps and you laugh as you duck around another corner. You know that Hotch and Reid are both out now, you saw Morgan take Reid out. You had missed Morgan when you took the shot, not something you were likely to do again. You duck down and a second later there are marks above your head. You see the end of a blonde ponytail drop out of your view. JJ. You stay low and move around the pile of cartons toward where you saw her duck down. Peeking around the corner you’re nearly shot by JJ who was, apparently, expecting you. You shoot back and peering around the corner again to see Rossi sneaking up behind her.   
“Hey JJ you should watch your six.” You call then she laughs.   
“Nice try June!” There are a few pops then JJ swears.   
“Told you.” You call then move around the structure and get Rossi in the side. Now it was just you and Morgan. Your heart is pounding. You do not want to get shot, and you really don’t want Morgan to win. He’s a sore winner. You hear him before you see him. He thumps against the other side of the corner you’re standing at. This is too perfect. You move only your gun around the side of the corner and pull the trigger.   
“Damn it!” Morgan snaps as he comes around the corner. “Well played June. Well played.” He laughs throwing an arm over your shoulders. The rest of the team comes down to the field again and you get a couple of high fives, one from Reid and the other from JJ. Hotch gives you a quick kiss.   
“Thanks for shooting me in the ass.” He gives you a mock glare.   
“Had to let you know it was me somehow.” You say with a laugh as you weave your fingers through his.   
“So you get to pick dinner for the next three Friday’s.” Ah, sweet victory. “Do you want to start now? I’m starved.” JJ says peeling off her coveralls.   
“I was thinking we could do another round. We did pay for two hours and we only used half the time.”  
“Another round of elimination?” Reid asks.   
“I was thinking teams. We do only have two colors of ammo. Blue team and yellow team.” That would make the teams you, Hotch and JJ versus Morgan, Reid and Rossi. “Just see how many hits each team can get in the remaining time?” You all exchange glances then sprint off in different directions. Paintball night was the best idea Morgan ever had. You grin as you and Hotch move together toward where the yellow team took off to. Let the game begin.


	68. Sleep

It had been a long case. Not your first, and you know it won’t be your last. For some reason this case seemed especially long and you were exhausted. You’d barely kept your eyes open on the car ride to the airport.   
“Up and at ‘em Clara.” Hotch had teased as you dragged yourself out of the SUV.   
“Shut up Hotch.” You grumble back and he laughs. The two of you had grown close quickly since you lived in the same building. With you not knowing anyone but the team in the DC area having Hotch and Jack close just made that bond form even faster. Both JJ and Garcia had questioned if there was more to the relationship but there honestly wasn’t. He was just your best friend. You thump up the stairs and drop into your normal seat, the one right next to Hotch. He sits down next to you a few minutes later, not that you see him but you feel him. His weight causing a shift in the seat cushions. He doesn’t say anything but gently bumps you with his arm. You groan and bump him back, he chuckles and you flip him off. That’s the last thing you remember before you wake. Your head is resting on something that’s got an angle to it but is firm and you’re resting against something. There’s also something resting on your head, you crack your eyes open and see the interior of the plane. Not moving your head you glance down and see Hotch’s legs, you’ve got your head on his shoulder and his fingers are intertwined in yours. You smile lightly and close your eyes again. He sighs and tightens his fingers around yours. He’s awake. You slowly sit up and then tug his hand easing his head into your lap.   
“Sleep.” You murmur running your fingers through his hair.   
“You sleep.” He argues back.   
“I will.” You say dropping your head back onto the couch back.   
“No Clara. Come here.” He motions for you to lay next to him. He’s fighting to keep his eyes open and you know he’s just stubborn enough to stay awake if you refuse.  
“Fine.” You whisper and he sits up. You slide down the couch on your side, he’s on his back and you’re pressed between him and the couch back. He wraps an arm around you and you put you head on his chest. Oh this is much more comfortable. Much much more comfortable.   
“Sleep.” You breathe at him placing your hand on his chest, you can feel his heartbeat thumping steadily.   
“You too.” He mutters back so you do.


	69. Hotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of character death

I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m so sorry. It happened so fast that I didn’t even realize what had happened. Just like Morgan said, I didn’t feel anything. I do wish I could hold you again. Kiss you. Make love to you. Tell you how much you, Jack and Nina meant to me. I didn’t say I love you enough, to you or to Jack and Nina. I wish I could tell you now, God I love you so much and now I can never tell you again.   
I watched you cry, I watched you tell Jack that he was an orphan now and I watched you hold him as he sobbed. I’m glad that he’s going to be with you, please tell him about me. He’s got Jessie to tell him about Hailey, I heard you tell him how much I loved him. Thank you. God you’ve been so strong, you haven’t cried in front of Jack or Nina but I’ve seen you sobbing. Pressing your face to my pillow, curling around it. You need to get some sleep my love, you need to take care of yourself too. How I wished I could whisper to you that it would all be okay, I gave you the rain instead. I watched as it lulled you to sleep. At the funeral, when you spoke about me I was amazed at how strong you were. I knew you were the right woman for me. I don’t have much more time here, I’ll be watching over you all but I’ll be further away. I watched you tuck in the kids tonight, Jack has my badge, thank you for giving him that. Nina won’t remember much about me, I’m so sorry sweet girl. I watched as you tugged on one of my old shirts to sleep in. I always loved you in my shirts, there was something so sexy about it, but now it’s all you’ve got to wrap around yourself. If another man comes along please let yourself fall in love again. I’m so glad I did. It brought me you. I’ll always love you.

My love,  
Aaron


	70. Roses

You find the first one on your doorstep early in the morning. It’s wrapped neatly in the newspaper that’s normally tossed on the welcome mat as the delivery boy bikes through. It’s a single, deep red rose. There’s a note attached to it with the word ‘one’ written on it. The handwriting is small and cramped but familiar. You fill a small vase with water and place the rose in it.   
‘Two’ is tucked under your windshield wiper. You know you know that handwriting. You’ll have to snoop through some of your coworkers things when you get there to match the handwriting.  
‘Three’ has been slipped inside your locker. You find it when you go to put your workout clothes into the locker for later. Whomever this is knows your routine a little too well. You know it has to be an FBI agent, no one else is allowed in this part of the building. You also know it’s someone you’ve worked with before, that handwriting. If the notes said more than just a number it would be easier.   
'Four’ is in your desk drawer. That’s when JJ notices the two flowers on your desk.   
“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone.” She says surprised. You would say you’re closest to her on the team and if you had been seeing someone you definitely would have told her.   
“I’m not.”   
“Then what’s with the two roses?”  
“Four actually. The other two are in a vase at home.”   
“They were at your house?” She looks concerned.   
“Yea.” You pause then say, “oh, hey maybe you’ll know whose handwriting this is.” You pass her the two notes and she doesn’t say anything, just smiles. “Well?” You prompt.   
“No idea.”  
“Liar.”  
“Whose a liar?” Reid joins the conversation.   
“I’ve been finding roses everywhere today. So far I have four and no idea who they’re coming from. JJ knows the handwriting and it looks familiar but she won’t say whose it is.”  
“I don’t know.” She feigns innocence.  
“Oh yea she’s totally lying.” Reid agrees, “let me see them.”  
“No.” JJ says shoving them into her desk drawer and locking the drawer.   
“JJ!” You cry as she stands and walks away from the two of you. Once she’s out of the bullpen you go to her desk with two paper clips. Reid comes over and watches as you effectively pick the lock and pull the two pieces of paper out of her desk. You hand them over to Reid who only grins then masks his features.   
“I don’t know.”  
“Alight. You’re lying too!” You say exasperated. “If you guys aren’t going to help me then I’ll figure it out on my own.   
'Five’ is delivered to you an hour later by a confused looking intern. “I was told to give you this.” He says handing it over.   
“By who?”  
“Agent Jareau.” You shoot a look over at JJ who is continuing to ignore you and your flowers.   
“Thank you.” The college student nods and leaves the bullpen looking as puzzled as ever. “Come on JJ. I know you’re not behind these. Who is?” She never looks up and you drop your head back with an irritated groan.   
'Six’ is in your lunch, you’ve effectively ruled out every male in the bull pen by finding excuses to go to their desks. Some of them you had conned into writing something for you but so far you’ve come up with nothing. Morgan and Reid are the only two in the bullpen who won’t let you see their handwriting. You know that at least the three of them know whose behind all the roses and if Derek knows so does Penelope. You’ve tried to break her but she surprisingly doesn’t even sort of crack.   
'Seven’ is on your desk after your workout with Morgan. You twirl it in between your fingertips and sigh as you tuck it into the ever growing vase of flowers on your desk. Glancing over at Morgan’s desk you’re surprised to see that he’s not back yet. You take the opportunity to hurry over to his desk and dig for something with his handwriting on it. You find a note to call Garcia in his handwriting but it’s not a match. You shove the drawer shut and start to plan how you’re going to get into Rossi and Hotch’s offices.   
'Eight’ is in your purse when you leave. You’re pretty sure one of the team tipped off both Hotch and Rossi to your little quest because you don’t manage to get near enough to either of their desks to see a sample. Reid also manages to keep you at bay all day long, so those three are still in the running. Although Rossi does seem the least likely since you’re pretty sure he’s dating Strauss.   
'Nine’ is in the door handle of your car. You’re tempted to go back inside and ask to see the security videos but you have a feeling that Garcia would not only see you coming but make it impossible for you to see them. Hotch was the only person left in the bullpen when you left. Could it really have been Reid this whole time? You’d never gotten that vibe off of him. He was more like your awkward brother that you could never see doing this. You slip the flower in with the rest and climb into the car to head home.   
'Ten’ is in your mailbox, the mail set below it. Whomever this was had to have been here after three. You search back in your memory to try and place if anyone left. Someone could have during your hour long workout with Morgan but that only ruled out Morgan. It had to be either Reid or Hotch. Neither of them had ever expressed any interest in you in that way but if it was one of them you were hoping it was Hotch. You’d always had a little crush on him, he was protective and kind and was always the first one to be there when you needed someone. If it was Reid, well it was going to be really hard and it would probably hurt his feelings.   
'Eleven’ is on your back porch. You see it when you walk into the kitchen. You take it out of the snow on the table and are surprised at how warm it still is. You follow the footprints around the side of your small house and don’t see anyone on the street. Whomever is doing this is very very good. You go back into the house and add that to the other ten flowers in the vase. It’s getting dark but the day isn’t over and every time you enter a new room you look around for another flower. There should be one more to make it a dozen. You’ve curled up with your cat on the couch to watch the news where there’s a light tap on your door.   
'Twelve’ is in his hand. He’s looking nervous and hopeful, and so damn cute.   
“Come in.” You say smiling and he grins back at you. His brown eyes light up and he comes into your house. “I’m seriously impressed.” You say with a laugh as you shut the door.   
“You are?” He asks, passing you the last flower.   
“Yea. Thank you. They’re beautiful.” You place the last flower into the vase and turn back to him.   
“I’m glad you didn’t think it was creepy.” He blushes and you can’t help but grin at him again. You move over to him and take his hand in yours.   
“I think it was very sweet. Maybe if you hadn’t put the notes and I didn’t recognize the handwriting to know it was someone on the team I might have been worried. But honestly, I’m thrilled it was you.” You kiss him then. Your heart is pounding so hard that you’re surprised it doesn’t burst right out of your chest. His lips are warm and firm against yours, they probe against yours with a confidence that doesn’t surprise you but makes you want more. You part your lips and he deepens the kiss. His tongue sweeps past your lips and he tastes like coffee, another thing that doesn’t surprise you. He’s wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and you run your fingers through his hair and he groans. You feel one of his hands on your ass and you can’t help but smile against his lips. He pulls away and grins down at you, you lead him over to the couch and pull him down with you. Before you hit the seat he twists and you end up in his lap.   
“Woah!” You say, impressed and he laughs. You’re above him now, wrapping your arms around his neck you drop your head back down to his your lips only inches apart then you whisper, “Happy Valentine’s Day Hotch.” Then you kiss him again.


	71. The Boy's Locker Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

You tap your fingers anxiously on the table. You knew you weren’t supposed to use the men’s locker room but all of the stalls were being used in the women’s and you had desperately needed a shower. You had been covering one of the witnesses when the shots rang out. His blood had gotten all over you. What were you supposed to do? Just sit around with some dead scumbag’s blood spattered across your face and in your hair? Hell no. You were not. You’d only been in there five minutes. Five. Fucking. Minutes. And how were you supposed to know how see through the curtains got when they were wet? You didn’t know for sure how much he had seen, probably everything with your luck. The first time Hotch sees you naked was supposed to be a lot more fun than this. Now you were locked up in his office, curtains closed, door shut. He had been waiting outside the locker room door when you came out. That dark look on his face, “My office. Now.” He had said. That was two long hours ago. His door opens then, you stand when he comes into the room.  
“We got him.”  
“The UnSub?” Hotch nods, “You went without me?”  
“Yes.”  
“So I’m being punished for taking a shower?”  
“In the men’s locker room.”  
“I know. What was I supposed to do? Sit around with someone else’s blood across my face and in my hair? I couldn’t do that Hotch!” You’re angry, he’s being ridiculous! It was just a shower. He shuts the door and strides toward you.  
“Stop.” He growls and you run a hand through your hair.  
“What?” You stare up at him, he’s got that dark look on his face again. He grabs the back of your head and presses his mouth against yours. This was not what you were expecting. He moves you backwards until you bump his desk and you knock some things over as he lifts you onto it. He moves between your legs, the heat radiating off of him is insane. His hand sneaks under your shirt and unhooks your bra. You pull them off in one fluid motion and his mouth moves down onto a breast and you groan as his teeth graze the sensitive skin.  
“If you’re not quiet,” he warns, “We’ll have to stop.” You start unbuttoning his shirt as his mouth burns a trail across your body. He slides your pants off as you undo his. Then he’s there, moving against you and you’re pretty sure that this is the best moment of your life. Until he moves again. You can’t breathe, you fit together perfectly, he presses his mouth against yours as you’re lost in him. It takes everything in you not to cry out. He groans into your mouth, then pulls away.  
“Holy shit.” You sigh placing your forehead in the crook of his shoulder.  
“Yea.” He mumbles. “It seems like you’re gonna need another shower.”  
“Yea.”  
“My place is closer.” He says as you yank on your clothes and grin over at him.


	72. Crash

The roads were slick with water, it had been pouring out all day. The car came flying around the corner, he didn’t have time to even react. Aaron was one of the best tactical drivers in the FBI and he barely had time swerve the car out of the way.   
“Hold on!” You heard him yell as the other car slammed into the back of the passenger side sending the SUV into a sickening tailspin. Your head hits the window with a crack and you’re pretty sure you see stars. When the car comes lurching to a stop you’re both quiet for a moment. You wonder if your window broke, something wet is on the side of your face.   
“Aaron.” You say, you sound so weak, “Aaron are you okay?” It seems like an eternity before he responds when really it’s only a few seconds.   
“Yea, I’m fine. You?”  
“I don’t know.” You say truthfully, your head hurts so bad and where the hell is this water on your face coming from.   
“Look at me.” You head wobbles and you’re having a hard time focusing. “Don’t close your eyes.” He says sounding concerned.   
“What?”  
“Stay awake. Keep talking to me.” He pleads shoving his door open and hurrying to your side. “Talk to me!” He cries as the fuzzy world fades to black.   
When you come to the first thing you notice is that you’re laying on something soft. There’s an annoying beeping sound and someone’s fingers are laced through yours. Your head feels like it’s full of bricks it’s so heavy. You fight to open your eyes and are surprised to see the top of Aaron’s head resting on the bed by your hip. You sigh and tighten the grip you have on his hand causing him to wake.   
“Oh thank god.” He whispers, his eyes are rimmed red. “I was so worried.”  
“I’m fine. Other than a massive headache I’m okay.” He clings to your hand, and you’re stunned to see tears forming in his eyes.   
“Aaron what’s wrong?” You ask softly, he’s got you worried.   
“I’m so sorry.” He whispers. You wipe a tear off of his cheek and kiss him gently.   
“Aaron. I’m okay.” You whisper against his lips. “We’re both okay.”  
“You have twenty stitches on your head.” He says sadly.   
“I’ll live.” You kiss him again.  
“Nothing happened to me.” He groans.   
“I’m fine.” You kiss him again.   
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Shhh.” You kiss him again. You pull away then rest your forehead against his. Not moving as the world outside lights up with a new sunrise.  
“I love you.” He mutters, “I love you.” He says clearly. You smile then respond with your own,  
“I love you.”


	73. Mistletoe

You can hear the Christmas music blasting from Garcia’s office all the way down the hall. You give a half chuckle and shake your head. She’s a rare creature in this building and she convinced you to start wearing less, as she called it, boring professional shit and spice up your wardrobe with some color. Today’s outfit consists of a hot pick blazer and you’re actually kind of excited to show Garcia that you took her advice. Being the new liaison between the team, press and families has you working with Garcia on a regular basis. You tap on her ajar door.   
“Enter the lair of knowledge.” She calls over a remixed version of ‘Jingle Bells’.   
“Hey Garcia.” You say entering.  
“Kiss!” She points first to above her head and then to her cheek. Glancing up you see a sprig of mistletoe above her head. You kiss her on the cheek with a laugh, “What did you need my love?” She asks turning toward you. “Cute blazer.”  
“Thanks.“ You grin, “Are you ready to go deliver the profile?”  
“Yes. Grab Hotch on your way.”  
“See you in there.” You enter the bullpen and nearly crash into Morgan.   
“I thought you were Garcia.” He says sheepishly.   
“It’s the hot pink isn’t it?”  
“Yea.” He laughs, his eyes flicking up.   
“Oh no. Not in here too.” You groan with a smile on your face.   
“Kiss!” Garcia calls from the other side of the door. You give Morgan a quick peck on the cheek and move away with a laugh. “Cheater!” Garcia calls as she walks into the bullpen, you grin at her over your shoulder and see her and Morgan share a smooch.   
“Aww!” You call teasing them as you head up the stairs.   
“Hey Hotch.” You say tapping on his door. He looks up at you, “Garcia is ready.” He nods and you head to Rossi’s office next.   
“Time for a profile?” Rossi asks without looking up.   
“Yep.” He stands and heads directly to the round room.   
“Hey hot stuff!” Morgan calls, he always calls you hot stuff, it was your fault in all honesty. You’d asked him to pass you the hot sauce and accidentally said hot stuff after one of the first cases. You had been mortified but he just rolled with it. You turn to wait for him and Rossi passes you. “Garcia isn’t gonna let that mistletoe moment go.” He gives you a quick kiss on the lips as he passes by.   
“Harassment.” You tease shoving him, he just laughs and continues on his way.   
“You’re welcome.” Garcia whispers when she walks by. You roll your eyes then head into the round room in front of Hotch. You cross the threshold and hear a chorus of   
“Kiss!” From not only Garcia but also Morgan, JJ and Rossi. You should not have told Garcia about your teeny crush on Hotch. She grins mischievously over at you and you shoot her a glare. You glance at Hotch out of the corner of your eye and expect to see him giving the rest of the team glares but he’s not. Everyone is staring at the pair of you.  
“Oh hell.” He says quietly then he turns your head with a hand and plants a kiss on your lips. Your heart skips a beat in the moment that your lips are touching his. He pulls away and the rest of the team is clapping. You let out a breathy laugh then sit down and Garcia gets started on the case.


	74. Make Your Damn Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

He’s so crazy good looking you’re just dying. It’s really not fair that with one quirk of an eyebrow he can turn you on. It’s just the two of you in the car. The gunfire near his ear caused it to start bleeding again and he didn’t want to fly, just in case. You weren’t about to let him drive cross country home alone and offered to join him claiming that you loved road trips. In reality you’d only been on one and it had kind of been a disaster.   
“You’ve been awful quiet.” Hotch says breaking into your thoughts. The real version not the one in your head. He always seemed to be in your thoughts. “Everything alright?” He asks gently.   
“Yea. Just thinking.”  
“About?”   
“Someone on the team suggested something to me. It’s stupid never mind.” Garcia had suggested that you use this little road trip to, ‘make your damn move already.’  
“Let me guess. Garcia.” You look over at him, green eyes wide in surprise. “I bet she told you to 'make your damn move already’ didn’t she?”  
“Is that you making your move?”   
“Yes.”  
“I feel like that’s a cop out.” You can’t help but laugh.  
“Oh really?” He asks, quirking that eyebrow. Damn it Hotch.   
“Really.”   
“How about this?” He asks reaching a hand over the arm rest and onto your knee. “Is this a cop out?” He says gently.   
“No.” Your heart is pounding. He runs his hand further up your thigh. You’ve never been so glad you wore a skirt. His hand is warm on your bare skin, you feel like he’s starting you on fire. His hand slips under the hem of your skirt and you’re pretty sure you’ve died and gone to heaven. “I’m exhausted. We should find a hotel.” You mutter hoping he catches your drift.  
“You’re right. It’s really not safe for us to drive in this condition.” His voice is rough and his hand is still under your skirt. The next ten minutes are the longest of your life but the two of you get a hotel room for the night. He opens the door and before you’re even over the threshold you’ve pulled his mouth to yours. He has one arm wrapped around your back and he moves you backwards into the room. The door closes with a slam and then there are two identical thumps as you drop your go bags to the floor. You feel his hands already at work on the zipper of your skirt and you get to work on pulling off his suit jacket and tie, never removing your lips from his. He burns a trail down your neck with his lips as you’re unbuttoning his shirt. His skin is on fire against your hands, you can feel the raised scars that Foyet left on his body. He’s got his hands under your shirt and you pull away from him to yank it off. He pushes you gently onto the bed and covers your body with his. You feel his fingers hook into either side of your underwear and you unhook your bra.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He groans as he pulls your underwear off of your body, he removes his boxers then and that’s when you realize you don’t have a condom.   
“Hotch.” You nearly whimper, this can’t be happening.   
“I have some.” He moves swiftly away and comes back with two in his hand. “Dave also made the suggestion I make a move. He just used less words.”   
“Shut up Hotch.” You growl, yanking his mouth back to yours. You don’t give a shit why he has them you just want to use them. He smiles against your lips, you’re pretty sure you’re on fire. He moves and you know you’re on fire. How can’t you be? Your heart is pounding, you want to remember every moment of this, every second, every touch. And for once in your career you’re glad that your team is so damn nosey. Otherwise neither of you might have made your move.


	75. Just Like You

“So our UnSub has a type.” Morgan says posting up the third victims photo. She looks creepily familiar, they all do. From their hair color and eye color to their face shape. You know you’re not the only one who has noticed how similar these women look to you.   
“Was the torture the same?” Reid asks not looking up from the map he’s shading.   
“Blake and JJ are at the ME right now.” Hotch says. You can’t help but look down at the victims smiling face and feel sick to your stomach.   
“Excuse me.” You say slipping out of the room. With JJ and Blake both gone you know you’ll have the bathroom to yourself, at least for a minute. As the door swings shut behind you you turn the faucet on and let out a small sob. You close your eyes and take a deep breath to calm your shaking nerves. Turning the water off you head out of the bathroom and crash into Hotch.   
“Hey.” He says steadying you. “You okay?” He asks softly. Damn profilers.   
“Yea, yea I’m fine.” He knows you’re lying. You don’t care. You head back toward the room that the rest of the team is in when you feel his hand wrap around your elbow and tug you gently into a room. He shuts the door and looks down at you with those intense hazel eyes. Those eyes that seem to see directly into your soul.   
“I know what you’re thinking. They look just like you. We’ve all noticed, we’ve got your back. You don’t need to worry.”   
“I can’t help it.” You whisper. “Every time I see one of those girls I see myself Hotch.” His hands are warm on your arms, “I don’t know how to do this.” You sigh and Hotch does something he’s never done before. He hugs you, he pulls you into him, cocooning you in his arms. You don’t know how long you stand there, feeling protected and safe but it’s long enough for Morgan to come looking.   
“Hotch?” He calls. You step away from one another and with a deep breath and a nod to Hotch you open the door and Morgan raises an eyebrow at the pair of you. Neither of you comment on it.   
“Did you talk to JJ and Blake?” Hotch asks.   
“Yea. Everything is the same.” Morgan confirms. You sigh and head back to work.


	76. Happy Birthday

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you.” You wake up to Aaron and Jack singing to you. You smile and stretch as you sit up, “Happy birthday mommy!” Jack sings loudly. Mommy? You look at Aaron in surprise not quite sure what to do with Jack calling you mommy. Aaron puts the tray of food on your lap and Jack climbs up on the bed next to you. Aaron sits down and takes your hand, kissing it you smile as the ring he gave you glints in the light.   
“Happy birthday beautiful.” He murmurs in your ear. You turn your face and kiss him.   
“Thank you. You didn’t have to do all this.”  
“But it’s your birthday!” Jack says laughing.   
“What part of breakfast did you make Jack?”  
“Daddy let me pour the juice and I got to mix the pancakes!”  
“No way!” You sip the juice and make a show of tasting it. “Are you sure a professional juice man didn’t pour this?” Jack giggles, “This is perfectly poured juice!”  
“Try the pancakes!” You do as Jack asks and drop your head back.  
“Jack are you sure that you and your dad made these?”  
“Yes!”  
“These. Are THE best pancakes I’ve ever had!”   
“Alright Jack we have get ready for daycare.” Aaron says and Jack climbs off the bed.   
“Can I give her her present yet?” Jack asks.  
“Of course Jack.” He runs out of the room you look over at Aaron with a smile.   
“So where’s my present from you?”  
“Oh don’t worry you’ll be getting my present tonight.” You kiss him again as Jack comes flying back into the room with a small box in his hand.   
“Here you go!” He hands it to you and you pull it open. Inside rests a diamond bracelet.   
“Thank you Jack. This is beautiful.”  
“Daddy got it. But I picked it out.” You place the tray on your nightstand and scoop Jack into a hug.   
“Thank you silly boy! Time to get ready for the day.” He runs off to his room and Aaron puts the bracelet on your wrist. “Aaron this is too much.”   
“You should get ready for work.” He kisses you again and it takes all your self control to stop yourself from pulling him onto the bed.   
Work is uneventful and Aaron spends the day teasing you about your upcoming night. He won’t tell you where you’re going but it’s what he’s promising to do after that is keeping you preoccupied. Finally it’s time to leave work and you practically run out the door. For once in his life Aaron has actually beaten you home. The second you walk in the door he kisses you deeply. Apparently your teasing was just as distracting as his was.   
“That’s going to have to get us through dinner.” He says, his voice hoarse.   
“Damnit.” You grumble. Jack is at his Aunt Jessie’s house and you were fully prepared to take advantage of that.   
“We have an early dinner.” Aaron says with a laugh. His hazel eyes seem to be lighting you on fire with how they’re looking at you. He wasn’t lying. You’re out the door by 4:30 and seated at the very table in the restaurant where you had your first date. The two of you enjoy dinner, talking and laughing. You’re secretly praying his phone won’t ring but you’re pretty sure that he’s doing the same thing. When you walk into the house Aaron turns off the alarm and scoops you up off your feet. You squeal in surprise then laugh as he carries you to the bedroom you share. He puts you down gently, staring into your eyes he slides a hand under the hem of your dress. You loosen his tie and he peels off his suit jacket.   
“Is this my present?” You ask softly and he chuckles.   
“No. I think this is just as much a present for you as it is for me.” You trace his jawline with a gentle finger then kiss him softly. His hands are on your bare thighs now as your dress continues to be slowly pushed up.   
“Quit being a tease Hotchner.” You say and he grins at you. He pulls your dress off over your head. Then he kisses you deeply. His hands roaming your body while your hands unbutton first his shirt then his pants.   
You spend the rest of the night in your room, being with him is worth all the times he’s not there. All the times that you are alone with Jack. Worried about Aaron as he works to make the world a better place. A better place for Jack and for the children you’ve talked about having. You love him and saving the world is what he needs to do. You’ll take all the time you can get. You think as he steps into the shower with you. All the time you can get.


	77. Power's Out

It had been a tough case. They were all hard but when the victims looked eerily like you it made it even worse. You lock the door behind you and drop your go bag on the floor by the door as lightning lights up the sky. You needed to switch out the dirty clothes but that would have to wait until after the shower.

You strip off your clothes as you walk through the small house. Reaching the bathroom you start the shower then light a candle, the scent of lavender always helps keep the nightmares away. You climb into the shower and sigh as the hot water hits your tense muscles, this was exactly what you needed. After finishing your shower routine you reach for the handle to turn the water off, when the lights cut out plunging your house into darkness. The radio had warned that this storm was going to be bad but the lack of electricity still grinds your nerves. You grab your towel and wrap it around yourself, thankful you had the candlelight to see by.

Your phone chirps and the screen reads ‘Hotch’. Unlocking it you read his text, **Everything ok? Your lights are off in the front.** Duh Hotch, that’s what happens when the power goes out.

You chuckle then respond, **All good. The power is out from the storm.** One of the reasons you had purchased this little house was because he was across the street.

Being a single woman it was always nice knowing someone nearby, even if that someone was your fiinneee boss, SSA Hotchner. You’re walking to your bedroom when your phone buzzes in your hand, Hotch again. **I’m on my way.** Less than five seconds later there’s a pounding on your front door. Grabbing your robe from the hanger next to your door you yank it on as you rush to the door.

“Open the door!” Hotch yells through the door and you comply. He rushes in past you, gun out. That’s when you see out onto the street. Every other house has its lights on. Yours is the only one that lost power. “Where’s your gun?” Hotch asks. You pull it out of the drawer by the door. You move through the small house, clearing each room in less than a minute. “Grab your bag. You’re staying at my house.” He moves through the small house still on alert.

“Can I at least grab some clothes?” You ask gesturing to your bathrobe. “We did already clear the house.”

“Quickly.” You do as he says and follow him out the door and across the street. Getting soaked in the process.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” You say as Hotch closes the door behind you. “Aren’t I putting you, and Jack, in danger? I could get a hotel for the night.”

“Jack isn’t here tonight. He’s at a sleepover. As for me, I can take care of myself.” He puts his gun in its holster then turns to you. “You might want to get changed.” He gives you a rare smile and you imagine you look like you took your shower in your robe.

“You’re not much drier.” You crack as you brush past him with a laugh. You’ve been here before, watching Jack after you were hurt on the job so he didn’t have to go to his aunt’s house. You change your clothes quickly and head back into the main part of the house. “Hey Hotch I’m gonna start some hot water!” You call back to him.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for coffee?” He calls back from his room.

“Don’t think I didn’t find your endless supply of tea.” You hear him laugh as he comes out of his room. You knew that the two of you made a good team, you worked well together you just didn’t know it would be this..easy in a non-work kind of way. When you turned and saw him in sweatpants and a FBI t-shirt your heart stopped. How could he be so sexy in sweatpants and a t-shirt?

“We’ll have to check out why your power went out tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you came to help.”

“I’ve got your back. Always.” His hazel eyes search your face.

“What?” You say twisting your hair up and out of your face.

“Nothing.” You look at him with narrowed eyes, causing him to say, “What?”

“I’m a profiler Hotch. In case you forgot, I can tell you’re lying.” You cross your arms over your chest. You see his eyes flick down at your folded arms then back to your eyes. You see his checks redden and take that as an opportunity to make your move. You go over to his side of the counter and he turns to face you on his stool. You move in between his legs and take his face in your hands. His skin is smoother than you expected it to be, his hazel eyes warm and boring into yours. You lean into him, touching your lips to his. He responds immediately, pressing his lips to yours. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you run your fingers through the hair on the back of his head. You’re practically in his lap when the kettle you had put on the stove whistles, you pull away. You grin up at him and all you can think as he grins back is, home.


	78. Nope

You woke up that morning and things were just off. Your alarm sang one of your favorite songs and you just groaned and tapped the screen until you found the snooze button. Nine more minutes. You lay there eyes drifting shut, your eyelids feel so heavy. The music comes blaring back to life causing you to jolt back awake. You moan again and hit snooze, you just don’t want to get up, you’re tired, you’re so damn tired.  
Nearly an hour later your phone rings. Startling you awake for what feels like the millionth time. The name ‘Hotch’ is on the screen, a picture of him, looking at you in exasperation. Normally the picture makes you laugh but today it just does, nothing. You watch the phone ring, not caring that it’s buzzing on your nightstand. He calls three more times before he gives up. Everyone gives up eventually. You sigh heavily looking up at the ceiling, you should get up. Should call Hotch back. Should go to the bathroom. Should eat some breakfast, or is it lunch by now?   
There’s a knock on your door and you huff. You don’t want to get it, maybe whomever it is will leave. They don’t. Not for a few minutes, they keep knocking. You’re just about to get up when the knocking stops but then the door opens. You reach into your nightstand and pop open your safe pulling out the gun you keep there. You level it at the door and when it creeks open you’re stunned to see Hotch standing there breathing hard.   
“Hotch?” You grumble, your hand dropping to the bed. Then you flop back as he moves into the room.   
“You had me worried.” He says softly, pulling the gun from your fingers. “Please don’t do that again.” You don’t say anything, just let out a soft grumble. “What’s going on?” He asks quietly.   
“Nothing.” You mutter, really there isn’t anything wrong, you’re just sad.   
“Alright.” He says, he lays down next to you and curls an arm around your waist. His body is flush against yours and you glance back at him. “Wanna talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“Okay.” He agrees as he holds you. You feel his chest rise and fall, against your back. You almost fall asleep again resting against him. “Hey D?”   
“Hmm?”  
“Next time you feel like this please let me know.” You nod and he presses his lips to the back of your head. You smile, just a hint of a smile, and you know you’re going to be okay, because you know that Hotch is always going to have your back.


	79. All The Time

“Hotch you don’t have to do this.” You tell him as you hobble toward his front door.   
“The hell I don’t.” He laughs softly looping his arm around your waist to help you on your way up to his front door. “If I don’t you’re going to over work yourself and get hurt even worse.” You groan quietly. He’s not wrong. “Would it just be easier if I carry you?”  
“Don’t. You dare. Hotchner.” You earn him through gritted teeth. “I’m supposed to walk on it.”   
“Okay okay.” Hotch chuckles, after what feels like an hour the two of you enter his and Jack’s little house. You crash here so often that it’s practically become a second home for you. More than once Hotch has offered to let you rent out the spare room from him for half of your rent and with none of the drama that is your current apartment. You haven’t pulled the trigger because of that pesky little flutter that sometimes leaps into your stomach when he looks at you with those deep hazel eyes of his.   
“Couch.” Hotch orders as he locks the door and punches in the security code.   
“I was going there anyway.” You lie, you really wanted to get a drink and eat something. You’re so hungry.   
“Uh huh.” Hotch says sounding unconvinced. “I already ordered a pizza, with breadsticks. What do you want to drink? Beer, pop or wine?”  
“Beer.” You glance over at him and see that he already had two in his hand causing you to grin, “You know me so well.” He passes you the beer and joins you on the couch.   
“Give me that sprained ankle.”  
“What?” You look over at him with confusion on your face.   
“The doctor said to unwrap it as soon as we got home. You have to ice it.” The doctor assumed that the two of you were a couple. Most people do, and you really don’t mind. He shows you the ice pack you didn’t notice before. You slide your foot into his hand and he gently unlaces the brace you’ve been given. He slowly works it down your foot stopping only when you hiss in pain.   
“It’s gonna hurt either way Hotch.” You grumble. He slides the brace off then places a hand towel over your bare skin and rests the ice pack on it. It takes a second for the cooler temp to reach your ankle but when it does it’s heavenly. Hotch flips on the tv and goes to Food Network first. When he sees what’s playing he switches to HGTV and you chuckle. “I love that you know me so well.”   
“I still have some work to get done so you might as well watch something you want to watch.”   
“You are the busiest man I’ve ever met.” You tell him with raised brows, he moves slowly and pulls the table next to him so he can write and opens his briefcase. Taking out a file he gets to work. You can’t help but watch him. The way his long fingers hold the pen as it glides across the paper. His long lashes are hypnotic and the way his lips curl into a small smirk and you know you’ve been busted.   
“See something you like?” He teases not looking at you.   
“Yes.” You surprise yourself by answering honestly. The look on his face when he looks at you shows surprise too.   
“What did you say?” He breathes.   
“Yes.” You breathe back and Hotch slowly slides your foot off of his lap then moves toward you. His eyes are locked with yours as he gets closer and closer to you. Your heart is pounding so hard you’re surprised it hasn’t burst out of your chest. His eyes dart to your lips as your tongue darts out to wet your bottom one. Then his mouth touches yours, and it feels so natural to have his lips moving on yours. You move to get more leverage and yelp after accidentally putting pressure on your bad ankle.   
“Are you okay?” Hotch asks looking concerned.   
“Yea. Stupid ankle.” You grumble twisting so you can curl into him.   
“So, should we talk about what just happened?”  
“If you want to.”  
“I think we should. I mean you’re my best friend, I don’t want to ruin that?”  
“Isn’t a relationship basically a best friend that you get to make out with?” Hotch laughs softly and you look up at him.   
“I’m not going to argue with that one.” He says leaning back down and kissing you again. You groan softly when the doorbell rings signaling the arrival of your dinner. “Don’t worry sweetheart. We’ve got plenty of time to continue this later.”   
“Promise?”  
“Oh yes.”


	80. Negotiate

“I get it.” You tell the very angry, very large man holding a gun on you. “Your wife was such a bitch. Lying to you like that but I don’t think killing this woman will solve your problem.”   
“She’s a lying bitch too! I’m just doing what her fucking husband was too weak to do!”  
“Please don’t. Please!” You beg, “Let her go. I’ll stay with you.”   
“Why would I want you?” He sneers, not moving the gun from where it’s pointed at his most recent victim.   
“Because I’m much more valuable to the FBI. As an Agent they’ll do just about anything to get me back safe.”   
“Give me a plane.”  
“Let’s talk about it.” You can see a sniper setting up in a window behind him, hopefully he doesn’t turn or it’s not going to end well. You’re feeling that sick feeling in the pit of your stomach that tells you this probably isn’t going to end well for him.   
“I let her go. Then you and I get on a plane and I’ll let you go once we’re somewhere they won’t extradite me.”   
“I don’t know about all of that. If you let her go we can talk about it.”  
“I’m done talking!” He yells and that’s when you make your move. You lunge for the gun in his hand. “What!” He yells again as you struggle for the gun. It fires once, the bullet whizzing up and into the ceiling. The second time it fires the bullet flies into a wall, the sniper must not have a shot. The unsub, Karl, twists just right and gets off one last shot. This one doesn’t go harmlessly anywhere but goes up under the bottom edge of your vest.   
You hear two more shots before what happened has fully registered. You crumple to the ground, the blood warm on your fingers.   
“No!” Hotch’s cries rushing to you. “We need paramedics!” He calls unstrapping your vest.   
“Aaron.” You breathe.   
“Hey, relax. You’re going to be fine.” He soothes putting his hands over yours. You let out a small whimper as he presses down on the wound. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He says softly looking down at you.   
“Aaron I’m sorry. He-he was too strong.” You mutter.   
“It wasn’t your fault sweetheart. You did everything you could.”  
“Is she safe?”  
“Yea. You saved her. Now relax, you need to keep your eyes open. Stay with me okay baby?” He says his hazel eyes searching your face. It’s like he can tell you’re struggling to keep your eyes open. “Where’s that paramedic?” He yells, the panic evident in his voice.   
“I-I can’t. Hotch I’m so tired. I-I love you.” You wheeze.   
“I love you too. You’ve gotta stay with me!” He pleads, “Stay with me.”   
“Aaron, I’m sorry.” You mumble as your vision fades to black, you’re so sorry.  
“No!”


	81. Peppermint

“Thank you so much Aaron.” The DA gushes taking the boxes from him, “I really owe you for this one. How about a drink?” She bats her eyelashes at him and you glare at the paper in front of you. You’re so fucking sick of people hitting on your boyfriend. Not that anyone knows he’s your boyfriend, not even the team. But it still makes you bristle every time you have to watch someone else flirt with him.   
“You okay?” JJ asks as you type a little more harshly than usual on your keyboard.   
“Fine. Just tired.” You lie easily then sigh and rub your forehead. “And I’ve got this killer headache coming on.”   
“Want something for it?” She offers.  
“No. I’ve got my peppermint in my purse.”  
“You and your essential oils.” JJ teases as you dig in your bag.   
“Yea, yea, yea.” You wave her off and take a dab of the oil on your thumb then press it to the roof of your mouth for fifteen seconds. It helps but when you hear her giggle your headache is back and with a vengeance. The worst part is he acts like it doesn’t even effect him, he’s got this little smile on his face. He’s leaned back against the doorframe of his office both hands in his pockets. You stand from your desk and head to the bathroom. You don’t want to watch this little show any longer. You slip down two flights of stairs then into one of the single stall bathrooms, you just need to be alone for a minute. Running the water you get a washcloth wet before swiping it under your eyes, making sure you get the non-existent smudged make up off of your face. There’s a knock on the door and you groan softly.   
“Occupied!” You call and whomever it is knocks again. “Someone is in here!” You call out again over the running water but the knocking persists. So much for alone time. You flick off the water and stalk over to the door and yank it open. “What part of-” you’re cut off by Aaron’s hands on your biceps pushing you back into the bathroom. He flips the lock before pressing his lips hungrily to yours, his body backing yours toward the sink. His hands are cupping your face and yours grasp the cool porcelain of the sink as his lips slide down your jaw then to your neck.   
“I’m sorry.” He murmurs against your skin, “I told her I was seeing someone but she didn’t seem to care.” It’s really hard to be mad at him with him pressing open mouthed kisses up and down the side of your neck.   
“Aaron.” You whisper catching his chin as he kisses your jaw. You guide his lips back to yours for another kiss before muttering, “I just hate watching them flirt with you.”  
“I don’t care about them.” He assures you quietly between kisses.   
“I know.” You breathe.   
“I only care about you.” He whispers pressing his lips to the pulse point by your ear, “It’s always been you.” He kisses you again. This time it’s slower. More passionate than desperate, reminding you that you’re his and he’s yours. That the other women don’t matter, it’s you that he wants. It’s you he’ll come home to. You pull away from him then rest your forehead against his and give him a small laugh. The automatic fan is a blessing in the small bathroom, hopefully covering up any obvious noise the two of you made. Glancing in the mirror you smooth your hair and he straightens his tie then slowly opens the door. His jaw does that little tick it sometimes does when he’s amused but doesn’t want to show it and just before you ask what it is he holds the door open wide for you. Standing outside the door, looking pleased as could be is the rest of the team. Derek is grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Penelope is clapping her hands excitedly. Rossi has this pleased little smirk on his face while JJ has her arms folded over her chest and an amused look on her face. Reid’s hands are shoved in his pockets as he grins down at you.   
“How’s that headache?” JJ teases and you roll your eyes with a breathy laugh.   
“Is that why I tasted peppermint?” Aaron asks before looping an arm around your shoulders, “I’m feeling a headache coming on too.” He smirks down at you before kissing you again, the whole team expressing their approval. You were glad they knew, even if Derek did start calling you Pep.


	82. A Halloween Party

You’d never actually been to a Halloween party. You’d seen them in movies, movies like Mean Girls where the girls were all dressed in much less clothing than normal. In Germany if you do go to a party or go Trick-Or-Treating you wear something scary. But you’d asked JJ, what in the world you were supposed to wear, what was customary for the States. She showed you pictures from last year which had helped immensely.   
You’d decided to wear a Dirndl. White low cut blouse under a deep maroon dress that fell to just above your knees. It had small white flowers embroidered on the bodice and a forest green apron over the front of the fluffy skirt. A pair of black heels and a halo braid complete your costume.   
When you arrive at the party Morgan and Reid are already there. Reid is dressed as Frankenstein’s monster. Something he was quick to make sure that you knew, the monster’s name was not Frankenstein. Morgan is a firefighter with just the pants and a white tank top on. He’s wearing the helmet and boots too but not the jacket part. You’re finally able to get a look at his tattoos in this outfit and they’re stunning.   
“I love your ink.” You tell him, and he grins.   
“Thanks. It’s not often that I get to show it off at work.” He pauses before asking gently, “What exactly is your costume?”  
“It’s called a Dirndl. It’s what the peasants used to wear in Germany. Now we wear them during Oktoberfest and since I didn’t get to celebrate Oktoberfest this year I thought I could wear it today.” You tell him with a smile, one of the perks of being a dual citizen was getting to celebrate both cultures. “Speaking of Oktoberfest, I’d like a beer, you guys want anything?” You ask nodding toward the bar.   
“Sure. I’ll take whatever you’re having. You’ve got good taste in beer.” Morgan agrees and Spencer holds up his mostly full glass. You make your way through the crowded room of FBI agents and to the bar. Ordering two craft beers you wait for them leaned up against the bar.   
“Well well this is a nice view.” An Agent you don’t know smirks at you as he blatantly stares at your cleavage.   
“Arschloch.” You mutter and his grin only grows.   
“I like a woman who can scream my name in multiple languages.” You clench your teeth and scoop the two beers off of the bar top before heading back to where Morgan and Reid are. Thankfully the Agent stays at the bar, you really don’t want to deal with assholes tonight. When you get back to your teammates you’re pleased to see that Garcia, JJ and Hotch have all arrived and Rossi shows up a few minutes later.   
You all enjoy the evening, talking, laughing, drinking and dancing. You’re even able to convince Hotch to dance with you. It’s not until you head to the bar for your third beer that the night sours slightly. The creep is back and leering.   
“Well hello sexy.” He slurs, he’s clearly had a few too many. “Why don’t you take your bilingual mouth and put it to good use.”   
“How about you fuck off?”  
“I love my women feisty.” He says grabbing your arm, you try to pull away from him but he keeps a firm grip on you.   
“Let go.” You snarl and he laughs, at least until he’s yanked off of you. The broad shoulders of Hotch fills your view.   
“She said let go.” He growls and you’re glad you’re not on the receiving end of the glare you know he’s giving. “You even look at her again and your ass is mine. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes agent Hotchner.” The other agent says then Hotch grabs your beer with one hand and takes your hand with his other then leads you away.   
“Hotch?” You ask quietly and when he doesn’t answer you stop walking. He looks back at you in confusion before you pull him out of the room and down a hallway. You don’t stop until you’re around a corner and away from where prying eyes could see you. “What was that about?” You ask taking your beer and placing it on an end table.   
“He was harassing you.”  
“And you scared the shit out of him.”  
“Good.” He snaps and you look up at him with raised eyebrows.   
“Good?”  
“I don’t like when my team is harassed. Just because you look stunning tonight doesn’t mean he can treat you like that.” Did he just call you stunning? He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and you laugh, his Clark Kent hair is sticking up like he’d been flying as Superman and didn’t get a chance to fix it. “What?” He asks and you reach up and fix his hair.   
“Much better Mr. Kent.” You wrap your arms around his shoulders and press your cheek to his chest hugging him tightly. “Thank you Hotch.”  
“Any time.” He places his chin on top of your head and squeezes you back. You could stay like this for days but the rest of the team would get suspicious and you’d never hear the end of it from Morgan.   
“Shall we?” You ask after stepping away from him.   
“We Shall.” He grins down at you before offering you his arm. You pick up your beer and loop your free arm through his then head back to the party. He didn’t need to be Clark Kent or Superman to rescue you.


	83. Hostage

He’d let you out of the house. It was one of the first times in almost three months. Your hair was dyed black, sunglasses were on and covering most of your face but still feeling the sunshine on your skin was such a wonderful relief. You know he’s watching. You can feel it. You also know that you’re on a thin wire, if you mess up at all, try to escape, anything, he’ll never let you out of the house again. You’ve got the note tucked into your sleeve, you know that you’ve got one chance at this. Hopefully you come across the FBI Agent that you’ve seen walking this route before. Before you’d been kidnapped.   
Sure enough you see him. He’s got a suit and tie and a badge on his waist. It’s that badge gives you so much relief, hopefully he’ll believe your note. You’re terrified that you’re going to get caught but you’ll be damned if you’re going live as a captive. You close your eyes, tilt your face to the sun and smile. Continuing along the sidewalk you crash directly into him and slip the note into his jacket pocket.   
“Oh god. Oh I’m so sorry.” You gush, “It’s such a beautiful day out I just wasn’t watching where I was going.” You give him a bright smile.   
“It’s alright.” He says looking a little confused. You’re sure he felt your hand brush his side, you’d never pick pocketed anyone before and while this wasn’t exactly a pick pocketing it was the same idea.   
“Sorry again.” You bat your eyelashes up at him with a smile and he smiles back, god he’s handsome. You continue down the street and into the grocery store. Please let him find your note. Oh god if he doesn’t find it you’re so screwed. You pick up the items that he told you to get. Sir. After paying for the items with a polite smile you head back down the street on the four block journey back to his house. You had strict orders, go to the store, get food for dinner, go home, cook dinner and have it on the table by 5:15. So that’s what you do.   
Dinner is on the table at 5:13 and Sir gets home at exactly 5:15. You stand in the corner of the dining room, hands folded, head down. Just like Sir directed.   
He comes in, hangs his coat then sits down.   
“Sit.” He orders and you do. “You did well today. You need to make sure to watch where you’re going though.”   
“Yes Sir.” You say quietly.   
“Eat.”  
“Thank you Sir.” You begin eating, taking small bites of the green beans and chicken that you’ve made. He talks about his day while you eat, you nod at the right moments not really paying attention.   
After you finish eating you clean up from dinner while he watches tv in the kitchen with a rum and Coke. You finish the dishes and as you’re putting away the towel the door splinters open. You scream and press yourself to the counter, you realize that they’ve come in the front door too when you hear Sir yelling. It’s not until the Agent that you slipped your note to comes over to you that you realize that it’s over. Your heart is pounding, knees weak.   
“Hey. You’re okay. I got your note.”  
“Thank you.” You whisper, you’re so relieved that you could cry.   
“You know, I’d wondered where you went.”  
He tells you wrapping a protective arm around your shoulders, “We’d walked past one another every day for weeks and then you just vanished. I didn’t know who you were so I couldn’t check up on you. I was more than a little relieved to see you today, at least until I found your note in my pocket.”  
“You’d noticed me?”  
“Yes. You’re a beautiful woman.” He winces slightly, “Sorry, that’s probably not what you want to hear right after being kidnapped.”  
“I noticed you too.” You admit quietly, one of those dark eyebrows shoot up as a smile spreads across his face.   
“Well then, let me formally introduce myself. I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner.” You’re about to introduce yourself when another Agent interrupts.   
“Hotch!” He calls as he jogs over, “She needs to go to the hospital to get a physical done.”   
“No.” You balk.   
“It’s procedure.” The other Agent argues and you shake your head.   
“What if I take you?” Aaron asks gently blocking you from the snappy Agent in front of you.   
“You won’t leave?”  
“Not until you’re ready for me to.”  
“Okay.” You agree. He ushers you to a SUV and you climb in without hesitation. He makes you feel safe and safe is what you need right now.


	84. Work Wife

It didn’t matter what time you got to work. Somehow Hotch always managed to get a lemon or banana muffin on your desk before you got there. In turn you always had a cup of coffee for him, two creams one sugar.   
“Hotch?” You say softly entering his office. He’s wearing the same tie as yesterday and his eyelids look heavy. “You promised that you’d go home.” He reaches blindly for the coffee he knows you’ve got in your hand and you scoff. “Not a chance.”  
“Excuse me?” Hotch asks looking up at you in surprise.   
“You promised me Aaron, you promised that you’d go home and get some sleep. That you’d stop chasing these threads that you’re calling leads. Mark is gone. Nothing is going to bring him back, I can’t loose you too.” Hotch looks guiltily up at you and while you feel bad about making him feel guilty you mean it. Your cousin Mark had introduced you to Hotch when his team had been looking for a new Agent.   
“I’m so sorry.” He says standing and making his way across his office to you. “I just, I need to get this guy.”  
“And I need you.” You tell him cupping his cheek in your hand. He leans his face into your hand and closes his eyes.   
“I’m sorry.” He says softly, his hands have migrated to your waist. You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes as his fingers tangle in the ends of your hair.   
“Come home with me tonight.” You whisper. “I’m having nightmares, sleeping on the couch.”  
“Of course sweetheart.” He agrees.  
Nine hours later you and Hotch are watching TV on your couch. You’re in the corner of your L-shaped couch you’re tucked neatly into Hotch’s side, one arm thrown over his waist. He’s got his arm around your shoulders and down your back. His hand pressed to your curved spine.   
“Hotch?”  
“Hmm?” He hums.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime. Honestly, you know that I’ve always got your back.”  
“I know it’s one of the reasons I love you.” You don’t look at him, you can’t believe you just told him you love him. Hopefully he won’t think it’s romantically and be uncomfortable. He’s felt you stiffen up and slides his fingers along your spine.   
“You know. I’ve always thought that you and I would make a good couple.” He says softly and you glance up at him in surprise.   
“You have?”  
“Yea.” He grins down at you and you can’t help but return the gesture. “So, you wanna find out if I’m right?” He asks cheekily and you laugh before pressing a kiss to his lips.   
“Hell yea.”


	85. Stories

“So he tackles this guy to the ground before any of us can even move and as he struggling to keep the UnSub down he just looks up at me and goes, ‘oh no Dave. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got him.’ Just deadpan. Oh god I thought I was going to die.” Your boyfriend’s best friend tells you before another sip of his scotch. A grin is stretched across his face and you’re loving these stories. Aaron doesn’t talk much about work, you know that he’s got a high pressure job that can get very stressful so you let it be. It’s the stories that Dave has been telling you for the last half hour that you actually want to hear.   
“That’s typical Aaron for you.” You laugh, “God forbid he ever be anything but cool calm and collected.”  
“Oh sweetheart do I have stories for you.” Dave grins and is just about to launch into another one when Aaron comes out of Derek and Savannah’s back door.   
“There you are beautiful.” He says giving you a grin.   
“I didn’t know you and Dave had such sweet pet names for each other.” You tease him and he chuckles before pressing a firm kiss to your lips.   
“Don’t be stupid.” He groans and you laugh as you lean into him.   
“So mean to me Hotchner.” You continue, “Calling Dave beautiful and then calling me stupid. It’s just not fair!”   
“Oh my god.” Dave says with a laugh, clearly enjoying your theatrics, unlike your boyfriend.   
“I mean really-” Hotch cuts you off with another kiss, his hand cupping the back of your head. You can feel the smile on his lips against your mouth.   
“Are you done?” He asks pulling away just enough to ask the question.   
“If I say no are you going to keep kissing me?” He laughs and slides his hand from the back of your head to your far shoulder.   
“What were the two of you talking about?” He asks trying to sound casual but you’re not fooled.   
“You.” Dave tells him and Aaron raises his eyebrows.   
“Oh geeze.” He groans, “Babe are you ready to go?” He asks softly.   
“Yea we can go.” You agree taking his hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you Dave.”  
“You too.” Dave says raising his glass in farewell. You and Aaron head out and down the street toward where you’d parked in comfortable silence.   
“I thought I told you not to be alone with Dave.”  
“You did but I’m still trying to figure out why.”  
“He knows all my secrets and will tell them.” Aaron says and you roll your eyes.   
“Then I’m adding him to my favorites list.” You tease. “So it’s not because he’s a jerk or something?”  
“No, Dave’s great. You’re more than welcome to hang out with him.” Aaron confirms and you smile.   
“Good. He promised me some stories.”  
“Oh god.” Aaron groans and you laugh. You can’t wait to hear all these stories.


	86. Where You Are

The ten year old sniffles then snuggles deeper into your side. You hadn’t wanted to drag him out to the hospital but when Jack’s fever wouldn’t break you knew it was time. You’d called Aaron, let him know where you were taking Jack. He said he’d be here but you knew that with the case, even if it is local, he probably wouldn’t make it.

 **How’s he doing?** Aaron hasn’t stopped texting you since you arrived at the hospital.

“Jack?” A nurse calls and you stand up but Jack doesn’t.

“Jack sweetie it’s time to go into the room to see the doctor.” You tell him and he whimpers softly. “Could you get him a wheelchair?” You ask the nurse and she nods.

 **Okay. We’re just getting into a room now.** You fib, you don’t want Aaron to worry about his son when he needs to be focused on staying alive. The nurse comes back with a wheelchair and you ease Jack into it. They bring him back to a room and hook him up to an IV and that’s when you decide to call Aaron.

“Hello?” He answers sounding tense.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Jack is hooked up to an IV.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

“He’s sleeping now.”

“I’m still on my way.” Aaron says but before he can hang up you hear Reid in the background.

“Go.” You tell him gently. His team needs him, you’ve got this covered.

“What?” Aaron says.

“I could hear Reid. The sooner you go and get the UnSub the sooner you can get here.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.” It takes two hours for Aaron to show up. He looks anxious and tired but his face softens when he sees his son sleeping peacefully.

“Hi.” He says quietly wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Everyone okay?”

“Yea. How’s he doing?”

“Okay, he’s been sleeping for most of the time we’ve been here. They’ve had him hooked up to an IV because he was dehydrated. Even after two gatorades.”

“Thank you for being here.” He says softly into your hair.

“Of course. He may not be my biological son but I love him like he is.”

“And I love that about you. I should’ve been here.” He says sounding guilty.

“You’re here now, that’s what matters.” You soothe.

“I’m so sorry honey.” You can hear the remorse in his voice even if he won’t look at you.

“Aaron.” You murmur taking his face in your hands you turn his sad hazel eyes to yours. “You did nothing wrong.” You whisper as your eyes search your husband’s face. “Nothing.”

“But-”

“No. You did nothing wrong.” He sighs deeply, knowing that you’re not going to let him continue to beat himself up over this. “You had a job to do, now you’re here. You can’t do it all. I’m your partner, your teammate, sometimes you have to sit on the bench and let me play the game.”

“Thank you.” He whispers before pressing his lips to yours. “Thank you.” He says again before kissing you again. You giggle softly brushing your thumbs along his jaw. “I adore you Mrs. Hotchner.” He whispers and you wrap your arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“And I adore you Mr. Hotchner.” You tell him before kissing him again.


	87. Okay.

You don’t want to talk about it. Everyone in your team had tried to get you to talk about it but you just couldn’t. JJ had tried the sensitive mom route, Morgan the let’s workout our aggression in the gym version. Reid had spouted off facts about how bottling up your emotions was unhealthy. Rossi offered to share a drink with you, to relax and talk if you felt like it. Hotch has kept an annoyingly close watch on you but hasn’t said anything.   
You’re at home, radio on for background noise trying to focus on the report you were supposed to be reading when there’s a knock on your door. You slide off of the kitchen stool you’ve been perched on and make your way to the door. Peering through the peep hole you’re not surprised to see Hotch standing there, looking mildly uncomfortable. You pull the door open and he comes in without even bothering to ask or wait.   
“Are you okay?” He asks, the one question that everyone has been avoiding.   
“Yea. I’m fine.” You lie, “You didn’t need to come.”   
“That’s enough!” He snaps turning on you. This definitely wasn’t what you were expecting. “If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t just lie and say it’s fine.“ You pull your head back in surprise.   
"Excuse me?” You glower at him. Who the hell does he think he is.   
“You’re clearly not fine.”   
“Really? Since you’re such an expert why don’t you tell me what I feel?”   
“You’re anxious.” He starts, “You want to be able to go back to before this all happened and make it right. You can’t. You need to grieve.”  
“Grieve? Hotch I was kidnapped. Beaten. Threatened. What exactly am I grieving?”  
“Your innocence.” He says gently and as you stare up at him you can feel your façade of perfectly fine beginning to crack. Hotch doesn’t say anything else, he just reaches for you and you move into his embrace just before the tears start. Before you know it you’re soaking the front of his shirt with tears as he cups the back of your head with a large hand. His other hand rests on the center of your back between your shoulder blades. Your arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, your body shaking with sobs. He just holds you. Letting the tears fall down your face.   
“I thought, I thought if I just i-ignored it I’d be f-fine.” You admit, your face still buried in his chest.   
“I know.” His deep voice has such a calming effect on you. “You’re going to be okay. Please don’t shut me out.”  
“I wasn’t trying to. I just.” You let out a huff of frustrated air and Hotch laughs gently.   
“I know.”   
“Thanks Hotch.”   
“You were there for me when I needed someone most after Hailey. I’ll be here for you as long as you need.” You tilt your head up then and he presses a soft kiss to your lips.   
“You might want to change your shirt is a little stained from my mascara.” He chuckles as you move away from him and wipe at your eyes to remove the dampness.   
“If you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask.” He teases instantly lightening the mood.   
“Oh my god.” You laugh then shoot him a mock glare before your smile wins out. That’s the one thing you know for sure about Aaron. He’s always going to know how to help you pick up the pieces and make you whole again.


	88. I Love You

The UnSub had snuck up behind you. Knocked you out with a blow to the head. He was so proud of himself too, even though all he’d done was sneak up behind you. Now if it’d been a fair fight there’s no way you’d have woken up tied to a chair, water slowly rising in the room, it’s waist deep already.   
How fucking cliche.   
You’ve almost wiggled free when you hear the gunshots. Your team!   
“Punk! Where you at?” You hear Morgan yell from above you.   
“Here! Down here!” You scream as you finally work one of your hands out of the bindings.   
“Keep talking to us!” Hotch calls. From the other side of the room.   
“Hotch!” You slosh through the hip high but still rising water. “The water is rising you’ve got to get me out of here!” You say pressing your hands to the door.   
“Water?” He calls through the door.   
“Water! It’s to my waist already and it’s cold!” The water seems to be rising so much faster now than it was a minute ago. “Hurry!” The panic laces your voice, even though you’re trying to remain calm.   
“We’re going to have to break down the door!” Hotch says.   
“Okay!”  
“Step away from the door!” You do as he asks then yell back.   
“Go!” There are a few loud thuds and before a the door splinters open. The water goes rushing out nearly taking you with it. You stumble out, Hotch’s hands wrapping around your biceps to keep you from stumbling forward.   
“Let’s get out of here.” He says softly and you nod, gripping the side of his shirt in one hand. “Are you okay?” He asks as you exit the building you’d been locked in.   
“Yea. Just a little shaken. He snuck up behind me Hotch. Where is that fucker?”  
“Dead. He shot Rossi, he’s fine.”  
“Thank god.” You tell him keeping your grip on his shirt. “You’re okay?”  
“Yes sweetheart.” He stops and looks down at you. “I-I was so worried about you.” He whispers.   
“I’m okay Hotch. I promise.”   
“I love you.” He tells you resting his forehead against yours.   
“I love you.” You whisper back before pressing a kiss to his lips. He kisses you back but pulls away when you shiver, a breeze reminding you that you’re soaked from the waist down.   
“Let’s get you warm.” He says holding a hand out to you. You take it and follow him to one of the SUV’s. God you love this man.


	89. Unheard

The doorbell flashes, it wouldn’t do any good for it to ring, you wouldn’t hear it anyway. You make your way to the front door as the light flashes again. You grab your whiteboard and marker then unlock the door.   
You don’t even know who it is before you’re hugged tightly to a broad male body. You see a dark head of hair out of the corner of your eye.   
Aaron.   
You gently push him off of you and write a question mark on your whiteboard. He laughs softly then signs to you that he’s sorry. You pass him your whiteboard and he writes.   
‘You match the description of a murder victim that went out. She’s a Jane Doe and I got scared that it could be you.’ You read. You take the marker and after wiping off his message you write one of your own.   
‘I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for coming to check but why didn’t you just call?’   
'I did.’ He writes as you read, 'you didn’t answer so I got worried.’  
'You really thought I was dead?’  
He nods his head in response. You cup his face in your hands and run a thumb along his jaw. He closes his eyes and presses his head into your palm.   
You wish that you could hear his voice, you’d bet it was smooth and comforting, but commanding and strong when it needed to be. You press a soft kiss to his lips and his eyes fly open as you pull away. To your astonishment he signs to you, something he’s never done before.   
“Can I kiss you.” His fingers ask.   
You don’t answer him, instead you kiss him. One of his hands goes to the back of your head and the other rests in the small of your back. His hair is soft against your fingers, when you wrap your hand around his neck.   
He pulls away and smiles down at you, then motions for your whiteboard and marker. You hand it over then he writes  
'Dinner?’ You nod with a broad smile and when he holds out his hand you take it.


	90. I Found You

The tap on your door is so quiet that it hardly registers over the sound of your music playing softly from your phone. You glance down at the time on your phone, it’s nearly one in the morning. You panic for a moment, Aaron doesn’t need to knock, he’s got his own key. He went out with his team tonight while you got some work done, you’d expected him home earlier than this but hadn’t been worried. They had a few extremely stressful cases and you knew that they needed to unwind as a group.   
“Baby.” You hear through the door, “Are you awake?” You make your way to the door and unlocking it let him in. You don’t get a good look until after you’ve locked the door again and turned around.   
“Aaron! Why is your butt covered in mud? And your pants? And your hands? Aaron why are you covered in mud?” He laughs softly, swaying slightly on his feet.   
“I dropped it but I found it.” He tells you, slurring his words.   
“Dropped what?”  
“I dropped it.”  
“Oh god.” You giggle, “You are so drunk.”  
“Mmm, you’re so beautiful.” He tells you, running a finger down your nose.   
“Thank you. Now let’s get you some water and then to bed.”   
“Aren’t you glad I found it?”   
“I am.” You tell him, still not having the foggiest idea what he’s talking about. You take a cup from the kitchen and after filling it with water hand it to him. “Drink the whole thing then we can go to bed.”  
“Okay.” He mumbles before taking a long drink. He’s always such an agreeable drunk, finishing the water he puts the cup into the sink. You take it back out and fill it again, he’s going to want painkillers in the morning and will need something to wash it down with.   
When the two of you finally climb into bed it’s after two in the morning. Thankfully Jack is at a friend’s house and neither of you have to be up for anything in the morning.  
You sleep curled up next to him. Waking only after he does the next morning with a groan.   
“Pain killers are on the nightstand with water.” You mumble.   
“Thank you baby.”  
“Mmm.”   
“Why do I have mud under my fingernails?” He asks, after taking the pills.   
“I don’t know.” You tell him, eyes still closed, “You said something about finding it.”  
“Finding what?”  
“You wouldn’t tell me.”  
“Weird.” He pauses then rolls toward you, looping an arm over your waist. “At least I know I found my way to you.”   
“Mmm. It’s too early for romance.” You grumble. At least until he kisses the side of your neck, nipping at your pulse point. “Aaron.” You groan but the smile gives you away.   
“You’re so cute.” He teases, kissing his way to your lips.   
“Ugh. Bar breath.” You complain and he laughs, “Can we go out for breakfast?”   
“Oh that sounds nice. Cap’s?”  
“Yes.” You agree rolling out of bed. “I love Cap’s.”  
“I know.”  
“And I love you.” You tell him as you back into the bathroom.   
“I love you too.” He says, those hazel eyes on yours.   
“I know.”


	91. Fight Night

The pillow bops you on the back of the head and you look over your shoulder in confusion.   
“Arm yourself.” Aaron warns and you laugh, “You’ve got ten seconds.” He smirks at you before heading to the light switch.   
“What are you doing?”  
“It’s pillow fight night.” He tells you flicking off the light, you’re instantly bombarded by a flurry of pillows.   
“Jack!” You cry hearing the little boy giggle. You catch him before he can slip away, tickling his sides causing him to shriek with laughter. You don’t expect Aaron to team up with his son against you but that’s exactly what happens. He whacks you with a pillow then slides his fingers up your sides causing you to laugh and let go of Jack who runs further into the house. “Not fair Aaron!”  
“You were warned.” He laughs vanishing into the darkness, you grab the pillow that had been thrown at you and follow your boys.  
There are no sides. There are no teams. It’s hit and tickle or be hit and tickles. You’re waiting for Jack to come around a corner, he’s not as stealthy as you and Aaron are, when Aaron’s arms wrap around you. This time he kisses your cheek and you laugh softly.   
“I don’t think this is how the game works.”  
“There are no rules sweetheart.” He says before kissing you again. You smack him on the back of his head with your pillow and he lets you go with a surprised laugh.   
“You said no rules.” You challenge before laughing, and taking off after Jack. The little boy squeals when you catch up with him, he wiggles out of your grasp only to be caught by his dad who holds him upside down.   
“Get him.” Aaron tells you with a wicked grin.   
“No dad!” Jack yells with a laugh and Aaron flips him back over and sets him on his feet.   
“Alright buddy, it’s time to wind down. Take a shower and we’ll watch a movie and have some popcorn okay?”  
“Okay!” Jack agrees before Aaron flips on the light.   
Jack doesn’t take long in the shower, when the shower turns off Aaron pops a bag of popcorn into the microwave.   
“Whose night is it to pick?” You ask before Jack comes bounding back into the room.   
“Yours!” Jack says flopping down on the couch as his dad brings in the popcorn.   
“Score.” You say with a smile, “Miracle it is!”  
“Miracle?”  
“Uh yea. The Herb Brooks movie. It’s the best, it’s about the Miracle hockey team from the 1980 Olympics.”   
“Sounds good. We love hockey don’t we Jack?”  
“Yea!” He says through a mouthful of popcorn. You laugh as his dad frowns at him. You join the Hotchner boys on the couch curling up on Aaron’s side who wraps an arm around your shoulders and kisses you softly.   
“Thanks for involving me in pillow fight night.”  
“I’m glad you had fun.”  
“I did. When’s the next one?”


	92. The Cabin

The lights slide across the wall and you’re on high alert. No one should have known where you were. You’d switched off your phone when you’d left D.C. and when you check it now you see that it’s still off.   
It’d been a tough month, a tough case, you just really wanted some alone time. The lights turn off and you grab your gun, switching off the safety you press your back to the wall you wait. Two doors open then shut and you take a deep breath.   
“Are you sure this is the place?” A voice asks, it’s a familiar voice but you can’t believe he’d be here.   
“Yea. This is the place.” You’re pretty sure that’s Hotch. Why would your boss be here and who in the world did he bring?  
“Why would she come here?” The first voice speaks again and you place it, David Rossi. One of the two knock and you shove your gun into the back of your pants before you pull open the door.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” You ask with a huff folding your arms over your chest. Dave is lingering further back on the porch than Hotch is, he seems much more hesitant than your boss.   
“We came to check on you.” Hotch explains.   
“You drove three and a half hours up north just to check on me.” You glare up at him.   
“I’m going back to the truck.” Rossi says sounding defeated. He turns back to the SUV and meanders his way to it, the glow from his phone backlighting his head.   
“Well?” You demand looking up at Hotch.   
“What?”  
“Why are you here?” You ask with forced patience.   
“Can we go inside? It’s chilly out here and you’re not wearing a lot.” You raise a brow at him and then gesture him inside. You follow him in and shut the door, turning to face him. “I was worried about you.”  
“I’m fine Hotch.”  
“No. You’re not.” He says looking down at you. “If you were fine you wouldn’t have asked for a week off, then turned off your cell phone and ran for the hills.”  
“I needed a break.”  
“From what?”  
“Work, DC, my everyday life, why does this suddenly matter to you?”   
“Because this is unusual behavior from you. You’re usually steady, solid as a rock.”   
“I’m fine.”   
“Don’t lie to me.” He says it softly, evenly. “I know this last case scared you. It scared me.”  
“Why?” You whisper watching his face as he talks.  
“Because, the last victim looked just like her. Jessica.” You blink back the tears that have suddenly filled your eyes at the mention of your niece. “I keep meaning to ask if you’re okay but I can see that you’re not.” He says quietly as a tear escapes and slips down your cheek. “I’m going to send Dave home, I’ll stay if you don’t mind the company.”  
“You don’t have to do this Hotch. The team needs you.”  
“You need me more. Besides, the team needs you too and we want you ready to go, not fighting to keep yourself together.”  
“Hotch-” You begin but he holds up a hand.   
“Let me be there for you. When Hayley died I just threw myself into work, I should’ve taken it much slower than I did. Let myself grieve longer, I’m not about to let you make that same mistake.” You’re not even bothering to wipe the tears off of your face anymore. “Can I stay?”  
“Yea.” You breathe and he opens the door again, you watch as he heads to the SUV and takes out his go bag. Rossi moves into the driver’s seat and takes the car around the circular drive as Hotch walks back up the path to the door. You lock the door behind him, “Bedrooms this way.” You say leading him to the one bedroom. “Hope you’re okay with sharing a bed.”  
“As long as you’re not uncomfortable.”  
“It’s fine.” You assure him before pulling your gun out of your waistband and tucking it into the drawer of the nightstand.   
“I’m going to get ready for bed okay?” He tells you and you nod. You’ve been in your pajamas since 5pm. While he’s in the bathroom you crawl into the bed and hunker down under the covers. You close your eyes and hope sleep actually comes tonight without any dreams of Jessica.  
When Hotch comes out of the bathroom his switches off the bedroom light, darkening the room on the other side of your eyelids. The bed groans softly with his added weight but you find the noise and the action extremely calming. One of his arms goes over your waist. You feel so damn safe.   
“I’m here. Sleep.”  
So you do.


	93. Spilled Coffee

You’d crashed into him. You hadn’t been watching where you were going and his coffee had spilled all over both of you.   
“Oh god. Oh my god I’m so sorry!” You cry looking down in horror, as you pull your soaked shirt away from your body. His blue shirt is now soaked and looking a tinge browner than it should and he hisses quietly as he too pulls his shirt away.   
“Are you okay?” He asks looking down at his shirt too.   
“Yea. I’m fine. Are you?” He nods before his eyes meet yours. “Oh god I’m so sorry!” You groan and he chuckles softly.   
“It’s alright. That’s what I get for not paying attention.” He says with a kind smile down at you.   
“Same honestly.” You say as he tosses the empty coffee cup into a nearby garbage can, “Can I pay to get your shirt cleaned?” You ask him, he’s dressed so nicely in a black suit, blue shirt and a gray tie. Whereas you’re in a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.   
“Not a chance. It was my coffee, I should be paying for yours.”  
“Nah, you can hardly tell I was spilled on, at least let me buy you a new coffee sometime.”  
“You’re not going to let this one go are you?”  
“Not likely Mr. FBI.” You grin at him nodding your head slightly toward the badge at his hip.   
“Aaron, my name’s Aaron Hotchner.”   
“Pleasure. So, do I get to buy you that coffee or what?” You purposefully avoid giving him your name. He notices.   
“Alright. I travel quite a bit for work though.”  
“Why don’t you just give me a call when you’re available? I’m usually free in the morning.” You glance down at your Apple Watch and swear softly. “I’m so sorry. I have to get going. “You’ll call?” He nods looking confused as you start down the sidewalk again.   
“Where can I find you?” He calls and you turn to walk backwards.   
“Right coat pocket.” You tell him with a smirk. He reaches in and pulls out your business card, your cell written on the back, you twirl a pointer finger to tell him to flip it over. He does and a grin lights up his face. He looks at you, clearly impressed that you were able to slip the card into his pocket without him noticing. You shoot him a quick wink then continue on your way.   
He gives you crazy butterflies. Who would’ve thought all it would take was some spilled coffee?


	94. Pranksters

Your budget had been slashed. You’d lost a innocent woman. Been chewed out by Strauss and now, Hotch had four new stacks of paperwork delivered to his desk. All in all, not a great week. But you’d be damned if you just let him get more and more stressed. Hotch needs a little fun.

You knew desperate times called for desperate measures, so rather than leaving him alone you’d gone to the secret stash of pranking supplies you had hidden in one of the lockers. You pull out the silly string, several stacks of paper, and a few fake ice cubes with bugs in them. You slip up toward Hotch’s office and instead of going in you crouch down, slip your arm around the corner of the door and shoot silly string into his office.

“Hey!” Hotch cries and you stop spraying as he stalks over to the door. You stand and when he rounds the corner you give him your most innocent smile. “What do you think you’re doing?” He growls.

“Oh nothing.” You tell him placing a second can of silly string on the banister. You then pull the first can from behind your back and spray him. He goes to grab it from you but you manage to keep out of his grip, so like you hoped he grabs the second can and begins to empty it on your head. You take off running, Hotch close on your heels, still shooting silly string at you. You aim your own can over your shoulder in an attempt to get him. You’re pretty sure you miss, he doesn’t. Once his silly string runs out you turn to face him.

“Alright.” You laugh, “Now, before you can escape back to your office we’ve got some pranking to do.”

“Excuse me?” He asks raising his eyebrows at you.

“Come on. Reid’s stuff doesn’t keep getting encased in jello by Morgan.” You tell him with a sly grin. Hotch stares at you before an astonished laugh passes his lips. “I’m trusting you here Hotchner, don’t tell my secret.”

“Deal.” He says with a grin, “So. What do you have planned for this pranking?”

“I was thinking we decorate Rossi’s office first.” You open one of your drawers and pull out two different packs of brightly colored streamers and pass one to Hotch with a grin. You steal the tape off of JJ’s desk then head into Rossi’s office. It doesn’t take long for the two of you to completely use all of the streamers.

You head out to the bullpen and move all the desks except for Morgan and Spencer’s. You push the two of those together and set them up like a bromance dinner, complete with flowers and candles. You then head back into Hotch’s office and have yet another silly string fight before tossing the fake ice cubes into the ice dispenser and switch your drawers with JJ’s.

“This is how you don’t get caught isn’t it?” He says sliding the last drawer into your desk. “By pranking yourself.”

“Exactly.” You grin at him, “Now. We need to get out of here. Give me some of that paperwork and we can go to that diner on L street.”

“You don’t have to.” He tells you and you roll your eyes.

“Come on Hotch. I’m not going to leave you to do all that paperwork alone.” You grab his arm and pull him back to his office. You help him gather up the files then go to the elevator. After punching the button he looks over at you with a small smile.

“You know you’re the best right?” He asks softly.

“I’ve got your back Hotch. Always do.” You grin up at him then the pair of you head out into the night together.


	95. Walkin' Away

You could feel his eyes on you. The whole time you’d been sitting there he kept looking at you like he knew you, or he wanted to. He was with an older man, hair graying at the temples who you could tell was harassing him to talk to you.

_Wise man next to me did say_   
_About the one that got away_   
_Son I missed my chance_   
_Don’t you let regret take place_

You sip your coffee and flip through the pages of your magazine. He still hasn’t come over, there’s some movement so you glance up and meet his eyes. They’re serious brown eyes, calm like a summer night after a storm. You find yourself transfixed by those eyes.   
  
_You might fall down in your face_  
 _Roll the dice and have some faith_

You finish off your coffee and the waitress comes by to see if you want a refill you accept it. You don’t want to go back to work, thank god you’ve got an hour long break and that it's close to work so you can savor every second away. Your timer goes off, you have less than five minutes to get back to the chaos. You sigh softly then toss down your cash on the table.

_Don’t be fallin in love as she’s walkin away_   
_When your heart won’t tell your mind_   
_To tell your mouth what it should say_

You walk past the two men at the counter, expecting one of them to stop you. Hoping he will but not knowing what the hell you’re supposed to say to him if you do stop. He lifts his head and looks at you, your heart pounds against your chest hoping he’ll say something.

_May have lost this battle_   
_Live to fight another day_   
_Don’t be fallin Fallin_

Your bag catches the side of the older man’s chair. Yanking you to a stop. “Oh god I’m so sorry!” You say tugging it free.

“It’s just fine.” He smiles and waves you off. You meet the eyes of his friend again and your heart leaps into your throat. You give him a smile which he returns but he still doesn’t say anything. You step out the door and hurry down the street to work. You go to grab your key card out of your bag when your hand finds a piece of paper instead. You unfold it to find written hastily ‘His name is Aaron.’ And a phone number. Crafty. You chuckle.

_Fallin in love as she’s walkin away._


End file.
